


Corrupted Memories

by Bethesda



Category: MGS - Fandom, Metal Gear
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choking, Community: mgs_slash, Confusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fever, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, Metal Gear References, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Psychological Trauma, Sick Character, Slash, Violence, Vomiting, alcoholic solid snake, korsakoff syndrome, mgs, snotacon - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: [...] Otacon provò a parlare, ma gli era impossibile.La gola bruciava e la vista cominciava ad offuscarglisi.Snake lo avrebbe ucciso.La persona di cui più si fidava, quello che non voleva lo definisse come amico, gli avrebbe tolto l’ultimo respiro. [...]Scritta originariamente per la "I don't remember driving here challenge" di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Ambientata fra l'incidente del Tanker sul fiume Hudson e Big Shell.Pairing: Solid Snake x OtaconOtacon si rende conto che in Snake c'è qualcosa che non va quando comincia a notare strani comportamenti: nomi errati, allucinazioni, confabulazione. Il soldato mette la vita di entrambi in pericolo e Hal deve prendere in mano la situazione per evitare che il tutto peggiori ulteriormente.
Relationships: Otacon & Solid Snake, Otacon/Solid Snake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. I

La prima volta che accadde, Otacon quasi non vi fece caso.

Lo considerò un lapsus, un semplice errore dato dalla stanchezza. E di stanchezza certo si trattava, dal momento che si trovavano al termine di una missione che durava da giorni, e fra appostamenti, ricerche e vere e proprie infiltrazioni alla ricerca di documenti compromettenti, avevano dormito all'incirca quattro ore per notte in due settimane.

Si trovava seduto sul suo letto, circondato da tre diversi laptop, uno più disastrato dell'altro, tappezzati di adesivi a scopo decorativo e di scotch, puramente funzionale.

Da circa cinque ore stava cercando di decodificare una serie di file recuperati – rubati – in una base militare abbandonata del nord del Nebraska.

O, perlomeno, data per abbandonata dai più, ma le ferite riportate del suo collega, per quanto superficiali, certo dimostravano in contrario.

Snake ne aveva certamente viste di peggiori negli ultimi anni, in particolar modo l’essere riuscito a scampare alla sua stessa morte dopo l’esplosione della U.S.S. Discovery sei mesi prima, ma non per questo Otacon poteva certo sentirsi meno preoccupato ogni qual volta si ritrovava a ricucire tagli e a disinfettare le tracce lasciare da qualche proiettile vagante.

Il calore emanato dai PC lo stava facendo sudare copiosamente, nonostante indossasse unicamente una maglietta slabbrata e un paio di pantaloni larghi, macchiati di caffè, sua unica fonte di sostentamento in quelle ore frenetiche.

Il sonno si stava facendo sentire ma non poteva smettere, non in quel momento: l’essere a due stati di distanza da dove avevano svolto la missione li aveva certo allontanati dal pericolo imminente, ma in base a ciò che sarebbe riuscito a ricavare avrebbero dovuto decidere se cambiare meta, magari tornando anche sui loro stessi passi per trovare qualche tassello mancante, o se tornare a casa.

 _Casa_.

L’ingegnere si stupì nel ritrovarsi a pensare come a “casa” la loro base operativa in Alaska, che altri non era che la baita di Snake, un luogo in cui si era insinuato quasi in punta di piedi, come un ghiro che cerca riparo fra le travi di un tetto.

Non che vi fosse qualcosa di realmente confortevole lì: il freddo era pungente, la connessione a singhiozzo e gli permetteva di lavorare unicamente se il tempo non era troppo inclemente, lo spaccio più vicino si trovava a venti chilometri di distanza e in inverno era spesso raggiungibile solo tramite slitta. La casa era inoltre ridicolmente piccola, dotata unicamente di una stanza da letto, di una sala con cucina annessa, del cui divano si era impossessato, e di un bagno. Senza contare il solaio, dove giaceva l’attrezzatura pesante del soldato, lontana da occhi indiscreti.

Ma nonostante tutto ciò, sentiva la mancanza del profumo della legna secca che scoppiettava nel camino, la sensazione di pace che gli dava accarezzare i cani sempre presenti di Snake, il fatto di essere al sicuro, circondati dal niente – e protetti da un sistema di sicurezza che lui stesso aveva messo a punto poco dopo Shadow Moses.

Tutto questo occupava la sua mente mentre lavorava, e non avrebbe dovuto essere così, ma dopo tutte quelle ore concentrarsi gli riusciva difficile.

La fuga in auto, il prendersi cura delle ferite di Snake, il cercare di ottenere il prima possibile dei risultati, tutto faceva sì che la sua mente fosse ingolfata. Si lasciò cadere all’indietro con un gemito, lanciando gli occhiali da un lato, i palmi delle mani a coprire gli occhi e le dita affondate nell’attaccatura dei capelli scuri.  
  
Premette le palpebre con forza, tanto da cominciare a vedere tante piccole luci e filamenti colorati in quel buio imposto, ma non smise di premere, come a voler scacciare stanchezza, pensieri e nostalgia.

Si fermò solo quando sentì qualcosa di freddo sul suo naso, una sensazione repentina di gelo.

Abbassò le mani, lasciando che gli occhi si riabituassero lentamente alla luce attraverso le dita ossute, e dovette battere le palpebre un paio di volte prima di rendersi conto che non riusciva a mettere a fuoco perché vi era effettivamente qualcosa in appoggio sul suo naso.

Durò poco, perché quel qualcosa venne scostato e si rese conto di chi era la causa.

Non gli servivano gli occhiali per riconoscere il suo collega, ma andò comunque subito a cercarli con una mano e con l’altra si aiutò nel rimettersi a sedere.

Trovò Snake seduto sul bordo del letto, due bicchieri in mano, uno di carta, fumante, mentre l’altro era l’oggetto che si trovava fino a pochi istanti prima in bilico sul suo naso.

Gli occhi di Otacon si illuminarono.

«Frappuccino?»

L’altro si limitò ad annuire.

«Con panna?»

Scrollò il bicchiere come a confermare, lasciando che la sostanza al suo interno oscillasse.

«Oh, mio eroe!»

L’ingegnere si gettò in avanti, allungandosi verso il bordo del letto, coprendo con il proprio corpo il PC più vicino al soldato e afferrando il suo premio, portandosi immediatamente la cannuccia alle labbra per prenderne subito un sorso rinvigorente.

Zucchero, caffeina.

Non aveva bisogno di altro per lavorare.

«Dio, mi sento già meglio».

«Non ho idea di come tu faccia a bere quella roba», borbottò Snake, sorseggiando dal suo bicchiere quello che sicuramente era un caffè amaro, bollente, senza latte, senza zucchero, possibilmente – probabilmente -corretto.

«È uno stimolo per il mio cervello e mi piace. E potrei dirti la stessa cosa per _quella roba lì»,_ scherzò Otacon senza troppa convinzione. «Inoltre non puoi sapere che non ti piace finché non lo provi».

Snake scrollò le spalle.

«L’ho provato».

«E quando?»

«Venendo in qua. Ne ho preso un sorso, e di nuovo devo dirti che non ho idea di come tu possa berlo. Sa di caramella sciolta e fredda. Raccapricciante».

Otacon si sentì arrossire.

Abbassò lo sguardo verso il bicchiere da cui stava suggendo con la cannuccia e pensò che fino a pochi minuti prima le labbra del suo collega si erano trovate lì, dove in quell’istante erano le sue.

Non smise di bere, ma non osò posare nuovamente lo sguardo sull’altro.

“ _Dannazione Hal_ ”, si disse, “ _Sembri la protagonista di un shojo di seconda categoria. Datti una calmata_ ”.

Snake parve tuttavia non accorgersi di nulla, e in tutta risposta si allungò sul letto, le gambe sempre fuori, i piedi ora lievemente sollevati rispetto al terreno. I gomiti lo mantenevano sollevato e nella mano più esterna continuava a reggere il caffè bollente.

Il suo sguardo vagò sui due schermi che gli era possibile vedere.

«Novità?»

L’ingegnere si ricompose, posizionando il frappuccino nell’incavo delle gambe incrociate, e si gettò sui propri strumenti di lavoro, cominciando a spiegare le difficoltà che stava riscontrando e quanto ancora era riuscito a trovare.

Nel primo blocco di file sembrava non esserci nulla che indicasse eventuali altri basi, e forse anche ciò che erano riusciti a recuperare poco c’entrava direttamente con il Metal Gear che era andato scomparso pochi mesi prima, ma certo era che qualcosa bolliva in pentola e pareva esservi un transito di merce passante per alcune basi – se di basi si trattava, dal momento che erano solo nomi in codice – situate in diversi paesi. Ma poteva anche trattarsi unicamente di armamenti non inerenti a ciò che stavano cercando loro in quel momento, e benché certo non fossero un inno alla pace, il loro scopo era bloccare un qualcosa di più grosso e spaventoso, non l’ennesimo smercio di armi fra un paese e l’altro ma che di nucleare o bipede poco avevano.

Spiegò a Snake tutto questo, insinuandosi in discorsi che poco avevano di tattica militare ma avevano tanto di tecnico e inerente alla decodificazione, e Otacon si perse per svariati minuti a parlare a vanvera, infiammandosi, come se il sacro fuoco del lavoro avesse preso nuovamente possesso di lui, ma prima che potesse aver concluso si rese conto di quanto vani fossero i suoi discorsi.

Il suo collega dormiva.

Si era spostato giusto qualche istante dopo l’inizio del suo discorso, ed ora era immobile. Su di un fianco, il bicchiere sul letto, tenuto su dalla sua parete addominale e dalla mano sinistra, mollemente appoggiata sul fianco, il braccio destro a reggere la testa.

L’ingegnere si bloccò a metà frase, le mani ancora in aria nella frenesia del suo gesticolare.

Lo osservò con curiosità.

Da quanto non lo vedeva riposarsi in modo decente?  
Sicuramente le ultime notti erano state assolutamente più che frenetiche, fra appostamenti vari e il suo insinuarsi nella base nemica. Le quasi nove ore di auto della notte precedente sicuramente non li avevano aiutati. Certo, si erano alternati alla guida, ma il doversi fermare a medicare rapidamente le ferite, il dover cercare strade secondarie, specialmente in prossimità dei confini, il timore di essere sempre riconosciuti, sia per il loro aspetto che per il fatto che il loro furgoncino poco avesse di convenzionale, certamente non li aveva aiutati a rilassarsi.

Nessuno dei due aveva chiuso occhio durante il viaggio, l’adrenalina ancora in corpo, e Snake preferiva mantenersi sempre più che vigile in certe situazioni.

Certo, le nano-macchine lo aiutavano grandemente nei processi di guarigione e nella veglia, ma non erano in grado di far miracoli, e benché ormai gli venisse difficile ammetterlo, era umano anche lui.

  
Vederlo dunque così rilassato, finalmente leggero, gli fece comparire un timido sorriso sulle labbra.

Rispetto alla sera prima, quando erano giunti lì, era già un uomo diverso: la mimetica aveva lasciato posto ad un paio di jeans e ad una maglietta, nascosta da una felpa nera come la notte, senza scritte né fronzoli. La bandana era scomparsa dalla fronte, ma l’ingegnere sapeva dove trovarla: legata al polso sinistro, come un promemoria. Ne poteva intravvedere solo un lembo, ma bastò a convalidare la sua ipotesi.

“ _Non si è fatto la barba_ ”, notò. Non era certo incolta, ma era così difficile che la lasciasse crescere che si perse qualche istante ad osservarlo. E forse lo fece troppo a lungo, tanto che si ritrovò a pensare a quanto fosse bello.

Si scosse, facendo oscillare un poco il letto, come per scrollarsi di dosso quel pensiero, e istintivamente si nascose il volto fra le mani, tirando così delle ditate sugli occhiali.

Doveva smetterla, pensò, di lasciare che quei pensieri lo possedessero. Accadeva troppo, troppo spesso in quell’ultimo periodo, in particolar modo da dopo l’incidente della Discovery. Da quando lo aveva tirato fuori mezzo morto dalle acque gelide dell’Hudson, quando poco c’era mancato che glielo portassero via.

E allora addio Philanthropy, addio desiderio di rivalsa, addio a quella che considerava l’amicizia più profonda che mai avesse avuto. Aveva rischiato di perdere un collega, un amico, e, forse anche di più.

Non che vi fosse qualcosa.

Ma un piccolo seme, un germe, si era insinuato dietro di lui, quando lo aveva trascinato al caldo, dopo avergli fatto vomitare tutta l’acqua ingerita, dopo averlo spogliato e rimesso a nuovo.

Forse era nato nel vederlo completamente nudo nel retro del furgone, avvolto in una coperta di lana che a malapena riusciva a coprirlo, lo sguardo spento e confuso, intontito dal rumore dell’esplosione e dalla mancanza di ossigeno. Ma lo aveva già visto in condizioni peggiori, con ancor meno vestiti, sebbene Otacon ci avesse messo parecchio ad abituarsi a questa libertà dei costumi che intuì provenire dall’esercito.

Forse quando finalmente si era risvegliato e la prima cosa che aveva fatto era stata stringere la sua mano come fosse stata la salvezza.

O forse diversi giorni dopo, quando si riprese del tutto, e si ritrovarono avvinghiati in un abbraccio silenzioso, partito non dallo scienziato, ma dal militare, che non era riuscito a trovare parole migliori di quel semplice gesto per ringraziarlo.

Ma da allora Hal aveva cominciato a notare sempre più piccoli particolari che gli davano una stana sensazione di piacere e vergogna.

Il fatto che Snake lo fissasse sempre negli occhi qualsiasi cosa dicesse, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo, cosa che inizialmente metteva ben in soggezione; il fatto che si ricordasse sempre di piccole discussioni senza significato, tipo cosa era capitato nell’ultimo capitolo del suo manga preferito, o quali fossero i suoi gusti in fatto di dolciumi – il frappuccino ne era la prova: il topping al caramello lo dimostrava – e che le inserisse poi a caso nei loro discorsi, o con gesti come quello di poco prima. Anche il suo essere così iperprotettivo nei suoi confronti, il non volerlo mai esporre troppo, se agli inizi lo aveva annoiato, adesso lo riteneva un gesto di affetto.

Erano quelle piccole attenzioni che avevano cominciato a farlo annegare, nonostante i tentativi di rimanere a galla con tutte le sue forze.

E adesso si ritrovava su di un letto, a pochi centimetri dal suo collega, come più e più volte era già accaduto, a pensare a quanto fosse bello.

Non era sano.

Non era corretto.

Doveva smetterla.

Abbassò le mani e tornò a cercare il proprio frappuccino, ma lo sguardo rimase sempre sul volto dell’altro.

Sarebbe stato meglio farlo mettere in una posizione più comoda. Forse avrebbe dovuto spostare i vari laptop per lasciargli spazio, togliendogli il caffè dalle mani, mettendogli un cuscino sotto la testa.

Si limitò ad allunare una mano, sfiorandogli delicatamente la spalla sinistra.

«Snake», sussurrò. «Snake, devo lavorare ancora qualche ora. Perché non--»

L’uomo si alzò in piedi di scatto, come se fosse stato a molla, e Otacon fece appena in tempo a prendere il caffè di lui fra le mani, prima che inondasse il suo lavoro, il letto, la moquette sucida.

Lo vide andare immediatamente in posizione di difesa, ad un metro e mezzo di distanza dal letto, le spalle alla porta, pronto a una via di fuga rapida, in mano il coltello.

Da dove era sbucato fuori quello?

L’ingegnere non dovette dire nulla, perché in pochi istanti la situazione era tornata alla normalità, con uno Snake sveglio, più rilassato, il coltello nuovamente nella guaina nascosta sotto la gamba del pantalone destro.

«Miller, perdonami. Devo essermi addormentato. Non è normale che succeda quando sono di guardia, cazzo. Dovrei prendermi qualcosa».

_Miller_?

 _Essere di guardia_?

Otacon lo osservò senza nascondere la propria perplessità.

«Snake? Non sei di guardia, posso stare sveglio io se vuoi, tu devi dormire. Io non ho sonno», mentì.

Fu come vedere un velo sollevarsi dallo sguardo dell’altro.

I suoi occhi si fecero più vivi, le spalle si rilassarono definitivamente.

«Otacon—perdonami, mi stavi dicendo qualcosa?»

L’uomo scrollò le spalle, ripetendo l’offerta di farlo dormire per recuperare le forze. Fu quasi colpito quando questi accettò, senza ribellarsi eccessivamente. Lo vide togliersi gli anfibi e la felpa, per calarsi sotto le coperte ancora mezzo vestito. Non il massimo della comodità, ma sicuramente un grosso passo avanti.

Lo scienziato spense tutte le luci, lasciando che la luce blu degli schermi illuminasse il tuo volto e ciò che lo circondava. Non avrebbe infastidito l’altro in alcun modo, abituato come era a dormire in situazioni ben peggiori.

Snake crollò in pochi istanti, il tempo di appoggiare la testa sul cuscino, e l’altro si riscoprì nuovamente ad osservarlo, ma questa volta con intento diverso, ricco di curiosità.

_Miller_.

Il nome gli diceva qualcosa.

Ripescò nei suoi ricordi il nome di un uomo, colui che aveva addestrato Snake durante il suo addestramento per Fox Hound, un uomo di cui non sapeva nulla se non che era morto tre giorni prima della missione del soldato a Shadow Moses. Un uomo che sicuramente lo aveva formato. Non lo menzionava mai.

Otacon si scrollò di dosso la sensazione di fastidio che lo pervase per un istante, deciso a non perdere un minuto di più: voleva tornare a casa, dai _loro_ cani, nel nulla più totale, a concentrarsi sul futuro e a godersi un po’ di sano meritato riposo, sperando che in quei file vi fosse qualcosa di compromettente, ma nulla che li spingesse a fare dietrofront e a tornare nella bocca del nemico.

Sorseggiò la sua bevanda, fece scrocchiare le dita fra loro e con animo saldo si piegò sui computer, cullato dal lieve russare del suo compagno.

_______

Dopo quella volta, furono abbastanza fortunati da poter tornare alla base.

Le informazioni ottenute erano tante e andavano elaborate, trattate con cautela, e loro stessi dovevano tenere un profilo più basso. Il problema di essere considerati dei terroristi, suppose Otacon, era l’impossibilità di fare ciò che si voleva, quando si voleva.

Erano ormai lontani i tempi in cui avrebbero potuto lasciar divorare dalla rete o dai giornali tutti quei documenti, mostrando al mondo cosa si stava tramando alle loro spalle, ma ormai non potevano più muoversi in tal modo e la loro unica scelta era raccogliere quanto più possibile in vista dei giochi finali, quando tutto sarebbe stato pronto, sull’orlo del baratro, all’apice del collasso.

E lì, in quel momento, se avessero saputo anticipare le mosse di ogni singola pedina, avrebbero colpito.

Ma in quel momento altro non potevano fare che aspettare.

Per loro essere a casa implicava tornare alla normalità, se tale si poteva definire: l’ingegnere dedicava il suo tempo a creare contatti, a confrontarsi con Mei Ling - membro non ufficiale della Philanthropy - tramite astrusi codici, e a recuperare anime che era riuscito a scaricare durante i momenti in cui la connessione lo consentiva.  
Snake si dedicava ai cani, ai quali faceva fare quasi ogni giorno trainare la slitta, giusto per allenarli, e a riorganizzare il proprio inventario, pulire le armi, rattoppare le mimetiche crivellate.

Nelle due settimane successive al loro ritorno, la vita sembrò semplice.

Bastava mantenere il profilo basso.

Non farsi notare.

E indubbiamente era uno stile di vita che si confaceva ad entrambi, ma nessuno dei due era fatto per rimanere in stasi, e mentre Otacon poteva sfogarsi progredendo con le sue ricerche, le sue trame, per Snake così non poteva dirsi.

Nonostante fosse ufficialmente ritirato, la vita lontano dall’azione lo distruggeva, e il non avere alcuna missione da preparare fra le mani lo rendeva inquieto, febbrile, le mani erano sempre impegnate con qualcosa, che fosse la sua pistola, un guinzaglio o una bottiglia di liquore, il tutto con l’immancabile sigaretta fra le labbra.

Non era la prima volta che finivano in quelle condizioni.

Subito dopo la fondazione della loro ONG il lavoro, ovviamente, languiva.  
Non potendo sbandierare ai quattro venti le loro intenzioni e i loro nomi, potendo contare solo sulle proprie forze e su quelle di pochi amici fidati – due – i primi mesi li avevano messi a dura prova: anzitutto, Snake si era adattato un po’ troppo facilmente alla vita con il coinquilino – complice gli anni passati nei Berretti Verdi – ma con degli atteggiamenti con cui Otacon aveva avuto difficoltà.

Tipo il fatto che Snake non avesse problema alcuno ad entrare in bagno mentre l’ingegnere era sotto la doccia, protetto unicamente da una tenda semitrasparente che a malapena poteva nasconderlo, il tutto magari mentre parlava di questioni assolutamente più che serie come la posizione di certi hangar che un giorno avrebbero dovuto ispezionare.

O che il militare fosse abituato a dormire nudo.

E che le prime mattine passate sul divano della baita Otacon si fosse risvegliato con quell’inno alla gioia che era il corpo di Snake a pochi metri, senza alcun velo, senza alcun pudore, magari in appoggio al bancone della cucina a sorseggiare il proprio caffè.

Ma se questi erano i fattori quasi divertenti – snervanti – ve ne erano altri che non si erano mostrati fin da subito con tutta la loro virulenza.

_Le sigarette_.

Snake fumava una quantità di sigarette spaventosa, specialmente quando era nervoso, e nulla lo lasciava trasparire se non la coltre di fumo che occupava il salotto dopo mezza giornata.

L’ingegnere inizialmente aveva risolto con il passare parte della giornata fuori, ma essendo gracile di costituzione, dopo i primi tempi si era costretto ad affrontare a muso duro il collega.

Niente sigarette se erano entrambi nella stessa stanza.

Ciò aveva scatenato un litigio, accuse, silenzi ostinati. Giorni di tensione culminanti con una presa di posizione di Otacon, che prese a girare per casa con una maschera antigas sottratta all’armamentario del soldato.

Lo spettacolo durò due giorni, durante i quali ogni tentativo di approccio lavorativo da parte di Snake verso il nerd finì con un nulla di fatto, e alla fine dei quali il soldato cedette.

Niente sigarette nella stessa stanza dove si trovava Otacon.

L’ _alcol_ era un problema ben diverso.

Lo scienziato a malapena se ne accorse all’inizio. Non c’erano grandi quantità di bottiglie per casa, ma solo un paio di whiskey doppio malto quasi intonsi in un armadietto in cucina ai quali neanche aveva mai fatto troppo caso, non essendo interessato ai superalcolici. Snake non vi indulgeva mai più del dovuto di fronte a lui, al massimo dopo cena, quando si sedevano di fronte alla televisione, il soldato a gambe large, le braccia sullo schienale del divano e una mano intenta a far ciondolare il bicchiere con dentro l’alcolico on the rocks – il ghiaccio lo recuperava sempre dall’esterno, soprattutto dal cancelletto che si ghiacciava ogni mattina e dal quale pendevano sottili stalattiti appuntite che rendevano l’apertura dello stesso parecchio noiosa -, mentre lo scienziato si gettava sulla metà rimanente, le gambe lunghe oltre il bracciolo libero, la schiena sui cuscini, la testa a pochi centimetri dalla coscia del proprio coinquilino.

Se all’inizio la cosa lo metteva a disagio, adesso era normalità.

Ma anche standogli così vicino, mai aveva sentito i fumi dell’alcol avvolgerlo, mai lo aveva sentito biascicare, mai incespicare.  
Neanche la birra sembrava mai avergli dato alcun problema, e le varie scorte che avevano finivano spesso per durare a lungo, nonostante vi fossero serate in cui entrambi esageravano, e durante quelle l’unico che ne risentita era Otacon, al quale ne bastavano tre per sentirsi assolutamente più che instabile sulle gambe.

Ci vollero mesi perché le prime avvisaglie di qualcosa di sbagliato lo colpissero, e un primo dubbio gli venne quando, nella stanchezza del mattino, confuse la propria tazza con quella del collega, e nel prendere un bel sorso di caffè quello che trovo fu principalmente alcol.

Snake non disse nulla quella volta: si limitò a porgere la tazza giusta all’amico in silenzio, dopo che questo ebbe accuratamente sputato tutto il contenuto sul tavolo della cucina.

Da allora Otacon si fece più accorto: notò che le bottiglie nella credenza non erano sempre le stesse, ma cambiavano ogni tre, quattro giorni. Stessa marca, stessa identica posizione, quasi sempre la stessa quantità lasciata in bella vista, ma prese nota dei loro codici e si rese conto che si trattava di uno specchio per allodole. E così andò a cercare per tutta la proprietà, e ciò che trovo gli fece accapponare la pelle: la birra di scorta che erano soliti bere non era l’unica, ma nel capanno sul retro della casa ve ne era un’altra, ben nascosta, così come vi erano residui di bottiglie vecchie e nuove, e si rese conto di essere di fronte a un problema, che per quanto simile potesse essere a quello del fumo, lo metteva in una posizione difficile.

Avrebbe potuto affrontare la questione come aveva fatto con l’altro vizio, ma avrebbe significato invadere la sfera personale di Snake, cosa che non riteneva avrebbe accettato di buon grado. Le sigarette erano state una vittoria perché riguardavano la salute di entrambi, e su quello era riuscito a spuntarla, ma qui si trattava di andare a discutere le abitudini di un uomo di cui conosceva poco e niente. Inoltre, come avrebbe potuto intavolare una discussione?

L’altro non si mostrava mai ubriaco, e questo gli toglieva un appiglio per poter tentare un approccio.

E soprattutto, perché bere così tanto? E da quando lo faceva?

Non certo da prima di Shadow Moses, dunque il tutto era probabilmente iniziato subito prima dell’arrivo di Otacon in Alaska, prima della fondazione della Philanthropy, probabilmente mentre lo scienziato si trovava con Naomi a decidere cosa fare della propria vita.

E sul perché--

Hal poteva immaginarlo.

Nel giro di pochi giorni il soldavo aveva perso la propria identità, il lavoro per cui era letteralmente nato, aveva voltato le spalle a tutto e tutti e si era allontanato verso l’ignoto.

Non poteva biasimarlo in modo alcuno.

Lui stesso aveva trovato i suoi metodi per scampare alla realtà, e sebbene fossero meno dannosi, certo non erano più onorevoli.

Lo scienziato aveva così deciso di non dire niente, ma di restare vigile. Di seguire ogni minimo cambiamento, di annotare il numero di bottiglie, e di intervenire prima del punto di non ritorno.

La seconda volta che accadde fu surreale.

Otacon si svegliò di soprassalto, il cuore in gola, la mano a cercare immediatamente la pistola che teneva nascosta sotto il divano in caso di emergenza – non che sapesse usarla.

Ci mise qualche istante a rendersi conto di dove fosse, anche dopo essersi messo gli occhiali, ma una volta fatto capì l’origine del problema.

Dei tonfi sordi, provenienti dalla camera di Snake.

La sua mente valutò in un istante tutto ciò che poteva stare accadendo lì dentro: ogni scenario era peggiore dell’altro e prevedeva la presenza di uno o più nemici.

Il soldato doveva essere stato sorpreso nel sonno da qualcuno.

Erano sotto attacco.

Avevano scoperto la loro posizione e li avrebbero presto circondati.

L’ingegnere superò il divano, le mani tremanti, gli occhi ancora non completamente abituati all’assenza di luce. Si avvicinò alla porta, ma adesso non udiva più nulla.

Nessun tonfo, neanche un fiatare.

La lotta era terminata.

Decise che non poteva lasciare Snake in difficoltà: era il suo turno di salvarlo.

Entrò, stupidamente, aprendo la porta di scatto, entrambe le mani sulla pistola, urlando per darsi forza e per sorprendere chiunque vi fosse all’interno.

Ma dentro non c’era nessuno.

Solo Snake, in piedi di fronte alla specchiera, le mani sporche di nero, il torso nudo coperto unicamente dalle cinghie della STABO, dei pantaloni camo fissati alla coscia.

La bandana gli copriva parte della fronte.

Si voltò verso di lui e lo vide in viso: se lo stava tingendo con un complesso pattern mimetico, andando anche a ritoccare sotto la lieve barba che si era fatto crescere in quelle ultime settimane. Con quel travestimento e nonostante l’oscurità i suoi occhi sembravano più blu che mai.

Un lampo attraversò la mente di Otacon.

Si rese conto di avere davanti Snake, ma al tempo stesso ebbe la sensazione che qualcun altro fosse di fronte a lui, ma non seppe definire chi.

Esitò un istante prima di abbassare l’arma, ma il suo collega parve non darvi troppo peso e riprese a guardarsi allo specchio, il volto a pochi centimetri da questo, concentrato sul suo lavoro.

«Maggiore, non è un po’ presto?»

_Maggiore?_

«È tutto pronto, se è questo che la preoccupa. Mancano giusto gli ultimi preparativi. Ho già testato il collegamento con Paramedic e Sigint, ma sarà necessario ripeterlo nuovamente una volta giunto in loco».

«Snake, cosa stai dicendo? Non c’è nessun preparativo da fare. Hai ricevuto qualche richiesta tramite Codec? Ma da chi? Campbell? Naomi?»

Lo sguardo del soldato si corrucciò, osservandolo tramite il riflesso.

Otacon abbassò lo sguardo, notando a terra non una ma due bottiglie di liquore, quasi indistinguibili nella poca luce della stanza.

Il cuore gli si strinse in una morsa.

Il suo amico era completamente inebriato dall’alcol.

Non barcollava, le poche parole che si erano scambiati non erano state biascicate, e quando Snake si voltò, facendo quei pochi passi che li separavano per pararglisi davanti, si rese conto che l’unica cosa che poteva tradirlo era l’odore che emanava.

Aumentò la morsa sulla pistola, ma non la mosse.

Si sentiva minacciato, nonostante sapesse bene chi si trovava di fronte, ma c’era qualcosa di sbagliato in lui.  
In quell’istante, ai suoi occhi, era qualcun altro, e l’ingegnere si ritrovò a pensare che non doveva contraddirlo.

«V-volevo controllare che avessi tutto in ordine».

Snake, benché non fosse di troppo più alto rispetto all’altro, sembrava torreggiarlo.

«Non son certo un novellino, Maggiore».

«No. Ma anche tu hai bisogno di riposo», disse, cercando di calarsi nella parte. «Vai a dormire Snake, quando sarà il momento ti chiamerà io stesso. È un ordine».

Il soldato rimase immobile a osservarlo, il volto nascosto dalla pittura e la fronte corrucciata celata dalla bandana. Otacon aveva le mani contratte, strette in una morsa così rigida che le nocche erano sbiancate e la destra, quella con cui stava stringendo la pistola, cominciava a dolergli.

Stava tremando ma non doveva darlo a vedere in alcun modo.

Aveva paura.

Inaspettatamente, dopo averlo squadrato a lungo negli occhi, l’altro rispose all’ordine con un saluto militare e si voltò, dandogli le spalle e uscendo dalla stanza, dirigendosi verso il bagno, che non chiuse alle sue spalle.

Otacon si lasciò andare.

La pistola cadde a terra con un tonfo e si ritrovò con entrambe le mani sul comò dove fino a poco prima Snake si stava preparando.

Si guardò allo specchio: era pallido, le pupille ridotte a fessure nonostante l’oscurità; sentiva il cuore rimbombargli nelle orecchie, quasi ad andare a sovrastare lo sciabordio dell’acqua proveniente dal bagno.

Non riusciva a capacitarsi di cosa fosse appena successo.

Se quella era la reazione di Snake all’alcool, la situazione gli era sfuggita di mano, e la colpa era sua. Avrebbe dovuto parlargli quando si era accorto per la prima volta che l’altro aveva un problema, senza nascondersi dietro a una coltre di finto perbenismo.

Rimase in quella posizione sino a che non riuscì a riprendere il controllo delle proprie mani e sicuramente passarono svariati minuti, dopo i quali lo scorrere dell’acqua in bagno non accennava a smettere di scorrere.

Si allarmò.

Che l’altro si fosse sentito male?

Con la quantità di alcol che aveva in corpo, poteva benissimo essere successo qualcosa.

Abbandonò la stanza del compagno e si precipitò in bagno.

Non vi era nessuno dentro.

La doccia era ancora in funzione e il vapore della stanza fece appannare i suoi occhiali, ma riuscì comunque a intravvedere le piastrelle bianche sporche di manate di pittura scura che lentamente stavano svanendo, goccia dopo goccia.

Uscì dalla stanza, nuovamente in panico, terrorizzato che l’altro potesse essere uscito vestito in quelle condizioni nel mezzo dell’Alaska. Certo, Snake aveva una forte resistenza alle intemperie, ma anche lui aveva i propri limiti.

Fece per correre verso l’uscita, già pronto a infilarsi il primo cappotto disponibile e un paio di scarpe per lanciarsi all’inseguimento, quando con la coda dell’occhio notò qualcosa di fuori posto.

Il soldato era sul divano, sdraiato di pancia, il volto sul cuscino di Otacon.

Era completamente fradicio, la schiena ancora imperlata dopo la rapida doccia, il volto con ancora tracce del travestimento. Dai capelli e dalla bandana si stavano formando tanti piccoli rivoletti che pian piano scivolavano lungo il viso, portandosi via la tinta scura e lasciandola gocciolare sul tessuto del divano.

Dormiva profondamente.

Otacon si lasciò scappare un profondo sospiro e con aria sconfitta si sedette sul tavolino, fra le carte di cibo preconfezionato, accanto al suo computer e ai manga che aveva accumulato in quella che era diventata essenzialmente la sua stanza.

Il giorno dopo sarebbe stato difficile spiegare l’accaduto al proprio collega, e benché sapesse benissimo di non essere lui nel torto, gli venne difficile non provare un qual certo senso di colpa.  
Ma non si perse d’animo: non poteva lasciarlo così tutta la notte.

Andò in bagno, chiuse l’acqua della doccia e recuperò un asciugamano.

Tornò in salotto e si sedette su di un piccolo angolo di divano rimasto libero, esattamente accanto al corpo dell’altro.

Con delicatezza, sapendo bene quanto l’altro fosse teso anche nel sonno, cominciò a tamponarlo con il tessuto, asciugando la schiena fradicia, il braccio destro mollemente lasciato cadere oltre il divano. I pantaloni sarebbero stati da togliere, ma avrebbe implicato il cercare di disincastrarlo dalla stavo e sicuramente lo avrebbe svegliato, e non voleva rischiare di trovarlo ancora in uno stato alterato.

Si limitò a tirare un lembo della bandana, facendo sì che questa si sciogliesse. La posò sul tavolino, ripromettendosi di farla asciugare in bagno, e riprese la sua opera, passando piano l’asciugamano sui capelli dell’altro. Riuscì a sfilargli i pesanti scarponi e le calze, e si stupì nel constatare che l’altro sembrava non intenzionato a svegliarsi nonostante tutto.

Questo gli fece tirare un sospiro di sollievo, ma allo stesso tempo risvegliò ulteriormente la sua preoccupazione: per ridursi in quello stato le bottiglie dovevano essere nuove, intonse, e probabilmente le aveva bevute nel giro di poche ore. E lui non si era accorto di niente durante tutta la giornata, troppo impegnato dietro a una pista che avrebbe anche potuto rivelarsi completamente falsa.

Recuperò una coperta dalla stanza dell’altro, sostituì il cuscino con movimento felpato per mettergliene sotto uno che fosse asciutto e lo rimboccò, cercando di evitare che prendesse freddo, nonostante i pantaloni ancora fradici.

Una volta assicuratosi che l’altro fosse al sicuro, aveva già deciso come comportarsi.

Fu una notte frenetica, una corsa contro il tempo durante la quale recuperò un bottino ignominioso, rastrellando il capanno, la camera di Snake, il salotto, il solaio. Ogni singola stanza conteneva qualche piccolo tesoro alcolico, che andò ad accumulare in cucina, dove venne occupato tutto il tavolo, fra bottiglie nuove e vecchie.

Quando finì erano quasi le sei del mattino.

Era sfiancato, ma l’idea di dormire non lo solleticava minimamente: doveva porre fine a quella storia.

\--

Le prime avvisaglie del risveglio di Snake furono una serie di grugniti sommessi.

Otacon era seduto al tavolo della cucina, lo sguardo fisso sul divano, del quale poteva vedere solo lo schienale. Si sentiva un documentarista posto a poca distanza dal leone alpha.

La prima cosa che fece capolino fu la nuca del soldato, le spalle, parte della schiena.

Lo vide mettere i piedi a terra e incurvarsi su se stesso, una mano a passare le dita fra i capelli ormai asciutti.

Un nuovo grugnito di dolore e confusione uscì dalla sua gola.

Stava sicuramente cercando di riconnettere i vari pezzi del puzzle, ma nonostante fosse sempre stato un soggetto molto sveglio, in quell’istante pareva refrattario.

Si alzò, le spalle alla cucina, aiutandosi mettendo la mano sullo schienale e passando quella libera sul proprio volto. L’ingegnere notò che rimase bloccato a fissarla subito dopo: molto probabilmente aveva scoperto i residui di colore della sera prima.

Fu allora che finalmente si voltò.

Per prima cosa notò il coinquilino, seduto in silenzio al tavolo, una tazza di caffè davanti.

La seconda fu ciò che era presente sul tavolo stesso.

Lo sguardo di Snake era confuso, la fronte corrucciata nel tentativo di comprendere cosa stesse accadendo di fronte a lui.

«Ma che cazz-»

«Dobbiamo parlare».

Odiava quella frase.

Odiava sentirla, odiava pronunciarla, ma gli uscì spontaneamente della bocca prima che potesse anche solo pensare cosa stesse dicendo.

Il soldato fece i pochi passi che gli permisero di superare il divano, mettendosi esattamente di fronte a ciò che separava lui e Otacon.

Non disse niente inizialmente, lo sguardo su ogni singola lattina, piena o vuota che fosse, forse contando mentalmente quante potessero essere, se fossero davvero tutte.

«Snake, ti ricordi cosa è successo ieri sera?»

Si guardarono fissi negli occhi per la prima volta, e il silenzio cadde nuovamente fra loro. Era raro che il soldato non rispondesse a una provocazione, e per quanto delicato stesse cercando di essere, quella dell’ingegnere voleva essere tale.

Non avrebbe fatto ricadere nel vuoto quello che era successo, il comportamento insensato del suo amico, quello che sarebbe potuto accadere.

Si alzò, afferrando le due bottiglie incriminate, che aveva accuratamente messo ai piedi della sedia su cui si trovava. Fece il giro del tavolo, posizionandosi di fronte all’altro.

«Io lo so che con le nano-macchine, il tuo allenamento, la tua preparazione, le cose che a me sembrano insormontabili per te sono inezie. Ma, Snake, queste non sono cazzate. Da quanto va avanti?»

Otacon notó i pugni del suo amico stringersi, le nocche diventare bianche. Gli occhi dell’altro erano sempre sui suoi, non lo lasciavano andare, il che rendeva tutto più difficile.

«Ieri sera non eri in te. Eri un altro, qualcuno che non conosco».

Riassunse brevemente ciò che aveva visto, omettendo la pistola, la sua paura.

«Hai un problema. Non so cosa sia successo, non so chi fossi, ma non voglio che succeda di nuovo».

«Ti ho fatto male?»

Non si aspettava di sentirlo parlare, e sicuramente la sua espressione lo diede a vedere.

Ci mise qualche istante per rispondere, quasi come se non fosse stato certo di cosa volesse dire.

«No, non mi hai fatto male».

«Allora non vedo come tutto ciò ti riguardi».

Fu come se la porta di casa si fosse spalancata, lasciando entrare il gelo esterno.

«Come—»

«Mettiamo le cose in chiaro», cominciò Snake, tagliando in due passi lo spazio che li separava, parandoglisi davanti con aria truce, i muscoli tesi, le pupille ridotte a capocchie di spillo. Otacon si sentiva le gambe molli, pronte a cedere. «Hai frugato dove non ti doveva interessare. Stai mettendo parola su cose che non ti devono interessare. Non ti ho fatto male, non ti ho fumato in faccia, non ti ho costretto a bere con me quelle bottiglie».

«No, ma—»

« _Non_ ti intromettere».

L’ingegnere si fece piccolo piccolo. Avrebbe voluto far cadere a terra le bottiglie e tutti i suoi sensi gli urlavano addosso di lasciar perdere, di voltarsi e andarsene. Non erano affari suoi se l’altro voleva annegare nell’alcol.

Ma un’altra vocina, singola, più forte però delle altre, lo mantenne retto in piedi, anzi.

Si ritrovo a fare un mezzo passo in avanti, trovandosi a pochi centimetri dalla faccia dell’altro, che, se non se lo aspettava, non lo diede a vedere.

« _Non ti intromettere?_ Spiegami come posso non farlo quando nella stanza accanto il mio amico si sta cercando di ammazzare bevendo del whiskey da quattro soldi, vestendosi come se dovesse partire per il Vietnam da un momento all’altro! Se non ti avessi fermato saresti probabilmente uscito nel pieno della notte e chissà dove saresti adesso! Hai un fottuto problema, ed è inutile che tu ti nasconda dietro a un dito! Guarda cosa cazzo ho trovato! Ti rendi conto che questo equivale ad ammazzarsi?»

«Amico?», ripeté l’altro con un mezzo ghigno ricco di veleno. «Siamo colleghi, dottor Emmerich. Non siamo amici. E i colleghi non hanno il diritto di mettere naso nella vita altrui».

Snake era un soldato.

Sapeva i punti deboli del proprio avversario, sapeva dove colpire perché un proiettile o anche solo un pugno facesse quanto più male possibile. E anche in quella occasione dimostrò la propria attitudine.

Otacon barcollò, un passo all’indietro, le bottiglie sempre in mano.

Non avrebbe detto niente.

Non avrebbe fatto una scenata.

Non avrebbe pianto.

Deglutì, un groppo in gola, gli occhi ancora a cercare quelli dell’altro.

Lasciò cadere a terra le due bottiglie, liberandosi le mani.

«Bene», sussurrò con voce quanto più ferma di quanto si sarebbe aspettato.

Senza voltare le spalle all’altro, allungo una mano verso il tavolo, afferrando la prima bottiglia mezza piena a disposizione. Con forza la spinse contro il petto dell’altro, che istintivamente la afferrò.

«Allora prego, ammazzati pure».

Senza aspettare risposta, si avviò verso la porta, afferrò il giaccone ed uscì nel buio del mattino.

Fu una scelta dettata dalla rabbia, perché dopo appena cinquecento metri di gelo e neve vecchia di qualche giorno, si rese conto che non aveva di dove andare.

Rallentò il passo, il cuore in gola, e pian piano si fermò in mezzo alla strada mal segnata.

Lo circondava solo il silenzio del bosco.

Sollevò lo sguardo al cielo che si stava lentamente tingendo di rosa mentre un filo di condensa abbandonava la sua bocca, disperdendosi nell’aere cristallino delle prime ore del giorno.

Improvvisamente la vista gli si offuscò, le cime degli alberi divennero ombre tremolanti indistinto e le lacrime cominciarono a solcargli il volto freddo, tracce umide e calde che duravano pochi istanti, raffreddate subito dal gelo del luogo.

Pianse senza emettere alcun suono, come per non disturbare, così come aveva fatto dopo la morte di suo padre, dopo aver abbandonato Emma, dopo la prima notte passata con Julie.

Perse la cognizione del tempo, troppo occupato a ripetersi sino alla nausea le parole che aveva appena udito.

Non erano amici.

Colleghi, finiti insieme per un triste gioco del destino, senza alcunché in comune se non lo scopo della loro missione.

Due completi sconosciuti sotto un tetto troppo stretto.

Che lo avesse detto per rabbia o con sincerità, ad Hal poco importava: sentirsi dire un qualcosa del genere dall’unica persona di cui si fidava con tutto se stesso era troppo.

E la cosa che più gli faceva male era il fatto che per l'altro lui provasse ben più che semplice amicizia.

Lo amava in modo straziante.

Non riusciva ad ammetterlo in tutta onestà ma non riusciva a giustificare altrimenti la stretta al cuore che stava provando in quel momento, il profuso senso di nausea che aveva afferrato il suo stomaco.

Il pensiero che David fosse così rotto in quell’istante da rifiutare non solo il suo aiuto, ma persino di accettare la situazione, gli mozzava il fiato in gola e gli impediva di smettere di piangere.

E in tutto ciò, vi era l’aggravante dei suoi sentimenti.

Non pensava in modo coerente quando si trattava dell’altro, voleva stargli vicino, supportarlo, combattere al suo fianco nonostante tutte le difficoltà.

Ma come poteva farlo a fronte a un rifiuto simile?

Se neanche poteva definirsi suo amico, come poteva osare anche solo affrontare certe discussioni?

Pianse sino a che il cielo non divenne di un azzurro cupo e i raggi di un sole freddo cominciarono a filtrare fra le fronde degli alberi.

Solo allora cominciò a placarsi, sfiancato.

E cominciò a pensare lucidamente.

Non poteva tornare a casa, non adesso. Non sarebbe riuscito ad affrontare nuovamente quello sguardo, soprattutto se lo avesse scoperto nuovamente intento a bere.

Di fronte a una scena simile, avrebbe addirittura potuto decidere di tornare da Naomi in Inghilterra, senza guardarsi indietro. Avrebbe detto addio alla causa, al suo desiderio di rivalsa, a Snake.

Ma non era ciò che voleva.

Ciò di cui aveva bisogno era sedersi da qualche parte per lasciar passare la tempesta.

Così decise di incamminarsi lentamente verso il paesino più vicino, una cittadina di poche anime, punto di passaggio per lupi solitari dove erano soliti procurarsi il cibo e lo stretto indispensabile per la loro vita da fuggiaschi.

Nessuno aveva mai chiesto niente, specialmente non a Snake. Avrebbe dovuto camminare a lungo, e ringraziò che la neve non fosse fresca e che qualche traccia di strada fosse ancora visibile.

Sarebbe arrivato a destinazione in circa due ore, se non si fosse perso.

In caso contrario, aveva sempre il Codec a disposizione, ma pensò che si sarebbe piuttosto fatto sbranare da un branco di lupi piuttosto che fare la scenetta della damigella in pericolo con l’altro.

Prese così la sua decisione e con passo lento si incamminò verso la sua metà.

-

Del suo arrivo in città si stupirono in molti: il veterinario che curava i cani di Snake, il gestore del chiosco, il barista.

Lo fecero per due motivi: anzitutto perché era vestito come uno scappato di casa, cosa dalla quale non era eccessivamente distante come definizione; secondariamente perché era a piedi; e infine, ultimo ma non ultimo, perché era solo. Era effettivamente la prima volta che si presentava senza il collega in città, e non poté fare a meno di notare gli sguardi dei curiosi che incontrò lungo la strada.

Ma nessuno fece domande.

Non era abitudine in luoghi simili, dove essere di passaggio era la norma, soprattutto se uno dei due soggetti interessati aveva costantemente l’espressione di chi è pronto a spezzati il collo anche solo di fronte ad un cenno sbagliato.

Andò all’ufficio postale, dove scoprì che diversi pacchi che aveva ordinato erano arrivati, tutti ovviamente sotto pseudonimo diverso.

Dopodiché decise che sarebbe stato il caso di trovare un posto adatto dove passare la giornata, e fu grato che il bar fosse già aperto e con dentro abbastanza persone da passare quasi inosservato.

Questa sua particolare attenzione tuttavia svanì quando ordinò un tè caldo e venne fissato dagli avventori come se fosse entrato sparando con un fucile a canne mozze sul soffitto.

Cercò di non farci caso.

Si mise in un angolo, i suoi preziosi pacchi alla mano, e presto tutti si dimenticarono di lui.

-

Passò la giornata a leggere i nuovi numeri dei manga che aveva comprato online.

Non uscì mai, si limitò a ordinare, lieto di essere fuggito con il portafogli in tasca e che soprattutto vi fosse qualcosa al suo interno.

Riuscì a scacciare per diverse ore i brutti pensieri della notte precedente e di quella mattina, ma a un certo punto i manga finirono e si ritrovò di fronte alla dura realtà.

Sarebbe dovuto tornare alla base, prima o poi.

E avrebbe dovuto affrontare David.

Tentò di cancellare quel pensiero dalla sua mente, ma non riusciva a smettere di immaginare discussioni fittizie con plurimi finali, alcuni dei quali disastrosi, con un Otacon solo, alla fermata del bus con la sua unica valigia ricca più di materiale elettronico piuttosto che di vestiti, altri puramente folli, con Snake in ginocchio, in lacrime, a chiedere perdono per il suo comportamento.

Rimproverò più volte la propria fantasia malsana: non vi era nulla da romanzare in quella lite.

Anzi, si rese conto che non avrebbe certo potuto continuare a rimanere in quel bar per sempre: presto sarebbe dovuto tornare.

Avrebbero litigato nuovamente, lo sapeva, e il suo istinto gli stava urlando di non farlo, di non cacciarsi come suo solito in una situazione così disastrosa, e sapeva quanto fosse l’esperienza a parlare.

Ma non aveva alcun altro posto dove andare.

Ma soprattutto, quello era l’unico in cui voleva tornare. L’unico dove si sentiva libero, al sicuro, circondato da tutto ciò che amava.

L’unico dove c’era Snake.

David.

Si disse che se davvero teneva a lui, poco senso aveva continuare a nascondersi.

La bestia che aveva stanato lo stava stringendo in una morsa ferrea e chi gli aveva risposto quella mattina era lei, in tutta la sua violenza e cattiveria.

Non lui.

Non l’uomo che si preoccupava che avesse il suo frappuccino di fine missione, quello che controllava sempre che mangiasse in modo adeguato “per mettere un po’ di muscoli su quelle ossa”, quello che lo trascinava fuori di casa per fargli fare movimento per evitare che si rattrappisse alla scrivania; colui che gli aveva urlato contro non era quello con cui giocava con i propri cani, né era chi lo aveva accolto in casa come se lo avesse conosciuto una vita prima.

Prese la sua decisione.

Si assicurò che i propri manga fossero al sicuro, mettendoseli sotto il maglione, e dopo aver pagato il barista che lo aveva ospitato tutto il giorno, partì.

Se si fosse sbrigato, sarebbe arrivato a casa prima del calar della sera.

-

Gli era sembrato di essere già passato per quella strada, pensò. Aveva visto quell’albero, i rami messi a terra in quel modo e la radura poco più avanti.

Si era perso.

Non capiva come.

Aveva seguito pedissequamente le indicazioni classiche che andavano dalla cittadina alla base, e ormai erano passate più di due ore e mezza dalla sua partenza, eppure della casa nemmeno l’ombra.

Forse aveva sbagliato incrocio.

Con la luce bassa del tramonto, senza alcuna torcia se non quella che portava sempre in tasca con sé, ma che illuminava ben poco, era così facile confondersi anche dopo mille volte.

Prese un bel respiro per cercare di scacciare l’angoscia che cominciava a prenderlo.

Dopo la roccia segnata, doveva andare a destra, ne era sicuro.

Ma la roccia era quella giusta?

Non che ce ne fossero molte in mezzo a quella foresta, era difficile sbagliarsi.

Eppure.

Riprese a camminare, fischiettando, lo sguardo a cercare qualsiasi indicazione che potesse portarlo sulla strada giusta: un segno in qualche corteccia, delle tracce. Nulla vi era a terra, se non le sue stesse impronte.

Pensò al Codec, al fatto che gli sarebbe bastato attivarlo per chiedere aiuto a Snake, ma non voleva. Lo avrebbe fatto solo in caso di estremo pericolo, ed era anfora troppo presto per dirlo.

Questo fu il suo pensiero sino a che il sole svanì definitivamente dietro all’orizzonte lontano, lasciando dietro di sé solo una traccia di raggi rosati morenti.

A quel punto, quando il buio cominciò a prendere possesso di ogni cosa, si rese conto che forse aveva fatto una cazzata.

Si era perso.

Era ancora sulla strada, certo, ed era quasi certo che fosse quella giusta, eppure continuava a sbagliare, a ritornare sui suoi stessi passi.

Lo avrebbe trovato sicuramente ironico se non fosse stato fottutamente spaventato.

Si accucciò in mezzo al sentiero, gli occhi chiusi.

_Inspira_.

_Espira_.

Sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Doveva solo concentrarsi un’ultima volta.

Quando sentì in lontananza il primo ululato però, la sua concentrazione andò scemando, lasciandolo in uno stato di puro terrore, che aumentò man mano che a quel primo verso se ne aggiunsero altri, sempre più concitati più vicini.

Si era scordato – per quanto fosse possibile – che il bosco in cui viveva pullula a di bestie, feroci e non.

E che c’erano i lupi.

Ne aveva visto le impronte più volte, gliele aveva fatte notare Snake, eppure non se ne era mai veramente preoccupato.

Un fruscio fra le frasche lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri.

Si tirò in piedi, arretrando in base ai suoni, ma era del tutto inutile. Era circondato.

Li sentiva, sempre più vicini.

Il cuore gli batteva in gola con forza, sembrava quasi che volesse abbandonarlo, mentre le sue gambe sì, lo reggevano, ma parevano fatte di gelatina.

Doveva chiamare Snake, doveva attivare il Codec, doveva—

Fu con la schiena a terra prima ancora di terminare il suo ultimo pensiero.

Qualcosa di veloce e forte lo aveva spinto a terra e ora gli stava addosso, l’alito pesante e caldo sulla sua faccia, le zanne ben visibili nella bocca a pochi centimetri dalla sua.

Non provò nemmeno ad urlare.

Pregò solo che fosse rapido.

E indubbiamente lo fu, ma fu anche inaspettato, perché ciò che lo assalì fu solo una lingua, che cominciò a tempestarlo di leccate sul volto scoperto, sugli occhiali, mentre guaiti felici accompagnavano la lappata. Altri suoni, altri versi altre lingue si unirono subito dopo, Otacon capì.

Non erano lupi.

Erano i cani di Snake.

Le bestiole lo assalirono una ad una, e benché Otacon riuscisse a malapena a vedere, li riconobbe tutti, chi dal comportamento, chi dalla sensazione che gli dava il pelo folto sotto le dita.

Si tirò su a sedere e senza ritegno alcuno abbracciò quello che lo aveva assaltato all’inizio, Barrel.

Se loro erano lì, la casa doveva essere vicino.

Ma questo non spiegava come mai si trovassero in quel luogo: a quell’ora avrebbero dovuto essere nelle loro gabbie.

Non se ne fece un cruccio: si alzò in piedi, ripulendosi dal terriccio e dalla neve. Spronò i cani, ordinando loro di portarlo a casa, e nonostante non fosse il loro padrone questi presero a correre intorno a lui, guaendo e scodinzolando, aprendogli pian piano la strada nell’oscurità.

\--

Quando entrò in casa, il calore che lo accolse quasi gli fece male alle membra.

Il caminetto era acceso e lanciava ombre allungate per tutta la stanza. Tutto era identico alla mattina, tutto tranne un dettaglio.

Il tavolo era vuoto.

E Snake non era presente.

La porta della sua stanza era chiusa e nessun suono proveniva dal suo interno.

Nessuno lo accolse, nessuno gli chiese come stesse.

Si lasciò andare sul divano, spossato.

I cani erano già nelle loro cucce, dove avrebbero già dovuto trovarsi da tempo, e Otacon si ritrovò a pensare che certamente non si erano liberati da soli.

Snake aveva notato la sua assenza, doveva essersi preoccupato, e aveva mandato in sua ricerca.

Magari in quell’istante si trovava anche lui fuori, magari si stava vergognando, magari voleva rimediare, magari—

La porta della stanza del suo collega si spalancò, facendolo sobbalzare.

Snake indossava una tuta sgualcita, la barba dei giorni precedenti sempre presente. Lo degnò di uno sguardo freddo, ma non disse nulla. Superò il divano, buttandosi verso il frigo per procurarsi un bicchiere di acqua fresca, ma di Otacon non si curò.

Né del fatto che fosse appena rientrato dopo una giornata fuori, né che i suoi cani fossero stati a zonzo fino a qualche minuto prima.

Lo ignorò senza ostentazione alcuna: pareva davvero che non si fosse accorto della sua presenza, ma era impossibile che fosse così.

Otacon era in mezzo al salotto, ben visibile, il giaccone ancora indosso, il volto rubizzo per il cambio repentino di temperatura, gli occhiali appannati.

«Snake», provò a incominciare. Voleva dirgli che i cani erano al sicuro, che li aveva trovati sulla strada del ritorno – mai avrebbe ammesso la verità, ovvero che loro lo avevano trovato -, ma l’altro gli lanciò una fredda occhiata e si vide costretto a bloccarsi.

Il soldato fece dietrofront e con passo fermo rientrò nella propria stanza senza aprir bocca, lasciandolo nuovamente solo.


	2. II

I giorni successivi furono un vero e proprio incubo per lo scienziato: smisero di parlarsi. Le discussioni vertevano unicamente sul lavoro, ed essendo un momento di stallo spesso languivano.   
Tuttavia, essendo la loro base così minuta non facevano altro che imbattersi l’uno nell’altro nelle semplici attività quotidiane.   
Si calpestavano i piedi quando dovevano prendere il caffè, si scontravano per andare in bagno, cercavano di prendere lo stesso pacco di cereali a fronte del poco latte rimasto.   
Era snervante.   
In particolar modo per Otacon, che non sapeva più nulla del destino degli alcolici, e il fatto che non fossero in alcun posto raggiungibile a lui gli fece concludere che fossero nella stanza di Snake, a lui ormai interdetta senza che vi fosse il bisogno di esplicitare il divieto. 

Nelle poche occasioni in cui si era ritrovato vicino a Snake, si era sorpreso nel cercare nel suo profumo la benché minima traccia di alcol, ma ciò che sentiva era solo caffè, tabacco e legna da ardere, il tipico odore che aveva Snake quando non erano in missione.   
Otacon si ritrovò più volte a pensare a quanto fosse terribile non poterlo più sentire da vicino, visto che ormai l’altro non si sedeva più accanto a lui sul divano la sera.  
Gli mancava sentire la sua presenza, il guizzare dei muscoli sotto i pantaloni morbidi a stretto contatto con i propri, così poco allenati, fragili. Gli mancava il calore che emanava, i borbottii che emetteva quando vedeva qualcosa che lo indispettiva in una delle serie che Otacon gli propinava, le risate che riusciva a strappargli e delle quali era così fiero.

Nonostante tutto ciò che era successo nella sua vita, quel periodo divenne un tormento.   
L’ingegnere si scoprì sempre meno interessato al cibo, sempre meno propenso al lavoro. Le giornate passavano pigramente e non vi era cenno alcun di miglioramento da parte di nessuno dei due. 

Otacon pensava “Se vorrà aiuto, me lo chiederà”. Si rifiutava di pensare che Snake potesse essere così cocciuto da non fare un passo avanti. 

Ma nulla accadde per tanti, troppi giorni. 

L’attesa di un nuovo ingaggio o di un segno qualsiasi da parte di Naomi era ormai snervante. L’ingegnere era spompato, l’ombra di se stesso, un fantasma che aleggiava silenziosamente per casa. 

Quando quella sera decise di andare a farsi una doccia, lo fece per più ragioni: in primis perché doveva scrollarsi di dosso il freddo che regnava nella casa; secondariamente, sapeva che Snake stava bevendo. Aveva visto il suo sguardo quando era uscito qualche istante prima dalla propria stanza, la barba sfatta, gli occhi lievemente offuscati.  
Per essere in quelle condizioni, doveva aver dato fondo a quanto era rimasto della sua scorta, sempre che non se ne fosse procurata un’altra giù in città. 

Otacon era giusto alla conclusione che Snake dovesse bere così tanto per via delle nano-macchine: molto probabilmente gli permettevano di reggere l’alcol meglio di chiunque altro sulla faccia della terra, e per poter sentire qualcosa doveva portarsi all’estremo. 

Aveva fatto delle ricerche sull'abuso della sostanza, e ciò che aveva trovato non gli era piaciuto. 

Decise così che non voleva pensare quella sera.   
Voleva scivolare sotto la doccia, farsi avvolgere dall’acqua calda finché questa avesse retto – la tempesta che infuriava fuori certo non aiutava il boiler -, dimenticandosi di ogni cosa.   
Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, lasciò scivolare a terra i pesanti indumenti sgualciti, posò gli occhiali e con qualche reticenza si infilò sotto il getto. 

Strinse i denti quando la prima acqua fredda lo colpì al petto, ma non arretrò, prendendolo come una sfida.  
Vide la propria pelle accapponarsi e andò a coprirsi le zone più sensibili come forma di protezione, ma presto il calore cominciò a scendere dal soffione e l’aria si riempì di vapore. 

Otacon si lasciò andare.   
Bagnò i lunghi capelli neri, facendo sì che ricadessero piatti sul capo, dopodiché appoggiò la testa sulle piastrelle di fronte a sé, lasciando che l’acqua scorresse lungo la schiena.   
Aveva bisogno di questo.

Di acqua che scorresse, del suo bacio sulla pelle, del calore.   
Aveva bisogno di sentire quel massaggio, quel tocco morbido e rilassante su gran dorsale e trapezi, e tanto avrebbe voluto che fossero delle dita tornite a sciogliere quei nodi che si ritrovava a forza di star seduto al computer, ma così non era e doveva accontentarsi. 

Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro e chiuse gli occhi, scacciando via qualsiasi pensiero o tristezza, concentrandosi unicamente sul ticchettio ritmico delle gocce sulla pelle. 

Quasi si ritrovò a contarle, come fossero state lacrime di pioggia.   
Uno, due, dieci, cento, mille, una cascata di gocce calde.   
Si cullò da solo, sino ad estraniarsi completamente, come se il mondo attorno a lui non ci fosse. 

Forse fu per questo che venne preso alla sprovvista, forse fu perché in quei giorni ormai non dormiva e difficilmente riusciva a notare qualsiasi cosa potesse indicare un rischio; o forse fu semplicemente perché se Snake non voleva essere sentito, allora così sarebbe stato. 

Otacon venne afferrato tramite la tenda della doccia. 

Fu veloce, repentino.   
Venne avvolto dalla plastica gelata, gettato a terra, in un angolo. Non vedeva, sentiva solo il fruscio del materiale che lo avvolgeva e il ticchettio violento dell’acqua su di esso, smorzato però nei punti in cui stava chi lo aveva bloccato in quella posizione.   
Otacon non vedeva, e anche se avesse voluto non ci sarebbe riuscito, gli occhiali troppo lontano dalla sua portata.   
Portò istintivamente avanti le mani per toccare il proprio aggressore ma questo glielo impedì, bloccandogli le mani sotto il telo con il proprio peso.   
Lo scienziato riusciva a intravvedere solo forme distorte da sotto la tenda, ma bastavano per capire chi l’altro fosse. 

Prima che potesse parlare, sentì le mani dell’altro serrarglisi intorno alla gola attraverso la plastica. Questo attenuava la presa, ma non la rendeva certo meno soffocante. 

Snake lo voleva morto.  
Lo sentiva dal tocco, dalle dita furiose che lo stringevano.

Non sarebbe uscito da quel bagno. 

«Dimmi del progetto». 

Le parole dell’altro gli giunsero confusionarie ma ferme, come se si fosse trattato di un normale interrogatorio. 

«Parla! Voglio sapere i nomi e la localizzazione, ora».

Otacon provò a parlare, ma gli era impossibile.   
La gola bruciava e la vista cominciava ad offuscarglisi. 

Snake lo avrebbe ucciso.   
La persona di cui più si fidava, quello che non voleva lo definisse come amico, gli avrebbe tolto l’ultimo respiro. 

«D-dav—»

L'altro strappò via il telo, convinto che stesse per dire qualcosa di importante. Finalmente lo vide bene, la bandana legata intorno alla fronte, la mimetica militare verde scuro. Allentò la presa sul suo collo solo per permettergli di parlare. 

«Snake, ti prego, sono io», riuscì a gracchiare, la voce rotta dal dolore. 

«Se pensi che possa fermarmi sapere chi sei stai sottovalutando la tua posizione in questa storia». 

Otacon riprese a parlare ma venne bloccato subito, l’avambraccio dell’altro a premere sulla sua trachea.

«Quanti anni hanno adesso? Ti rendi conto di cosa hai messo in giro? Sono dei bambini, cazzo. Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo fatto insieme, dopo tutte le puttanate in cui mi hai messo in mezzo, te ne esci fuori con una cosa simile? Sei malato, Zero. Giocare così con la vita altrui come se niente fosse! Dimmi dove sono!»

Otacon vedeva, ma ogni immagine gli passava davanti agli occhi costellata di lumicini, lampi e colori.   
Vide la rabbia di Snake montare sempre di più, la propria mano portarsi in avanti per toccare il volto dell’altro. 

Lo chiamò per nome, forse addirittura lo implorò, ma presto divenne tutto nero, e fu certo, in un ultimo pensiero limpido, che l’ultima cosa che avrebbe visto sarebbe stato il volto stravolto dall’ira di Snake. 

Che modo orribile di morire, si disse, prima di scivolare nell’oblio. 

-

Svegliarsi fu per lui una sorpresa.

L’aria era ovattata, immobile. Non sapeva dove si trovasse, né se davvero potesse considerarsi vivo.   
Ma se quello era l’aldilà, avrebbe dovuto avere a che fare con troppi problemi passati, e in tutta onestà non era un qualcosa di cui sentiva la necessità. 

Certo, si disse, che se davvero lo era si stava portando dietro tutti i dolori della vita precedente.   
La gola era dolorante, la schiena pareva essere stata presa a sassate e la testa gli doleva orribilmente. 

Si mise a sedere con fatica, rendendosi conto di essere non tanto su di una soffice nuvola paradisiaca, quanto su di un normalissimo materasso, coperto da quelle che dovevano essere quattro piumoni e coperte di diversa fattezze. 

Ci mise qualche istante a prendere coscienza di dove si trovasse: era la stanza di Snake, inondata dalla luce lattiginosa del mattino che trapelava dalle finestre senza tende. 

Dunque, o era vivo o Dio – o chi per lui – aveva un pessimo senso dell’umorismo. 

Cercò intorno a sé per trovare gli occhiali, e li trovò infine sul comodino. Li inforcò rapidamente e finalmente poté guardarsi intorno con chiarezza. 

La stanza era completamente a soqquadro, con vestiti a terra e alcune lattine di birra buttate in un angolo. Ne distolse immediatamente lo sguardo, portandosi per istinto la mano alla gola.   
Era dolorante al tatto e deglutire era particolarmente difficile: gli sembrava di ingoiare sabbia. 

Spostò le coperte, liberandosi dalla coltre pesante. Indossava degli abiti enormi, decisamente non suoi: una felpa e i pantaloni di una tuta, entrambi grigio scuro. Non era sicuramente entrato in doccia vestito così. Si girò, deciso ad alzarsi, quando la porta della stanza si aprì lentamente. 

Fece capolino Snake con in mano una brocca di acqua fredda e un bicchiere, lo sguardo a terra, sovrappensiero, che quando vide l’altro seduto bellamente sull’orlo del materasso si bloccò. 

Otacon registrò quello che accadde dopo in pochi istanti. 

La brocca cadde a terra, spargendo acqua ovunque ed esplodendo in mille pezzi.   
Lo scienziato, istintivamente, arretrò, spingendosi con la schiena contro la testiera del letto.   
Snake, dal canto suo, tagliò la distanza che li separava in pochi passi, passando con le scarpe sui cocci rotti, quasi buttandosi sul letto. 

L’ingegnere chiuse gli occhi, voltando la testa da un lato in attesa dell’impatto, ma ciò che avvenne fu più delicato di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato.   
Si sentì avvolgere dalle braccia del soldato, una mano ad afferrargli i capelli arruffati, l’altra a stringere la vita. Le sue rimasero bloccate fra i loro busti, immobilizzate dal peso dell’altro. Il respiro di Snake era lento, quasi assente, ma riusciva a sentirlo sul suo collo. 

Otacon non capì. 

Rimase immobile, interdetto e paralizzato dalla stranezza del momento. Poi, all’improvviso, tutto quello che era accaduto la sera prima – era la sera prima? – gli tornò alla memoria in un unico flash. 

Si irrigidì sotto il tocco dell’altro, che continuava a stringerlo con forza.

Era svenuto. 

Lo aveva soffocato sino a farlo svenire, convinto che fosse un altro, quello Zero.   
Aveva cercato di ucciderlo. 

«Mi dispiace».

Furono le prime parole che gli sentì pronunciare, e quasi non le sentì, perso come era nelle proprie realizzazioni, ma Snake non si fece pregare e le pronunciò di nuovo, ancora e ancora e ancora, sino a che la sua voce non suonò solo come un mantra spezzato. 

Otacon fece forza sulle proprie braccia per separarsi dall’altro quanto bastava per poterlo guardare negli occhi. 

Erano quelli di sempre, blu intenso, tristi, ma lucidi come mai li aveva visti prima.   
Si concesse per un istante il dubbio che l’altro stesse per mettersi a piangere, ma lo scartò subito. 

Solid Snake non piangeva. 

Solid Snake era un soldato. 

Otacon non sapeva cosa dire.   
Non aveva dubbi sulla sincerità delle sue parole, e sapeva che ciò che era successo era dovuto alla morsa dell’alcol, ma sentirsi addosso le mani dell’altro, la sua rabbia e disperazione, con tutta la malignità delle intenzioni, lo stava rendendo timoroso. 

Chi gli stava chiedendo scusa era indubbiamente Snake. 

Chi gli aveva fatto male la notte prima no. 

Ma convivevano insieme: stesso corpo, stessi occhi, stessa voce. 

Era così difficile scindere le due cose in quell’istante, e la paura cominciò a serpeggiare dentro lo scienziato, spingendolo a staccarsi ancora di più.   
L’altro lo capì, e non diede a vedere né di esserne ferito né di volerlo bloccare.   
Lo lasciò andare, rimanendo tuttavia al suo posto. 

Si osservarono a lungo. 

Snake sembrava sull’attenti, in attesa di una punizione, una strigliata, qualsiasi cosa.   
Otacon si sentiva inadatto in quella posizione da giudice: di fronte a tutte le persone che in vita sua lo avevano ferito e che aveva ferito a sua volta, per la prima volta si trovava in mano un potere che non gli si addiceva. 

Non poteva però restare in silenzio e basta.   
Dovevano parlare.   
E se finalmente potevano mettere una pezza a ciò che era successo nelle settimane passate, quello era il momento giusto. 

Aprì la bocca per parlare, provando ad emettere un suono, ma ciò che ne uscì fuori fu solo un rantolo dolorante e una sensazione di bruciore incandescente che lo spinse a portarsi le mani alla gola, cosa che non fece che peggiorare la situazione. Istintivamente portò il busto in avanti, fra le gambe ciondoloni fuori dal materasso, lo sguardo sul pavimento in legno. Una serie irrefrenabile di colpi di tosse lo prese alla sprovvista, sconquassandolo, colpendolo alla trachea con stilettate dolorose. 

L’altro, in tutta risposta, si allontanò, lasciandolo solo mentre cercava di annaspare, l’aria che pareva fuoco.   
Tornò pochi istanti dopo, inginocchiandosi ai suoi piedi, porgendogli dell’acqua fresca. 

Otacon la ingollò con ingordigia.   
Non che gli facesse davvero qualcosa, ma riuscì a donargli almeno un poco di sollievo.   
Si riprese in pochi istanti, il soldato sempre ai suoi piedi, lo sguardo come quello di un cane fedele. 

Conscio dei suoi limiti, l’ingegnere provò nuovamente a parlare, questa volta riuscendovi.   
La sua voce uscì roca, flebile. 

«Cosa è successo?»

La domanda voleva essere ben più precisa, ma decise di non strafare per il momento.

L’altro non rispose immediatamente: abbasso lo sguardo, come se si vergognasse, per poi risollevarlo immediatamente con risolutezza. 

«Non ne ho idea. Le ultime cose che ricordo sono che ero nella mia stanza, da solo, circa a metà pomeriggio, e poi il nulla. Quando mi sono ripreso, ero in salotto, a terra. Ero vestito come se fossi appena tornato da un allenamento nell’esercito, la mimetica bagnata, le armi cariche sparse per il salotto, un gran mal di testa. Non sapevo che ore fossero, né da quanto fossi in quello stato. So solo che mi sono alzato e sono andato in bagno seguendo il rumore dell’acqua».  
Si interruppe, incerto, per poi riprendere pochi istanti dopo.   
«È stato allora che ti ho trovato. Eri a terra, fradicio, mezzo avvolto dalla tenda della doccia. Ho pensato inizialmente che ti fossi sentito male, ma poi ho notato—»

Snake, preso dal raccontare, non si accorse che stava allungando la mano verso il collo dell’altro, che in tutta risposta si ritrasse istintivamente.  
Se il gesto avesse ferito il soldato non fu dato sapere, perché questi discostò subito la mano come se avesse sfiorato del fuoco. 

«Le ferite che avevi erano troppo peculiari per essere dovute alla caduta. Quando ho capito che eri solo svenuto ti ho trascinato fuori di lì, ti ho portato a letto e ho cercato di sistemare alcuni graffi e di asciugarti. Ho pensato che fosse il caso di lasciarti dormire ancora qualche ora prima di provare a svegliarti per controllare come stessi».

E prima di metterti faccia a faccia con questo casino, pensò Otacon. Ma non lo disse. E la sua parte razionale scacciò di nuovo il pensiero. 

Avrebbe voluto chiedere altro, ma il pensiero di sforzare nuovamente la gola lo faceva inorridire.   
Snake però non accennava a voler riprendere, spiegando come potesse essere accaduta una cosa simile. 

Il soldato non era stupido, non era ottuso, non era cieco.   
Aveva già sicuramente ricollegato ciò che era accaduto agli avvenimenti di due settimane prima, e se non lo voleva ammettere era perché se ne vergognava profondamente.  
Ma il silenzio ostinato che calò parve fare il suo effetto, e Snake riprese a parlare, questa volta con sguardo basso. 

«Ho fatto come l'ultima volta, vero?»

Otacon annuì. 

E come avevo previsto, hai fatto male anche al sottoscritto oltre che a te stesso. 

«Non voglio che tu parli adesso. Non voglio tu mi dica cosa è successo. Non so neanche se voglio sentirlo, soprattutto da te. Voglio che adesso tu ti riprenda».

Otacon sorrise lievemente, non riuscendo a trattenersi. Ma il sorriso gli morì subito sulle labbra. 

«Quando ti sarai ripreso, farò in modo che tu possa andare dove voglia. Sentirò direttamente Naomi, così potrà aiutarti a trovare un posto adatto per continuare le rice—»

Lo scienziato allungò la mano, afferrando per la spalla.   
Snake lo osservò con curiosità dalla sua posizione di svantaggio. 

Lo sguardo di Otacon doveva essere quello d’un disperato, e l’altro lo colse.

«Non puoi restare qui dopo quello che è successo. Non so quando potrebbe riaccadere, non so se mi fermerò la prossima volta. Finirei per ammazzarti».

Mormorò l’ultima frase con tono basso, come se se ne stesse vergognando. 

Otacon si sarebbe aspettato di reagire in modo diverso.   
Solitamente la sua reazione di fronte alle difficoltà con le altre persone era farsi piccolo piccolo, nascondersi, magari chiedere scusa anche di fronte al torto altrui. 

Così aveva fatto con suo padre.  
Così con Emma.   
Così con Julie. 

Una costante ammissione di colpe non esistenti. 

Quella volta fu diverso, perché dentro gli montò un fuoco furente. 

Come osava.

Come osava anche solo pensare che avrebbe accettato.   
Che se ne sarebbe stato in silenzio, spedito dall’altra parte del mondo come un essere senza volontà, mentre l’altro restava in quel posto sperduto in mezzo al nulla ad ammazzarsi.   
Come poteva pensare che avrebbe detto di sì a quella folle proposta, che lo avrebbe lasciato solo, che non avrebbe lottato. 

Snake lo vedeva ancora come l’uomo che aveva trovato nascosto in un armadietto, i pantaloni zuppi della propria paura.   
Da un lato aveva ragione, aveva ancora una fottuta paura: di essersi messo sulle spalle un peso troppo grosso, del proprio passato, di essere catturato, di morire. 

Ma una di quelle paure era quella di non vedere più David. 

Di rimanere indietro ad aspettarlo un giorno, in una squallida stanza di albergo usata come base per qualche missione, sino a rendersi conto che non sarebbe mai tornato.   
Di perderlo in battaglia.  
Che fosse reale, sul campo, o contro se stesso. 

Questa paura batteva tutte le altre, e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per far sì che non si realizzasse.   
E il fatto che Snake non lo capisse lo faceva ammattire. 

La rabbia del momento batté la paura del dolore. 

Si spinse in avanti, portando anche l’altra mano sulla spalla libera dell’altro, scrollandolo.   
Non gli importava che lo ritenesse idiota, né che da quel gesto l’altro avrebbe potuto capire cosa davvero provava nello starli accanto.   
Non gli importava neanche che l’altro non lo considerasse suo amico: per Otacon, Snake lo era, e si sarebbe comportato di conseguenza. 

«Sei un fottuto idiota!»

La voce uscì fuori rotta e gli sembrò di ingoiare una manciata di spilli. 

«Chi cazzo ti credi di essere per comportarti così?! Sei un fottuto stupido, incosciente, che crede che vada bene giocare con la propria vita solo perché gli hanno impiantato delle stupide nano macchine dentro. E sai una cosa? È inutile che tu faccia l’altruista con questa storia dei Metal Gear! Non sei un filantropo come dici di essere, sei solo un cazzo di egoista, perché pensi che se ti succedesse qualcosa non gliene fregherebbe un cazzo a nessuno. E così via, ti fai sparate addosso, esplodere, inseguire! E questo non ti basta, no! Ti sei messo anche a bere così tanto da ridurti in questo stato. E lo sai perché? Perché pensi solo a te stesso, non frega niente di nessuno, neanche di chi cerca di darti una mano e si preoccupa per te! E adesso pretendi di fare il grande gesto mandandomi via per distruggere quel che rimane della tua esistenza? Se tutte le persone che hanno problemi dovessero ridursi come stai facendo tu il genere umano sarebbe già allo sfacelo e tu non puoi, non mi devi fare questo. Perché non è giusto, cazzo. Perché ci sono persone che ti vogliono bene, che si preoccupano che tu sia tutto intero, e tu cosa fai? Te ne freghi così, come se niente fosse. Sei un fottuto idiota, David, e se c’è un Dio sa quando vorrei prenderti a pugni in questo istante». 

Se gli avessero dato da bere dell’acido avrebbe fatto meno male, ma il cuore gli stava rimbombando così tanto nelle orecchie e nel petto che non vi face quasi caso.   
David lo stava osservando a poche decine di centimetri dal suo volto, gli occhi spalancati e la bocca lievemente aperta per l’incredulità.

Mai avrebbe pensato di sentire Otacon parlare così, con quel fervore e ira, e soprattutto mai contro di lui. 

Ma non riuscì a trattenere comunque uno sbuffo divertito.   
Non per il discorso, che aveva indubbiamente colpito nel segno, quanto per l’immagine dello scienziato intento a tirargli goffamente un pugno. 

Hal se ne accorse, e si rese conto anche del perché di quella risata nascosta, ma non poté fare a meno di arrossire.   
Scrollò l’altro, gli occhi grigi spalancati dietro gli occhiali spesso, corrucciato e imbarazzato. 

«Snake! Non ridere! Sono serio!»

Fu come se due settimane di silenzio e la notte prima fossero state solo un brutto sogno, perché l’altro si rilassò sotto le sue mani, e con lenti sussulti cominciò a ridere, prima di soppiatto poi sempre più forte, sino a piegarsi in avanti, la testa sulle ginocchia dell’altro, che colto di sorpresa sembrava intenzionato a non mollare la presa sulle spalle del soldato. 

Otacon provò a controbattere, pregandolo di prenderlo sul serio, che era furibondo e che non doveva permettersi di trattarlo così.   
In tutta risposta, inaspettatamente, Snake si sollevò da terra, abbandonando le ginocchia dell’altro, e lo avvolse nelle proprie braccia. 

Fu diverso da prima. 

Altrettanto inaspettato, ma senza la disperazione di cui aveva intriso il primo abbraccio. 

Sentiva il calore dell’altro, i suoi muscoli guizzare nella stretta, e Otacon pensò che per quell’uomo avrebbe anche ucciso. O che sarebbe morto.   
Tutto pur di sentire le sue braccia, le sue dita, il suo profumo. 

Dio, lo amava così tanto. 

Le sue mani, che aveva allontanato dall’altro nella sorpresa dell’abbraccio, tornarono a cercarlo. Si avvolsero intorno al busto tonico del soldato e lo cinsero come se avessero avuto paura di perderlo.   
Rimasero così a lungo, ma non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza.   
Avrebbe voluto lasciar vagare le mani lungo la sua schiena, sino all’attaccatura dei capelli spettinati. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che sarebbe andata bene, che avrebbero affrontato anche questa. Avrebbe voluto avere il coraggio di spostare la testa dall’incavo del suo collo per poter andare a cercare le sue labbra, ma non lo avrebbe mai fatto. 

Se quello doveva essere il massimo che avrebbe mai ottenuto da lui, gli sarebbe bastato. 

Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, al quale l’altro rispose stringendo più forte. 

Sarebbe stato davvero la sua morte, pensò Otacon. In un modo o nell’altro. 

Pensava che nulla avrebbe mai più rotto quel silenzio, sino a che non avvertì la voce calda di Snake mormorare qualcosa nella quiete di quella mattina innevata. 

«Ho bisogno di te».


	3. III

Snake non fece alcun cenno quando l’ultima goccia di alcol andò a sporcare la neve.  
Non un sussulto, non un sospiro.

Otacon quasi se ne stupì, anche se non avrebbe dovuto.  
Sapeva come fosse l’altro quando si imponeva una solida disciplina, e la promessa che si erano scambiati valeva più di qualsiasi ordine.

Nulla sarebbe rimasto in casa di quel veleno.  
Solo così avrebbero potuto mettere una pezza alla situazione.  
Ma non sarebbe stato facile: Snake aveva ammesso di aver cominciato a bere in modo sempre più pesante dopo Shadow Moses, in particolare prima dell'arrivo di Otacon in Alaska.  
La scoperta di essere solo un clone lo aveva scosso ben più di quando mai avrebbe osato ammettere, e gli sembrava che dentro la bottiglia potesse esserci la soluzione.  
Non aveva tenuto conto di una cosa però: le nano-macchine.

Se per un essere umano normale bastavano pochi bicchieri per farsi stendere, per lui non era così. Aveva cominciato a raddoppiare le quantità assunte per poter sentire davvero qualcosa, e di lì a poco era diventato normale correggere il caffè, bere direttamente dalla bottiglia di scotch al mattino, portarsi dietro una birra o due nell’uscire con i cani.  
Con la presenza di Otacon le cose erano cambiate: non lo faceva più in bella vista.  
Lo scienziato non chiese il perché, se davvero non lo considerava un problema, ma si rese conto che era ovvio che nel suo inconscio Snake sapesse bene che doveva fermarsi e che il giudizio altrui avrebbe aggiunto ulteriore senso di colpa alle sue bevute.

I primi buchi aveva cominciato ad averli già dopo i primi mesi.  
Vuoti di memoria che duravano svariati minuti, mai più di due ore. Lapsus, confusione, voci conosciute che no, non era possibile fossero davvero lì con lui.  
Ogni tanto ricordava distintamente cose che non potevano essere avvenute.

Non a lui, perlomeno.

Quando Otacon gli chiese che tipo di ricordi, Snake tagliò corto.  
Non ne voleva parlare.  
Non in quel momento.

Si scambiarono poche parole durante quella gelida giornata invernale.  
Un po’ perché Otacon aveva ancora troppo male per farlo, un po’ perché si erano detti abbastanza dal suo risveglio e discuterne troppo risvegliava discussioni e immagini delle ore precedenti.  
Per quando Snake gli avesse chiesto perdono, i segni sulla gola erano i suoi, e dentro di sé sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito davvero a perdonarlo se non avesse fatto come si erano promessi.  
Eliminare completamente l’alcol dalla propria vita, smettere di tentate di ammazzarsi.  
Sarebbe stato un percorso arduo, ma dovevano provarci.

Otacon ricevette una chiamata da Mei Ling, che rigirò sul Codec di Snake: troppo male per rispondere.  
Vennero così a sapere che di lì a poco avrebbero potuto trovare un contatto interessante nei pressi di New Orleans, ma si trattava di un qualcosa a un mese e mezzo di distanza. Sarebbero rimasti in Alaska sino ad allora a raccogliere informazioni.  
Accusarono un'influenza della defezione telefonica di Hal.

La sera la passarono come al solito: sul divano, la TV fortunatamente funzionante nonostante la neve degli ultimi giorni. Snake si occupò di cucinare e Otacon rimase sorpreso nel vederlo così premuroso e attento.  
Si lasciò coccolare: il suo caffè caldo, ma non troppo da fargli male alla gola, carne tagliata sottile e morbida, accompagnata da un brodo oleoso ma ricco, perfetto per quel clima.

Sorprese Snake un paio di volte a lanciare occhiate sfuggenti alla credenza dove di solito stavano le dannate bottiglie, ma ormai non vi era più nulla, si fidava.  
Però poteva capirlo: le abitudini come quella erano le più difficili da eliminare, e presto la debolezza si sarebbe insinuata anche nella corazza del soldato.

Otacon aveva fatto ricerche dedicate durante quella giornata, mentre l’altro era impegnato con i cani.  
Aveva scoperto a cosa potevano essere state dovute le crisi di identità di David, la sua paranoia.  
Ma soprattutto aveva scoperto cosa li avrebbe aspettati nei prossimi giorni.

L’ingegnere era già pronto.  
Se avesse dovuto avrebbe chiuso il soldato in camera, chiudendolo a chiave, sino a che il peggio non fosse passato, ma avrebbe dovuto prima discuterne con Snake stesso.  
Si fidava di lui e gli serviva la sua piena approvazione.

Andavano nascoste armi, oggetti contundenti, qualsiasi cosa che l’altro avrebbe potuto utilizzare in modo improprio.  
Essenzialmente tutta la casa.

Secondo i suoi calcoli, il giorno dopo sarebbe stato l’inizio di un lungo periodo di disintossicazione, con una serie di sintomi che non riusciva a prevedere nel loro insieme: vari siti specializzati parlavano di crisi epilettiche, allucinazioni, coma.  
Poteva accadere il peggio.  
Ma dalla loro avevano l’abilità delle nano-macchine di rigenerare il soldato, cosa che probabilmente lo aveva salvano sino ad allora da cirrosi ed itterizia.  
Forse li avrebbero aiutati, riducendo i tempi di ripresa, ma non potevano saperlo.

Otacon era accoccolato sul divano, le ginocchia al petto, rannicchiato in un angolo. Snake, come sempre, esattamente accanto a lui.  
Ma non era come al solito.  
Non c’era l’intimità che li aveva accompagnati negli ultimi anni, ma solo un lieve imbarazzo che faceva sì che fra i due non ci fosse il minimo contatto.

Snake si alzava per fumare spesso.  
Avanti e indietro, a ritmi sempre più serrati man mano che film e programmi scorrevano di fronte ai loro occhi.  
Otacon le contò, ma non disse niente.

Un mostro alla volta.

Erano ormai le undici.  
Fuori vi erano solo oscurità e silenzio.

Snake si alzò per l’ennesima volta, lasciando Hal da solo.  
Questi decise che non sarebbe successo niente se si fosse allungato giusto un paio di minuti sul divano. Dopotutto, pensò, era sempre il suo giaciglio. Si sarebbe spostato una volta che l’altro fosse tornato.  
Sarebbe anche stato il caso di discutere una volta per tutte delle mosse da fare nelle ore successive.  
Del fatto che forse avrebbero dovuto fare a Snake qualche sacca di fisiologica per aiutare ad idratarlo – ne avevano ancora dopo quella retata dal veterinario in Ontario?  
O forse bastava bere e reintegrarsi con vitamine et similia? Aveva letto quanto necessario, ma non bastava a colmare le sue lacune.

Era un ingegnere, santo Cielo, mica un medico!

Pensò e ripensò a cosa fare, ma non seppe davvero per quanto perché, mentre gli occhi gli si chiudevano lentamente, sogni e pensieri si fusero insieme, confondendosi, e lui non seppe più se ciò che era nella sua mente fosse davvero razionalità o immagini fumose dettate dal suo inconscio.

Si risvegliò sulle immagini statiche della televisione, un lieve rumore di fondo che illuminava la stanza di un bianco brillante ma malsano.  
Si tirò su a sedere di scatto, allarmato.  
C’era qualcosa che non andava, lo sentiva nell’aria, nei peli del collo che gli si erano rizzati come se avesse sentito una folata di vento gelido.  
Si sistemò al meglio gli occhiali storti, mettendo finalmente a fuoco, e vide finalmente Snake.  
In quei pochi istanti si era già immaginato di tutto: che l’altro stesse già bevendo, che fosse incosciente, che lo stesse di nuovo per attaccare.

Invece no: era seduto al tavolo della cucina, la testa bassa nascosta dalle braccia, le mani affondate nei capelli scuri, un rivolo di fumo azzurrognolo illuminato unicamente dalla luce della cappa dei fornelli alle spalle di Snake.  
Si alzò, andandosi a mettere di fronte a lui.

Sul tavolo vi era un posacenere con almeno una decina di mozziconi accartocciati.

«Snake?»  
Scostò una sedia, lasciando che questa strisciasse rumorosamente sul pavimento in legno, e si sedette di fronte a lui.

«Snake, cosa succede?»

Questo finalmente alzò lo sguardo, le mani sempre a stringere le ciocche.  
Era sempre il suo, ma gli occhi erano stanchi, la pelle pallida, la barba ancora lunga completamente scompigliata.  
Non disse nulla, il soldato.  
Si limitò a portare le mani in avanti sul tavolo, sollevate, mostrando il tremore compulsivo che le stava affliggendo.

Otacon rimbalzò lo sguardo dalle mani del collega al suo volto più volte, senza riuscire a celare la preoccupazione.

«Come ti senti?», domandò, mordendosi subito dopo la lingua.

L'altro si tolse dalle labbra la sigaretta per spegnerla nel posacenere, tornando a posare le mani sul tavolo per tentare di placare i movimenti inconsulti.

«Come se mi fosse passato addosso il Rex».

«A parte questi che sintomi hai?»

«Fino a due ore fa solo questo, ma più lieve. Ora comincio ad avere mal di testa e guardare la luce non aiuta. Ogni tanto la frequenza aumenta senza alcuno stimolo: dura qualche minuto e si placa se fumo».

«Non dovrebbe funzionare così, credo».

«Mi va bene qualsiasi cosa che possa bloccare questa merda. Quanto dovrebbe durare?»

Otacon non voleva ammettere che non ne aveva idea, ma poteva fare una stima più o meno azzeccata basandosi su ciò che aveva letto.

«I primi sintomi dovrebbero cominciare a mostrarsi dopo circa 4-8 ore a seconda della gravità della dipendenza. Da quando hai cominciato a tremare?»

«Ben oltre le otto ore».

«Credo sia una buona cosa. Giusto?»

Snake non aveva bisogno di parlare per esprimere appieno ciò che pensava, e lo sguardo che lanciò ad Otacon bastò per rispondere alla sua domanda.

«I sintomi successivi», riprese l’ingegnere, «andranno ad aumentare di intensità, con un picco fra il secondo e terzo giorno. In una settimana il peggio dovrebbe essere passato, ma è un percorso lungo, con strascichi di mesi. Il tuo fegato deve riprendersi, e in base a quanto bevevi ci vorrà più o meno tempo».

«Mesi?!»

«Non lo sappiamo per certo. Le nano-macchine hanno la capacità di rigenerare le tue ferite in relativamente poco tempo, e ciò che causa l’alcol non è tanto diverso. Solo che invece che essere un buco nel petto, è un qualcosa di sistemico. Quindi dovrebbero aiutarti a guarire, ma non so quanto ci metteranno».

Calò il silenzio fra loro.

Snake si fissava insistentemente le mani tremanti, quasi come se non fossero state sue, e Otacon si mise a farlo a sua volta.

Passò parecchio tempo prima che il soldato riprendesse a parlare.

«E se il bisogno di bere diventasse troppo forte?»

Hal sollevò lo sguardo.

«Adesso è forte?»

«Non troppo. È la solita sensazione che ho quando non bevo per un po’, come quando siamo in missione. C’è una vocina che mi sussurra “Bevi, bevi, bevi” in modo costante ma delicato, come fosse un consiglio gentile».

«È mai diventato così forte da farti sentir male?»

«No. Non le ho mai dato il tempo di urlare. L’ho sempre soffocata prima dandole quello che voleva».

Fu come se una mano si fosse insinuata fra le coste di Hal, divaricandole senza romperle, per andare a stringere il suo cuore pulsante con fermezza.

Allungò la mano, andando a cercare quella del soldato che sollevò lo sguardo con aria sorpresa.

«Se dovesse cominciare a parlare più forte, urleremo ancora più forte di lei. Sei riuscito a scamparla in situazioni ben peggiori, ce la farai anche questa volta».

Lasciò la mano lì, a irradiarsi del calore dell’altro, ma la sfilò presto con imbarazzo.

«Sino a che i sintomi non andranno a peggiorare, devi cercare di soffocarli. Prova a dormire, Snake. Domani penseremo al resto».

-

* * *

-

Non tardarono ad arrivare.  
La mattina successiva, svegliatosi ad un orario indecente, si stupì nel constatare che di Snake non vi era traccia.  
Ma la porta di camera sua era chiusa, e alle undici del mattino non era definitivamente tipico del soldato.  
Nessun suono, nessun tonfo, nulla che potesse far presagire il peggio.

Otacon aprì la porta, cercando di fare quanto più piano possibile, ma lo scricchiolare del legno sotto i suoi piedi rivelò la sua presenza.

La stanza era immersa nell’oscurità.

Qualche debole raggio di sole filtrava dalla finestra serrata, ma niente di più.  
L’aria era immobile, calda, febbrile.  
Ogni respiro sembrava faticoso e Otacon si sentì prendere un poco dal panico.

Un grugnito gli rivelò la posizione del letto del suo collega, che raggiunse a tentoni.

«Snake?», sussurrò delicato.

Gli sembrava di essere entrato nella tana di una bestia feroce.

Allungò una mano, cercando il materasso, ma inaspettatamente ciò che trovò fu subito il corpo immobile dell’altro.  
Ritrasse subito le dita per istinto, ma subito tornò da lui.

Snake era girato su un fianco.  
Non riusciva a vederlo nell’oscurità della camera – la porta dietro alle sue spalle ormai socchiusa - ma quello era sicuramente un suo braccio.  
Era madido di sudore.

Lasciò scorrere la mano, incontrando del tessuto, e Otacon suppose stesse indossando una canotta.  
Il tessuto era bagnato, appiccicato alla sua pelle. L’ingegnere proseguì il suo viaggio sensoriale senza opposizione, sino a risalire al volto dell’altro.  
Si rese conto che gli stava dando le spalle.  
Passò le dita sui suoi capelli, altrettanto bagnati, sino ad arrivare alla fronte. Gli posò una mano sopra.  
Poteva sentire i brividi di freddo scuotere il corpo dell’altro, e quando sentì quanto scottava ne capì bene il motivo.

«Snake, hai la febbre alta».

Una voce flebile lo raggiunse, così bassa che per un istante pensò di essersela immaginata.

«Non urlare».

Otacon non aveva alzato la voce per pronunciare le sue parole, ma non lo ribadì.  
Si limitò ad abbassare il tono quando riaprì la bocca.

«Hai mal di testa?», sussurrò.

Gli rispose dapprima un grugnito.

«Sembra che mi stiano trapassando il cervello con un coltello».

«Hai un’emicrania», riprese. «È normale. Anche la febbre lo è. Devi reidratarti e dormire».

Portò indice e medio sul collo dell’altro, a premere sulla carotide. Fu felice di avere al polso in quel momento un orologio capace di illuminarsi al buio.

«Hai la frequenza parecchio alta», disse dopo un minuto.

Non che sapere quel fattore avrebbe cambiato il loro comportamento: non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe dovuto fare per abbassarla, ma si ricordava che era uno dei dati da tenere sotto controllo.

Snake si raggomitolò su se stesso, imprecando.  
Tremava. Spasmi violenti percorrevano il corpo, non così forti da sembrare un attacco convulsivo, ma certamente impressionanti.

Otacon si allontanò quanto bastava per cercare a tentoni la luce sul comodino.  
Quando la accese senza avvisare, la reazione dell’altro fu quella di stringersi ancor di più contro le proprie ginocchia.  
Finalmente poteva vederlo.

Fragile come non mai.

Indossava, come aveva sentito al tatto, una canotta scura e i pantaloni di una tuta, completamente madidi di sudore. Il letto non era messo meglio: probabilmente era andato avanti così tutta la notte.

Un poco di panico lo prese, ma decise di scacciarlo immediatamente.

Non poteva lasciarlo in quelle condizioni.

Gli toccò nuovamente la spalla, per attirare a sé la sua attenzione.

«Snake, non puoi rimanere così».

Nessuna risposta.  
Difficilmente ne avrebbe ottenuta una che gli sarebbe andata a genio.

Si allontanò dalla stanza, tornando poco dopo con delle pezzuole e una bacinella, dell’acqua fresca paracetamolo e un pacco di vitamine che Snake continuava a procurarsi da che aveva iniziato a lavorare sul campo.  
Non aveva arance fresche, solo qualche mela ammaccata.  
Avrebbe dovuto fare la spesa il giorno successivo, ma questo implicava lasciare l’altro da solo.  
Ma era un problema del domani, adesso ne aveva ben altri.

Recuperò dall’armadio una tuta pulita, e si ripromise di fare il bucato per entrambi il giorno dopo.

Si avvicinò nuovamente al letto, sfiorando nuovamente la spalla del soldato con delicatezza.

«Snake», sussurrò. «Vieni, togliamoci questi vestiti bagnati, su. Ti aiuto io».

«No».

«Non fare il bambino», disse con dolcezza, senza riuscire a trattenersi dall’accarezzargli i capelli. «Su, ti aiuto io. Starai meglio dopo».

«Per favore…»

Lo mugolò in tono tanto mogio che Otacon si sentì profondamente in colpa quando lo afferrò per l’orlo della canotta, tirandola su per sfilargliela. Non fu facile, perché inizialmente l’altro non fece nulla per aiutarlo nell’impresa, ma una volta che riuscì a sfilargliela dalla testa, considerò il peggio andato. Certo, l’altro era ancora raggomitolato e sarebbe stato difficile convincerlo a rilassare braccia e gambe per liberarsi definitivamente della maglia e dei pantaloni, ma con caparbietà ce l’avrebbe fatta.  
Ne approfittò comunque per recuperare una delle pezzuole, inumidendola per andare poi a bagnare la schiena dell’altro, cercando di pulirlo dal sudore.  
Questo rispose all’acqua fredda con un gemito infastidito, ma non si mosse.

Non era facile lavorare pezzo per pezzo, specialmente dal momento che l’altro gli stava dando la schiena e non sembrava intenzionato a girarsi, ma non si lasciò scoraggiare.  
Asciugò e pulì quanta più pelle possibile e quando ebbe finito passò ai pantaloni dell’altro.  
Li sfilò con delicatezza, riuscendo a disincastrarli anche dalle ginocchia serrate, e li gettò in un angolo.

Snake era adesso nudo di fronte a lui, solo la canotta ancora intrecciata fra le braccia.  
Otacon si lasciò scappare indubbiamente qualche pensiero impuro, ma cercò di non darvi troppo peso.  
Aveva altro da fare.

Con delicatezza, fece con le gambe come aveva fatto con la schiena, asciugandolo e rinfrescandolo, sino a che non rimasero solo le zone ancora a contatto con il materasso. A quel punto prese i pantaloni nuovi e cominciò a farglieli indossare.  
Snake divenne più collaborativo. Allentò la presa, si lasciò vestire, e quando fu il momento lasciò anche che Otacon togliesse di mezzo la canotta per fargli indossare la maglia asciutta.  
Spronandolo con voce delicata, lo fece scivolare sul lato del letto ancora intonso, fresco. Le coperte erano malamente accumulate ai suoi piedi, ma non gliele mise addosso.

Pensò prima a farlo stendere supino, mettendogli una pezza bagnata sugli occhi, per nascondere la luce e dargli sollievo. Fece lo stesso con i polsi, e una volta che ebbe concluso lo celò sotto le coperte pesanti.

Tremava sempre, scosso da fremiti scostanti.

Con delicatezza, si mise seduto sul bordo del letto e gli sollevò la testa.  
Gli posò sulle labbra un bicchiere di acqua, che l'altro ingollò con ingordigia. Fu solo con il secondo che gli fece prendere le pastiglie e compresse, ma ciò sembrò non saziare comunque la sua sete.

Quando ebbe finito, si rese conto che non sapeva che altro fare. Avrebbe potuto preparargli qualcosa da mangiare. Forse con qualche ortaggio di quelli avanzati avrebbe potuto fare un brodo, ma sarebbe stata una prima volta.  
Forse internet lo avrebbe aiutato.

Fece per alzarsi, diretto in cucina, deciso a lasciarlo in pace, quando la mano sinistra di Snake lo afferrò per il polso. Non si chiese come avesse fatto ad essere così preciso, avendo la pezzuola a coprirli gli occhi.

«Snake…»

«Resta».

«Devi dormire».

«Mi sembra stia per esplodermi il cuore e che mi stiano trapanando il cranio. E continuo a pensare a cose brutte. Parecchio brutte. Non ho voglia di stare solo, non riesco a dormire e ho una fottuta voglia di bere. Resta con me».

«Volevo prepararti qualcosa da mangiare».

«Non credo riuscirei a tenerlo dentro a lungo in qualunque caso. Siediti e raccontami qualcosa».

La presa dell’altro si allentò, lasciandolo libero.  
Decise che la cosa migliore da fare era seguire il desiderio di Snake, e dopo aver coperto il lato bagnato del letto con una coperta vi si mise sopra, la schiena in appoggio sulla testiera, le mani incrociare sull’addome.

«Di cosa vuoi che parli?»

«Quello che vuoi. Quello che ti piace. Distraimi. Di solito ci riesci».

Otacon arrossì un poco, lieto che l’altro fosse virtualmente cieco in quel momento.  
Ma colse la palla al balzo.

Era il momento adatto per raccontargli l’intera trama di Neo Genesis Evangelion.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo NSFW

Si svegliò per il caldo.

Un caldo opprimente e appiccicoso, che lo stava costringendo sul petto, accompagnato da un solletichío peculiare sotto il naso.

Aprì gli occhi.

La stanza era sempre illuminata dalla flebile lampada sul comodino alla sua sinistra. Era silenziosa, immobile, afosa.

Mancava l’aria lì dentro.

Poi Otacon capì.

Abbassò lo sguardo e vide una folta massa di capelli castani. La testa a cui questi capelli appartenevano era bellamente appoggiata al suo petto, così come parte del busto attaccato ad essa.

Snake era letteralmente avvinghiato a lui.

Ecco spiegato il caldo, il solletichío, il profumo ben noto dell’altro così forte.

L’ambiente divenne ancora più bollente e Otacon si ritrovò a sollevare lo sguardo al soffitto, imprecando sommessamente.

Si era addormentato, e Snake con lui.

L’unica cosa che li separava erano le coperte ancora addosso al soldato, ma costui dormiva così beatamente e profondamente che lo scienziato dovette lasciarsi andare sospirando.

Chiuse gli occhi, sconfitto.

Doveva alzarsi, controllare che stesse bene, dargli qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti. Con la mano sinistra andò delicatamente a toccargli la fronte – il braccio destro era completamente bloccato.

Scottava ancora e la fronte era di nuovo imperlata di sudore – chissà dove erano finite le varie pezzuole – ma perlomeno era riuscito ad addormentarsi.

Chissà da quanto erano in quella posizione.

La luce che penetrava dalle finestre era decisamente più tenue ma poteva essere semplicemente nuvolo.

Sarebbe stato meglio per lui alzarsi. Avrebbe convinto Snake a farsi una doccia fredda per abbassare ancora la temperatura e ne avrebbe approfittato per cambiare le lenzuola.

Perlomeno sarebbe potuto tornare in un letto pulito.

Magari avrebbe dormito ancora e l’indomani si sarebbe risvegliato un uomo nuovo.

Ne dubitava seriamente.

La strada era ancora lunga e quelle erano solo le prime difficoltà.

Non si accorse, perso come era nei suoi pensieri, che con la mano libera aveva cominciato ad accarezzare i capelli di Snake, liberandoli dai piccoli nodi che il cuscino aveva fatto formare. Si fermò imbarazzato, certo che l’altro stesse per dirgli qualcosa, ma così non accadde.

Dunque, pensò, che male c’era a continuare?

Affondò le dita nei capelli scuri, giocando con le ciocche, massaggiando lo scalpo. Lasciò che il proprio collo si rilassasse, facendo così affondare il naso nella chioma di Snake.

Fumo, sudore febbrile, legna da ardere.

 _Casa_.

Ne era sicuramente impregnato lui stesso in quell’istante, ma sentirlo così da vicino sulla pelle dell’altro lo fece rabbrividire di aspettativa.

Si attaccava così tanto a quei piccoli momenti rubati che ormai la vergogna era passata in secondo piano.

Bramava il sentirlo così caldo, così vicino, così suo.

Mai come in quell’istante lo era stato e non riusciva a maledirsi per il come erano giunti in quella situazione. Ciò che importava in quell'istante era che Snake fosse lì, fra le sue braccia, a cercare calore e forse altro. E che Hal era l’unico a poterglielo dare.

Dio, si sentiva così patetico.

Ma questo pensiero non gli impedì di lasciare che le sue labbra baciassero la testa dell’altro con tenerezza, quasi devozione.

Lo fece prima una singola, rapida volta. Poi una seconda, una terza, sempre meno veloci, sempre più intense, sino a che non le posò senza intenzione di staccarle.

Avrebbe scambiato qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi, per poter fare quel semplice gesto quando più gli piaceva.

E invece doveva rubarlo così.

_Non adesso, Hal. Non piangere ora._

Chiuse gli occhi, scacciando via le lacrime, e quasi non si accorse del mugolio soddisfatto che proveniva dal soldato.

La voce roca spezzò il silenzio della stanza con languore felino.

«Mhh Master, dobbiamo sbrigarci».

«Uh?»

Otacon si staccò immediatamente dalla testa dell’altro, ma prendere le distanze era impossibile.

«Dovrebbero tornare fra un’ora».

«Chi?»

«Non fare il finto tonto. Lo sai. Già sospettano qualcosa, vorrei evitare di farmi cacciare a calci in culo».

Stava sognando. Sì, definitivamente.

Stava sognando di nuovo quel Miller.

Master Miller.

Aveva già pronunciato il suo nome quella volta in hotel dopo la missione.

Doveva essere un sogno frequente.

Miller era l’uomo che lo aveva formato maggiormente sul campo.

Colui che lo aveva addestrato e reso il soldato che era, nano-macchine a parte.

L’uomo morto per mano di Liquid stesso.

Una fitta di gelosia si impossesso di Otacon, ma non disse nulla. Anzi.

Malignamente, decise di stare al gioco.

Tanto era solo un sogno per l’altro, non gli sarebbe successo nulla di male.

«Ci conviene muoverci allora. Cosa facciamo?»

«Io avrei un’idea».

Lo disse con voce bassa, ancora più smorzata e roca rispetto al solito. _Sensuale_.

Otacon si convinse di essere andato in black-out completo solo per il tono di quelle poche parole, e tanto bastò perché l’altro prendesse il controllo della situazione.

Otacon si ritrovò con la schiena sul materasso, entrambe le braccia bloccate ai polsi dalle mani di Snake che torreggiava su di lui.

_No, ti prego. Non di nuovo._

Il terrore lo prese e gli mozzò il fiato.

Lo avrebbe attaccato di nuovo.

Non era un sogno, no di certo.

Era la febbre, l’astinenza, la confusione che ormai da mesi si era insinuata nelle loro vite.

Snake era sveglio, gli occhi blu illuminati dalla luce flebile della lampada, sul volto un ghigno sardonico.

Ma, come l’ultima volta, non lo vedeva.

Aveva un altro di fronte a sé, forse un nemico.

Avrebbe tentato di nuovo di ucciderlo e questa volta non ne sarebbe uscito vivo.

Chiuse gli occhi, pronto a sentire le mani dell’altro sulla sua gola, le lacrime agli occhi nel panico.

Ma non furono mani quelle che avvertì sulla propria pelle, ma labbra.

Labbra morbide, sottili, denti delicati che mordevano la cute ferita dandogli un lieve dolore.

Otacon sospirò, incredulo.

Snake lo stava leccando seguendo la prominenza del pomo d’Adamo, indulgendo sul giugulo, mordicchiando l’angolo della mandibola esposta.

Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, ma non smise di opporre resistenza.

«Se ti dibatti così mi costringi ad essere più cattivo».

Fu un sibilo quello che gli giunse alle orecchie e – Cielo – fu come se il diavolo stesso gli stesse sussurrando le peggio sconcezze.

Ma era solo Snake.

Non c’era alcun demonio in quella stanza.

Otacon voltò il capo, pronto a parlare, a dirgli di smetterla, ma non fece in tempo.

Il soldato gli mozzò il fiato impossessandosi delle sue labbra, cercando subito la sua lingua con voracità, violentemente, come ad indicare che era suo e di nessun altro.

Fu istintivo per Otacon sollevare il bacino per andare a cercare il corpo di Snake, e anche costui non si fece attendere. Lo lasciò strusciare quanto bastava, ma presto fu il militare a cominciare ad ondeggiare per far sentire all’altro il proprio desiderio.

Otacon pensò di essere morto.

Era morto e quello era il paradiso.

O l’inferno, lo avrebbe deciso dopo.

Ma Dio, lo sentiva così bene anche senza la possibilità di toccarlo con le proprie mani.

Sentiva il suo calore irradiante, la lussuria in ogni sfregamento, la voglia in ogni bacio.

Si lasciò divorare e divorò a sua volta, folle di desiderio e piacere e voglia di urlare che sì, sì, lo voleva ancora. Ogni bacio, ogni morso, ogni mugolio o ordine sussurrato nel suo orecchio.

Voleva tutto, tutto, tutto quello che Snake voleva dargli.

Poco importava che nella sua mente lui fosse un’altra persona, a lui bastava.

Finalmente gli liberò le mani per impegnare le proprie a cercare di spogliarlo della felpa e poté ricambiare. Andò a cercare nuovamente i suoi capelli, lo attirò a sé con la nuca per impedirgli di allontanarsi, e nemmeno quando andò a togliergli la maglietta scura – nuovamente umida di febbre – si separò da lui più dell’istante che gli permise di farla passare dalla testa.

Si ritrovarono nuovamente avvinghiati, pelle contro pelle.

Snake bruciava, era scosso ancora dai brividi della febbre, ma Otacon registrò queste informazioni senza considerarle davvero. Ora importava solo quel tocco, quei baci, la sensazione di solletico che gli dava la sua barba nello sfregarsi contro la sua pelle delicata.

A malapena si accorse della mano che stava scendendo lungo il suo addome, sino ad arrivare ai larghi pantaloni della tuta, dove si insinuò senza chiedere, superando anche gli slip per andare ad afferrare con decisione l’erezione implorante che l’altro gli aveva scatenato.

Fu allora che si staccò quanto bastava per gemere, per appropriarsi di quella sensazione così desiderata senza interferenze esterne – per quanto piacevoli fossero.

Snake lo stava toccando con bramosia, coscienzioso nei movimenti, lento e preciso.

Sapeva come farlo.

Lo aveva già fatto a qualcun altro.

Aveva già dato piacere a un altro uomo, probabilmente a quel Master Miller per cui lo stava scambiando, e magari a molti altri.

Aveva imparato cosa gli piaceva, che movimenti fare, dove doveva trovarsi il polpastrello inumidito dagli umori per dare la maggior sensazione di piacere.

Aveva imparato dove afferrarlo per rendere il tutto una infinita tortura ma anche come farlo durare una manciata di secondi.

Il pensiero di Snake intento a toccare un altro uomo, a guardarlo con pura lussuria, dedito a farlo venire – magari fra le proprie labbra – gli mozzò il fiato, gli fece girare la testa, lo portò sull’orlo del baratro in un istante.

Inarcò la schiena chiedendone ancora, quell’ultimo tocco che lo avrebbe fatto sprofondare.

«D-David», mugolò, la testa ottenebrata dal piacere.

Snake calò su di lui nuovamente, le labbra vicine al suo orecchio.

«Bravo, Kaz. Così. Vieni per me».

Non avrebbe potuto sognare nulla di più eccitante.

La voce calda dell’uomo che desiderava - _che amava_ – che lo implorava di cedere, di lasciarsi andare a quel tocco delicato fatto da dita callose di soldato.

Eppure.

Eppure non era lui che stava chiamando.

L’aria si ruppe intorno a loro come fosse fatta di cristallo e Otacon si risvegliò.

Non era giusto quello che stava facendo, per nessuno dei due. Snake era confuso, delirante, in preda alla febbre e ai sintomi dell’astinenza.

Doveva fermarlo.

Portò la mano a bloccare quella del soldato, che si fermò per guardarlo negli occhi, l’espressione vittoriosa e piena di voglia.

_Era così frustrante._

«David, continuiamo in doccia».

Lo vide sollevare un sopracciglio.

«Gli altri stanno per tornare».

«Lì è più sicuro. Fidati di me».

Scivolò da sotto di lui e lo attese in piedi, e ci volle poco prima che l’altro lo seguisse. Allungò una mano, che questo afferrò subito, trascinando a sé per rubargli un altro bacio.

Avrebbe voluto piangere.

Si lasciò spingere così fino al bagno, a tentoni, un bacio e un morso dietro l’altro, facendo scivolare pantaloni e intimo di entrambi a terra.

Si separò da lui solo per entrare nella doccia e questo gli bastò per godersi lo spettacolo dell’altro in tutto il suo splendore.

Era arrossato al volto, gli occhi lucidi di desiderio e di febbre. I muscoli luccicavano imperlati di sudore, le mani tremavano ancora e riusciva a controllare il tremito solo quando erano impegnate a tenerlo stretto a sé.

«Sei così bello», si lasciò sfuggire, il petto dolorante.

Snake sorrise.

Non un ghigno sardonico, ma un vero sorriso di gioia che si tramutò subito in bacio.

Si lasciò spingere nella doccia, ma ci volle ancora qualche istante prima che avesse il coraggio di accendere l’acqua.

Lo baciò di sua sponte ancora una lunga, dolorosa volta, assaggiando la sua lingua, inspirando per sentire il suo profumo.

Era un bellissimo, bellissimo errore.

Fu distraendolo così, con l’erezione del soldato premuta contro l’addome, che lo spinse sotto il soffione, accendendo l’acqua improvvisamente.

La mise gelida, quanto bastava perché l’altro sobbalzasse, distraendosi, dandogli le spalle per togliere quella pioggia fredda.

Otacon ne approfittò.

Balzò fuori dalla doccia, afferrò la chiave del bagno, chiuse la porta alle proprie spalle e rinchiuse nella stanza l’altro, lasciandolo solo ad imprecare contro il gelo improvviso.

«Ehi!»

La doccia si fermò e subito il suono di pugni sulla porta lo fece sobbalzare. Prese una delle sedie, puntandola per bloccare l’uscita dell’altro, che se avesse voluto buttarla giù a calci lo avrebbe fatto senza problemi.

«Miller, apri!»

«No!»

«Sei una testa di cazzo!»

Otacon decise che il modo migliore per giocare era continuare a recitare. Per se stesso, per la propria sanità mentale e per la salute di Snake.

«Sono un tuo superiore, David».

«Hai ragione. Sei una testa di cazzo, Master Miller! Ecco, ora va bene? E adesso apri!»

«Tu non uscirai di lì sino a che non ti sarai fatto una doccia, soldato! Hai la febbre alta e ti avevano già detto in infermeria di curarti. Quindi questo è un fottuto ordine, ci siamo capiti?!»

Gli rispose il silenzio.

«Ho detto, ci siamo capiti?»

Un “ _Sì signore_ ” sommesso gli giunse alle orecchie, e subito dopo il suono della doccia riprese a riempire la base.

Otacon si ritrovò a sospirare, nudo come un verme nel loro salotto, l’erezione ancora visibile e fastidiosa nonostante il dolore al petto che stava provando.

Si maledisse per aver ceduto all’inizio e ma anche per non averlo fatto pochi istanti prima, quando avrebbe potuto realizzare uno dei suoi desideri più reconditi.

Volle urlare, calciare qualcosa, ma si trattenne e si limitò a buttarsi di schiena sul divano, la pelle a diretto contatto con il tessuto liso, le mani al volto per cercare di scacciare lontano vergogna e lacrime.

Pensò al tocco di Snake sulle sue labbra, il suo sorriso quando gli aveva detto quanto fosse bello – e lo era davvero, così tanto da star male – alla sua mano su di sé. Ai sussurri miagolati nel suo orecchio.

Avrebbe voluto fermarsi, avrebbe dovuto, ma era troppo.

Si coprì gli occhi con l’avambraccio sinistro, portando la mano destra alla propria erezione. La afferrò nello stesso identico modo con lui lo aveva fatto Snake. Stessi movimenti, stessa velocità.

La mano però era così diversa.

Niente calli, niente calore febbrile, nessun bacio ad accompagnare quel tocco.

Si concentrò su ogni singolo istante: sui gemiti dell’altro, sul primo bacio rubato, su quella frase.

Dio, quella frase, quell’ordine, quella preghiera.

Lo avrebbe fatto ammattire di lì sino alla sua morte.

_“Bravo, Kaz. Così. Vieni per me”._

La ripeté nella sua mente sino alla nausea, decine e decine di volte con quella costante nota stonata che lo teneva sull’orlo del piacere sino a che non si concesse un piccolo desiderio, una fantasia.

_“Bravo, Hal. Così. Vieni per me”._

Sentì il proprio piacere spillare con forza fra le sue dita, sul polso, sull’addome.

Non si trattenne dal gemere, mugolando il nome dell’altro, implorando, il bacino in aria come a chiedere ancora, di più.

Ma Snake non lo sfiorò, non lo ripulì il suo seme dal suo corpo con lingua avida, non si preoccupò di farlo mettere a caproni per possederlo su quel divano come il suo corpo agognava.

Era solo, nudo, sporco, con un senso di vuoto nauseante alla bocca dello stomaco.

Rimase immobile a lungo, rumore statico in testa, sino a che il freddo della stanza non lo costrinse ad alzarsi per andarsi a pulire dal lavandino della cucina.

Si rivestì in fretta, la doccia ancora in funzione, e cerco di sistemare la camera da letto di Snake quanto più velocemente possibile, come se qualsiasi oggetto fuori posto avesse potuto rivelare ciò che era successo.

Non appena l’ultima goccia smise di ticchettare, lui corse fuori dalla porta del bagno, indeciso sul da farsi.

Non sapeva quanto sarebbe durata fantasia, quando Snake avrebbe smesso di scambiarlo per il suo ex addestratore.

Magari lo avrebbe costretto a dormire in bagno quella notte.

Certo non c’erano finestre da cui sarebbe potuto scappare, e il cibo avrebbe potuto essere un problema, ma in qualche modo magari—

«Otacon».

La voce dall’altra parte della porta sembrava distante, ma aveva definitivamente pronunciato il suo nome.

«…è successo di nuovo?»

Lo scienziato si avvicinò alla porta del bagno, a un passo di distanza dalla sedia che la bloccava.

«Snake?»

Un brontolio gli rispose, seguito subito dal suono della maniglia che tentava di essere aperta. Smise subito dopo pochi istanti.

«Mi hai chiuso dentro».

«Ho dovuto».

«Stai bene?»

Ripensò a ciò che era successo poco prima, ai baci, al suo corpo, alle sue parole, ma le scrollò di dosso come fossero state gocce di pioggia.

«Sì. Non mi hai fatto male».

Non sentì risposta per parecchio, e si domandò se davvero l’altro fosse rinsavito.

Nessun suono uscì dalla stanza sino a che non decise che doveva controllare.

Era un uomo malato dopotutto, non poteva abbandonarlo così.

Scostò la sedia, infilò la chiave nella toppa e attese un istante, quanto bastava per vedere se l’altro lo avrebbe travolto nel tentare di fuggire. Ma ciò non accadde.

Aprì la porta con delicatezza e infilò dentro la testa, cercando l’altro nel poco spazio disponibile.

Lo trovò seduto sul coperchio della tazza, un asciugamano in vita, la pelle e i capelli bagnati.

Snake lo cercò con sguardo stanco.

Otacon non poté fare a meno di pensare a quanto avrebbe voluto asciugare ogni singola goccia con un bacio.

«Quanto è durato questa volta?»

Gli andò davanti, ormai certo che fosse tornato in sé, e si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, guardandolo dal basso verso l’alto.

«Non so dirtelo esattamente. Dormivi e quando ti sei risvegliato eri…diverso».

«Un'altra persona?»

«No, non questa volta. È stato diverso dall’ultimo attacco, eri…»

_Impegnato in una relazione con il tuo addestratore di quando eri nei Berretti Verdi, e mi hai scambiato per lui tanto che ci è mancato poco che mi facessi scopare da te dentro questo stesso bagno._

«Eri te stesso. Ma da giovane. Ti comportarvi come se fossi stato ancora una recluta».

Snake sbuffò una mezza risata.

«Bei tempi. Sicuramente più facili».

Otacon non rispose. Non voleva dargli appigli.

«E perché mi hai chiuso sotto la doccia?»

«Ho pensato che magari avrebbe potuto risvegliarti, o perlomeno farti abbassare la febbre. Come ti senti?»

«Sempre uno schifo, ma uno schifo bagnato. Le mani continuano a tremare e darei il mio occhio destro per una birra».

L'ingegnere si limitò a farsi sfuggire un “ _Oh_ ”.

Cosa si aspettava?

Che sarebbe svanito magicamente tutto?

«Davvero non ricordi niente?», si lasciò scappare Otacon, mordendosi subito dopo la lingua, maledetta la sua curiosità.

Snake si lasciò cadere all’indietro, la schiena sul muro freddo.

«Non di poco fa, no. Ma ogni tanto mi ricordo avvenimenti che sono certo non possano essere capitati. Perlomeno a me. Tipo di aver parlato con un superiore che non ho mai incontrato in vita mia e di essere infuriato con lui. E sono certo che il motivo della rabbia fosse la mia stessa esistenza».

«Come Snake? Come soldato?», cercò di capire.

«Come clone di Big Boss».

Snake si alzò, e ad Otacon non sfuggì il suo lieve barcollio. Lo osservò arrancare verso il lavandino, andare ad appoggiare una mano sul bordo di questo, mentre l’altra accarezzava la barba ormai folta.

Lo scienziato pensò che gli donasse parecchio, anche se poco aveva del giovane soldato che aveva incontrato su Shadow Moses.

Lo rendeva più vecchio, più cupo, allo sbando.

«Sembro lui».

«Lui chi?», domandò ingenuamente.

«Big Boss».

Suo padre.

Suo fratello.

La sua origine.

Otacon aveva solo visto una vecchia foto del soldato, in un file criptato che gli era capitato fra le mani quasi per sbaglio.

L’aveva salvata, ma per qualche ragione non aveva cercato le somiglianze con David.

Per lui erano due entità ben distinte, come lo erano Snake e Liquid. Ma ripescò nella sua mente quella foto sgranata, l’immagine di un uomo ancora giovane accusato di essere entrato in territorio Russo senza alcun ordine da parte del governo Statunitense. Gli occhi chiari si intuivano nonostante la foto monocroma e lasciavano trasparire una tenacia che aveva riscontrato in una sola persona in vita sua.

Lo aveva divorato quel fascicolo, e ne aveva anche parlato a Snake, ma durante tutta quella discussione lui era rimasto in silenzio. Aveva assimilato le informazioni, aveva stampato nella propria mente i nomi dei pochi coinvolti – veri o falsi che fossero – ma non aveva detto niente.

Snake non parlava mai di Big Boss.

Non parlava mai delle missioni che aveva affrontato quando aveva poco più di venticinque anni, non parlava di come si era sentito di fronte alla rivelazione di essere il clone di qualcuno, un esperimento, una macchina creata unicamente per muovere guerra.

Non ne parlava, ma Otacon, a modo suo, capiva come ci si potesse sentire.

«Dovrei tagliarmela. I miei superiori non sopportavano quando tornavo da qualche missione con la barba sfatta. Soprattutto Master Miller. Lo faceva imbestialire».

Otacon non fermò quel flusso di coscienza, ma fu grato che in quell’istante Snake non lo stesse guardando. Le sue ginocchia erano diventate molli e un moto di gelosia lo prese alla bocca dello stomaco.

«Non parli mai di lui».

_Non mi parli mai di nessuno del tuo passato._

Snake scrollò le spalle.

«Non c’è molto da dire. Era stato scelto appositamente per addestrarmi e a quanto pare aveva lavorato anche in passato con mio…»

Si bloccò, indeciso sulla parola giusta da usare.

«…con Big Boss».

«Non sembri affezionato».

«Credo che in parte mi odiasse. Non so che trascorsi vi fossero fra i due, ma spesso lo sorprendevo a guardarmi di nascosto, mentre mi allenavo o quando facevo l'idiota con i miei commilitoni. Indossava sempre un paio di occhiali per nascondere il fatto che gli mancasse un occhio, ma nonostante tutto riuscivo a sentire il suo sguardo trapanarmi il cervello. Forse vedeva in me qualcosa del vecchio bastardo che io non sapevo di avere. Dannazione, ancora adesso non so se ho davvero qualcosa di suo, a parte l’aspetto».

Ne parlava come se non gli importasse e Otacon si domandò quanto Snake fosse in grado di dissimulare.

Lo osservò afferrare un rasoio abbandonato nel porta spazzolini, pronto a portarselo al volto senza alcuna schiuma o sapone, ma si bloccò subito.

La mano tremava troppo, si sarebbe tagliato senza alcun dubbio.

Otacon scacciò la vergogna, l’imbarazzo e la gelosia. Fece i passi necessari per avvicinarsi a Snake, ne prese dalle mani il rasoio mentre costui si osservava con sguardo impenetrabile allo specchio, l’oggetto a pochi centimetri dalla sua gola esposta.

«Lascia che te la faccia io», sussurrò, quasi come se stesse dicendo qualcosa di proibito.

Il soldato afferrò il lavandino nuovamente per bloccare il tremore delle mani ma questa volta i suoi occhi cercarono quelli del collega.

«Sei capace?»

«Il fatto che sia sempre mal rasato non vuol dire che non sia in grado. La trovo solo una perdita di tempo».

«Intendo dire se hai mai tagliato la barba ad un altro uomo».

Otacon si rilassò.

«Ah. Sì. Una volta».

_A mio padre._

_Una lenta domenica pomeriggio di tanti, tanti anni fa, quando volle insegnarmi, spinto dal consiglio di Julie_.

Otacon allontanò il pensiero dolceamaro.

Snake lo fissò qualche istante, ma scrollò presto le spalle.

«Va bene».


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa cosa si sta protraendo più del previsto e io spero sino ad ora di aver mantenuto i personaggi quanto più IC ahah  
> Grazie a chi sta leggendo

Forse esagerò nei preparativi, ma riprese passo passo tutto ciò che gli aveva mostrato quella volta suo padre.

Una volta fatto vestire ed asciugare, fece accomodare Snake su una delle sedie della cucina, di modo che fosse ben illuminato dalla luce calda della cappa.

Scaldò l’acqua, la mise in una bacinella e se la posizionò accanto insieme a due asciugamani. Uno di questi lo mise a mollo, strizzandolo delicatamente per eliminare gli eccessi.

Snake lo osservò, e se vi era dello scetticismo nel suo sguardo non lo diede a vedere.

Lasciò che Otacon gli posizionasse indietro il capo e che gli coprisse il volto con il panno per diversi minuti.

Frattanto lui si occupò della crema da barba.

Non aveva, come suo padre, un pennello da barbiere, né tantoméno una lama adatta alla situazione.

Si limitò a prendere la schiuma spray e un rasoio usa e getta pulito, affilato.

Quando tolse l’asciugamano, Snake aveva gli occhi chiusi e respirava lentamente, attendendo la lama.

Lo scienziato si riempì le mani quanto bastava, dopodiché si dedicò a ricoprire la barba folta dell’uomo sotto di sé.

Si sciacquò nella bacinella dai residui e si asciugò le mani prima di continuare.

Perse un poco di sicurezza una volta che ebbe il rasoio in mano.

E se lo avesse tagliato?

E se avesse avuto una crisi proprio in quel momento?

Forse non era sicuro.

Forse avrebbe dovuto—

Ma la sua mano si stava già muovendo, mentre l’altra si preparava a tendere la pelle su cui sarebbe dovuto passare.

Snake non sobbalzò.

Non si mosse, non diede segni di tensione.

Anzi, sembrava completamente rilassato sotto il tocco del proprio barbiere improvvisato.

Nessuno dei due parlò a lungo.

Otacon si concesse di passare le dita sulla pelle dell’altro più e più volte come un vezzo, fingendo di controllare zone d’ombra, quando in realtà si trattava di mezze carezze rubate.

L’aria profumava di sapone e schiuma da barba e la temperatura di Snake, sebbene sempre alta, sembrava sotto controllo.

Per quanto peculiare, Otacon fu convinto che si sarebbe ricordato per sempre di quel momento e che lo avrebbe conservato fra i suoi ricordi più cari.

Una volta terminato, ripassò nuovamente sulla pelle dell’altro con l’asciugamano caldo, ripulendolo dai residui di crema.

Lo osservò qualche istante prima di concedergli di aprire gli occhi.

Era di nuovo Solid Snake.

Senza barba pareva aver perso almeno cinque anni.

«Ho finito. Vai a lavarti con l’acqua fredda e dimmi se pensi vada bene».

Sistemò la cucina, ripulendo dal disordine, attendendo il responso.

Snake tornò subito, le sopracciglia sollevate in espressione sorpresa. Una mano continuava a toccarsi le guance e il collo.

«Non avrei mai pensato fossi così bravo».

«Neanche io. Oddio, non lo facevo da anni. Sicuro che non ti abbia tagliato?»

Il soldato sorrise lievemente.

«Neanche un graffio. Grazie. Mi sento meglio».

Otacon si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso, imbarazzato, lo sguardo basso. Bofonchiò qualcosa, armeggiando con la confezione di schiuma, quando Snake lo superò, dirigendosi verso le credenze, aprendo gli sportelli.

«Cosa stai facendo?»

«Ho fame».

«Pensavo avessi nausea».

«Non al momento, no. Al momento sto morendo di fame, di voglia di bere qualcosa, _di fare qualcosa_ ».

L’ingegnere lo osservò.

Snake era febbrile, le mani impegnate, la mente a mille.

Certo, aveva letto che l’agitazione e l’incapacità di restare con le mani in mano avrebbe potuto mostrarsi come sintomo, ma non capiva se quello che aveva davanti fosse il suo collega in condizioni normali o semplicemente in completa astinenza, con il bisogno di tenere mente e corpo occupati.

Gli si parò davanti, chiudendogli le ante di fronte al naso.

«Vai a sdraiarti».

Lo sguardo di Snake si corrucciò.

«Sono in grado di farmi da mangiare da solo, Dottore».

«Al momento non sei in grado neanche di farti la barba senza di me. E no, non guardarmi con quell’aria offesa. Devi riprenderti, siamo solo all’inizio per quanto ne sappiamo, e tu hai ancora la febbre».

«Non posso non fare niente tutto il giorno».

«Puoi scegliere fra le mille serie che ho a disposizione su quell’hard disk là. Esatto, quello sul tavolo da caffè».

«Otacon--»

«Per piacere».

_Per piacere, permettimi di sdebitarmi per le volte in cui mi hai salvato la vita; per il concedermi di essere qui con te, di far parte di qualcosa di così grande._

_Permettimi di prendermi cura di te._

_Permettimi di non pensare al fatto che vorrei baciarti come poco fa, quando mi pensavi fossi un altro di cui con me non vuoi nemmeno parlare._

Il soldato lo guardò ostinatamente negli occhi da pochi centimetri di distanza da lui, ma cedette presto.

Gli voltò le spalle, andandosi a buttare sul divano, le mani subito sul PC dell’altro, a vagare fra le scelte che offriva come intrattenimento.

Otacon sospirò, lieto di aver vinto, e con prontezza si mise subito a lavorare.

Cucinare un semplice brodo non si rivelò così disastroso, soprattutto una volta scoperto che il più del tempo avrebbe dovuto solo lasciar andare la pentola sul fuoco. Si dedicò così a ciò che si era ripromesso: cambiò le lenzuola del letto di Snake, lavò gli indumenti di entrambi, mettendoli a stendere vicino al camino scoppiettante; andò anche a dar da mangiare ai cani, lasciandoli in libertà per un poco.

A lui metteva sempre angoscia l’idea di aprire i cancelli e di lasciarli correre da soli nel bosco, ma Snake lo faceva sempre e si fidava di loro e del loro istinto. Sarebbero tornati presto nelle loro cucce per conto proprio.

Il soldato in tutto ciò non si oppose: Otacon sentì il susseguirsi di puntata dopo puntata di un anime che aveva già visto più volte, ormai sottofondo della baita, ma presto si accorse che la mancanza di commenti non era dovuta alla concentrazione di chi la stava guardando.

Snake dormiva.

Otacon gli misurò la febbre, scorato dal fatto che non si fosse ancora abbassata, ma non si perse d’animo.

Finì di preparare la cena, liberò il tavolino dalle sue cianfrusaglie e con pacatezza risvegliò il soldato.

Questi non si oppose alle sue cure: si lasciò mettere addosso una coperta e si gettò subito con ingordigia sul brodo bollente, senza lamentarsi, senza parlare. Otacon stesso se ne concesse una tazza, e si stupì del fatto che non fosse così malvagio.

Riuscì a far mangiare anche a Snake un poco di carne bollita, prima che questo la rifiutasse per via della nausea crescente.

Si accontentò di quel piccolo risultato.

Una volta che ebbero finito di mangiare in silenzio, il computer sempre acceso, lo scienziato non poté fare a meno di notare quanto l’altro a malapena riuscisse a tenere gli occhi aperti.

Recuperò le tazze, le mise ammollo nel lavandino, e tornò dal malato, inginocchiandosi ai suoi piedi.

Gli mise una mano su di un ginocchio, scrollandolo un poco.

«Andiamo a letto».

«Sono stato a letto quasi tutto il giorno, posso resistere qui sul divano senza far niente», disse con tono piccato.

«Finché la febbre non cala, preferisco tu stia fermo e buono sotto le coperte. Guardati, Snake. Non riesci a tenere gli occhi aperti. E oggi non hai toccato le sigarette neanche una volta. Prendi questa compressa e fila a dormire».

Non era bravo a dare ordini, e doveva ringraziare lo stato poco reattivo dell’altro per il fatto che gli stesse dando retta.

Si alzò in piedi, chiudendo dietro di sé il portatile e allungando una mano verso l’altro per dargli un appiglio. Ma lo prese troppo alla lettera e Snake lo afferrò con tanta forza da farlo barcollare, sollevandosi mollemente in piedi.

Lo aveva indubbiamente fatto apposta, dacché riuscì a vedere un rapido ghigno di rivalsa stamparsi sul suo volto rasato di fresco.

Non disse nulla.

Lo lasciò andare avanti, seguendolo un istante dopo in camera da letto.

Aveva preparato tutto e glielo illustrò: il letto era rifatto di fresco, pigiama e intimo pulito si trovavano già sotto uno dei cuscini, l’acqua fresca con la compressa che avrebbe dovuto assumere di paracetamolo erano sul comodino; le persiane erano già chiuse per non far filtrare la luce, nel caso avesse avuto un altro attacco di emicrania.

Si fermarono entrambi sulla soglia, ma lo scienziato notò un poco di tentennamento nell’atteggiamento dell’altro.

Forse aveva esagerato?

O magari si stava ricordando di ciò che era avvenuto in quella stanza poche ore prima?

Lo prese il panico, ma l’altro non glielo lesse sulla faccia quando si voltò a guardarlo.

«Sei una brava crocerossina».

Otacon sentì distintamente le orecchie e le gote infiammarglisi.

Era un complimento? Un’offesa?

Poco importava, perché Snake si stava spogliando di fronte a lui, le mani già verso il pigiama pulito. Decise che era il momento di allontanarsi: stava di nuovo ripensando a tutto ciò che era accaduto. Alle mani, alla bocca, al corpo statuario dell’altro che di nuovo adesso aveva davanti ma che non poteva toccare come avrebbe voluto.

Biascicò delle istruzioni sul medicinale e sul fatto che lo avrebbe trovato a dormire in salotto, quando venne bloccato.

«Dove vai?»

Hal lo guardò perplesso.

«Infilati una maglia pulita e vieni qui sotto. Di là si gela».

Lo scienziato si bloccò, non capendo.

«Snake, non posso dormire con te».

«Perché?»

L’altro era già sotto le coperte, scosso dagli spasmi che non lo abbandonavano, ma anche brividi di freddo della febbre e di piacere dati dall’essere al riparo sotto della lana spessa e calda.

Effettivamente, pensò, non vi erano molte scuse.

Anche in passato, prima dell’incidente del Tank, avevano dormito in letto insieme, sia in missione, per risparmiare, sia a casa, perché il letto era nettamente più morbido e caldo rispetto al divano e Hal preferiva non tenere il caminetto acceso in salotto durante la notte.

Dunque, come giustificare quel diniego?

«Sei malato, devi avere i tuoi spazi».

L’espressione di Snake cambiò repentinamente.

Hal vi lesse dentro parecchio, ma non riuscì a decifrarne il significato.

Poi capì cosa l’altro potesse aver intuito.

_Non voglio dormire con te perché ho paura._

Probabilmente Snake pensava intendesse questo.

Che dopo tutte quelle crisi, avrebbe potuto essercene una ulteriore, e trovarsi nella stessa stanza, nello stesso letto, sarebbe stato un grosso rischio.

Non era quello il motivo del suo tentennamento, ma come poteva giustificarsi?

Avrebbe dovuto dirgli la verità su Miller, su ciò che era accaduto quella mattina.

Si allontanò dalla stanza senza guardarsi indietro, conscio che l’altro lo stesse osservando, ma lo fece solo per andare a controllare che tutto fosse spento. Tornò in camera quasi subito, in silenzio, e con passo felpato si liberò delle pantofole, dei calzini e della felpa, rimanendo con una maglietta sgualcita e di due taglie più grandi di lui.

Spense la luce e silenziosamente si infilò sotto le coperte.

Lo accolse un materasso freddo ma morbido, e il suo primo istinto fu quello di portarsi le ginocchia al petto per trattenere il calore.

Il volto rivolto verso Snake, non riusciva a vederlo nel buio della stanza, ma poteva sentire il suo respiro cadenzato, i piccoli spasmi che ogni tanto lo coglievano.

Rimase immobile a lungo, timoroso di fare qualcosa di sbagliato.

Forse il suo era stato uno scherzo, un gioco di cattivo gusto per vedere se ci sarebbe cascato, ma non era da lui.

Eppure riusciva a sentire la tensione nella stanza, l’impossibilità di dormire nonostante la spossatezza di giorni di follia.

L’aria rimase immobile a lungo e per un attimo pensò che l’altro si fosse addormentato, tanto era regolare il suo respiro, ma si sbagliava.

«La voce comincia a diventare insopportabile».

Snake ruppe il silenzio con la propria voce e lasciò le parole echeggiare per svariati secondi, appese nell’oscurità.

«È così ingestibile?»

«È incessante. È come se dentro al mio corpo ci fosse un qualcosa che cerca di uscire, che ha bisogno di essere placato, ma che non ci riesce e che sa di non poterci riuscire. E ogni minuto che passa è sempre peggio».

Silenzio.

Di nuovo.

Pesante e sordo.

«Perché bevi?», chiese in un sussurro. «Lo so che sei incasinato, soprattutto con la questione della clonazione, ma comunque non ti capisco. Sei giovane, addestrato a spezzare il collo anche a uomini più grossi di te; hai buttato giù il Metal Gear, hai sconfitto tuo fratello, ti sei ribellato ai tuoi capi dimostrandogli che puoi prendere la tua vita in mano. Ma hai deciso comunque di bere. Perché?»

Snake taceva.

Forse aveva osato troppo, perché smise addirittura di sentire le lente espirazioni dell’altro.

«Perché era la cosa più facile da fare», riprese all’improvviso. «Certo, avrei potuto piantarmi direttamente una pistola in bocca, e non credere che non ci abbia pensato. È la prima cosa che mi è venuta in mente di fare quando mi sono ritirato qui. Mi son detto “ _Ho passato la vita dentro a una macchina per la quale ero solo un ingranaggio. Un ingranaggio importante. Ammazzarmi e non far ritrovare mai più il mio corpo sarebbe veramente una gran rottura di palle per tutti, e almeno avrei la mia rivalsa._ ”».

Sentì il materasso muoversi mentre l’altro cambiava lievemente posizione e avvertii il suo lato affondare lievemente.

Si era avvicinato.

«Poi ho capito che non aveva senso. Che indubbiamente sono un ingranaggio, ma non sono essenziale: la mia morte non avrebbe cambiato assolutamente niente. Invece fare qualsiasi cosa per mandare a monte i loro piani e quelli di chiunque coinvolto nella questione sarebbe stato certamente più utile e soddisfacente. Di lì in poi, il passo è stato breve. Ho cominciato a bere perché continuavo a pensare e ripensare e ripensare a quante volte sono stato usato, ingannato e tradito. E più ci pensavo, più mi veniva naturale. Una bottiglia dietro l’altra. Dio, ne vorrei una adesso».

«Non ci pensare».

«È difficile non farlo quando tutto il tuo corpo urla e si contrae perché vorresti solo un sorso di whiskey».

«Scusa».

Si zittirono di nuovo.

«E comunque non è vero», osò Hal.

Anche senza vederlo, riuscì ad avvertire l’aria interrogativa dell’altro.

«Che la tua morte non avrebbe cambiato niente. Non è vero. Ci sono persone che fanno affidamento su di te, persone che ti devono la vita, persone che ti vogliono bene».

Uno sbuffo lo raggiunse, ma non di irritazione né di ilarità, seguito subito da una mano che gli andò ad arruffare i capelli, ritirandosi quasi subito.

«È…difficile. È come abbandonare la propria casa. La mia vita è stata plagiata perché fossi parte integrante dell’esercito, che è stato quando di più vicino a una famiglia abbia mai avuto. E scoprire che chi ti ha cresciuto e addestrato lo ha fatto solo con un unico scopo, che non ha nulla a che fare con te e la tua individualità, è…»

«Straziante».

Snake tentennò.

«Già».

Otacon cercò di indovinare la silhouette dell’altro nell’oscurità, la distanza che li separava. Con delicatezza, come se si stesse avvicinando verso un gatto di strada, si spostò verso di lui. Ora lo sentiva vicino.

Sentiva il calore del suo corpo, il peso sul materasso.

«Tu e Miller…», cominciò senza sapere come continuare.

«Ho parlato così tanto di lui durante le crisi da farti incuriosire?»

«Abbastanza», mentì. «Ma non devi rispondere se non vuoi».

«Credo che ci siano cose peggiori della mia vita che ho fatto e che ben conosci. Cosa vuoi sapere?»

All’improvviso si rese conto che non lo sapeva.

Se erano amanti? Se la loro era una pura e semplice relazione carnale? O se c’era stato ben altro dietro?

Così tacque.

Snake stava cercando di mostrargli una parte di sé che non conosceva, e nonostante la schiettezza fosse sempre stata il suo forte, discutere di relazioni – amorose o meno – non era da lui.

Non era neanche da Hal.

Lui preferiva nascondersi, fuggire, tagliare tutti fuori.

Inoltre, la conferma che Snake potesse essere stato con un uomo lo disturbava.

Non per l’azione in sé, quanto per il fatto che ci fosse stato qualcuno per lui, qualcuno per il cui posto Otacon avrebbe pagato.

Qualcuno che era stato con lui nell’esercito, che aveva conosciuto sangue, polvere e dolore. E non solo, era stato addirittura un mentore.

L’idea di mettersi a paragona con qualcuno di simile lo distruggeva internamente.

«Quando ti ho detto che pensavo mi odiasse», riprese Snake, «Non scherzavo. Ha reso un inferno il mio primo periodo di addestramento. Era il braccio destro di Big Boss, mi aveva allenato insieme a lui: doveva sapere già tutto sulle mie origini. Con il senno di poi, è la cosa più logica. Forse vedeva in me qualcosa che lo faceva imbestialire, ma al tempo stesso non riusciva a staccarmisi di dosso. Ogni ordine, ogni punizione, ogni missione in solo per conto suo, finì per renderci vicini. Un giorno venne a vedere come stessi dopo una missione parecchio tosta. Ne ero uscito per il rotto della cuffia e a malapena riuscivo ad alzarmi dalla panca nelle docce comuni per la stanchezza e per lo shock».

«Tu? Per lo shock?»

«Uccidere per la prima volta, anche se per difenderti, non è facile per nessuno. Neanche per chi è nato per la guerra. E io ero comunque un ragazzino, per quanto grande volessi sembrare. Credo che neanche lui se lo aspettasse di vedermi in certe condizioni. Mi medicò, perché ancora nessuno aveva osato avvicinarmisi per farlo, e io per qualche ragione non riuscivo neanche a pulirmi le ferite. E nel farlo mi raccontò della sua prima volta, militarmente parlando, quando era ancora in Giappone. E di quanto tempo avesse impiegato per pulirsi il sangue che si sentiva sulle mani».

Otacon pensò che non gli avrebbe sentito aggiungere altro, ma si sbagliava, nonostante la lunga attesa che ne seguì.

«Non so perché decise di farlo. Non so neanche perché lo lasciai fare. Non mi ero neanche mai permesso di immaginare cose simili con lui, tanto era il rifiuto che pensavo provasse nei miei confronti».

Hal si sentì il cuore accelerare nel petto.

Lo sapeva bene lui cosa volesse dire ricevere attenzioni non richieste, e aveva paura di sentire nelle parole del soldato quelle che lui mai aveva osato pronunciare ad altri.

E benché sapesse quanto Snake fosse più forte di lui sotto ogni aspetto, il solo pensiero che gli fosse accaduto qualcosa di simile gli mozzò il fiato.

Stava per allungare una mano, come per portargli consolazione, quando l’altro riprese.

«Da lì in poi è stato come se qualcosa di completamente inspiegabile si fosse innescato. Non ne abbiamo mai discusso. Non ce ne era il tempo, e nonostante non fossimo così tanti alla base da dover temere di essere scoperti, le nostre strade si incrociavano solo quando mi addestrava o quando finivamo a letto. Non credo di averlo mai capito davvero. E il fatto che non mi fossi accorto che Liquid avesse preso il suo posto durante la missione a Shadow Moses lo dimostra».

Otacon si sistemò meglio, accoccolando la testa sulle proprie braccia, osservando il buio.

Forse stava osando troppo, ma era una notte particolare. Una di quelle in cui uno dei due aveva bisogno di parlare. Il più delle volte si trattava dello scienziato stesso, ma era già successo che Snake si aprisse così.

Mai così tanto però.

Mai mostrandosi così a nudo.

«Lo amavi?»

Lo sussurrò, come se avesse chiesto un qualcosa di sordido.

Doveva sapere.

E non solo perché la sua morbida curiosità superava il dolore che stava provando in quell’istante, ma perché voleva scacciare definitivamente dalla propria mente il preconcetto errato che Solid Snake non fosse in grado di provare qualcosa di simile.

Perché in questo si era rifugiato Otacon per tutto quel tempo.

Nel fatto che non avrebbe davvero dovuto preoccuparsi di non piacere all’altro, perché questo sotto sotto lo considerava solo una macchina, un soldato senza anima, non diverso dalle armi che aveva costruito in passato.

Ma era tutta una menzogna che si era cucito addosso per non soffrire di fronte al fatto che Snake non avrebbe mai ricambiato i suoi sentimenti non per un qualche errore di progettazione, per un gene fuori posto, per un codice scritto diversamente, ma per il semplice fatto che Hal era Hal.

E dunque se lo meritava di restare lì ad ascoltarlo parlare del suo vecchio amante e sì, si meritava anche di sentirsi dire che ancora provava qualcosa per lui.

_Dillo, fammi male._

«Ha importanza?»

_Sì, immensamente._

«No», rispose casualmente.

«Perché chiedere allora?»

Otacon rimase interdetto.

Era certo che l’altro stesse giocando al gatto col topo, che sul suo volto in quell’istante vi fosse il suo tipico mezzo sorriso sornione di quando sapeva di stare vincendo una discussione, cosa che accadeva fin troppo spesso rispetto a quanto Otacon volesse ammettere.

«Nessun motivo. Nel senso, lo capirei. Sembrava un uomo interessante».

Il materasso cominciò ad ondeggiare pian piano sotto la risata sommessa di Snake, che si interruppe bruscamente come era arrivata.

Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per poterlo guardare faccia a faccia.

«Miller…era una gran testa di cazzo. Interessante, certo. Ma aveva altro in mente - _qualcun altro_ -, non so se nel bene o nel male. Era il suo pensiero fisso, e mi domando se alla fine sia riuscito a venire a patti con i propri fantasmi. Il resto non importa».

Otacon sentì un peso familiare sulla propria testa. Le dita di Snake andarono ad intrecciarsi fra le sue ciocche e lì rimasero.

«Ora dormi. Domani devi tornare a fare la crocerossina e mi servi in forma».

«F-fottiti, Snake», balbettò Hal, volto e orecchie in fiamme.

Avvertì nuovamente la risata sommessa di poco prima che si spense gradualmente fino a diventare solo un eco.

«Buonanotte Hal».

«’notte».

Il soldato si zittì, ma la mano non si scostò. Rimase in appoggio sulla sua testa come nulla fosse, e Otacon pensò che non sarebbe mai riuscito ad addormentarsi, troppo concentrato sul tocco delicato e pesante al tempo stesso delle dita di Snake.


	6. VI

Si sbagliava, ma se ne accorse solo quando si svegliò di soprassalto nel letto.

Ci mise un istante a ricordarsi dove si trovasse, poco abituato come era al letto e alla camera dell’altro, ma presto capì il motivo di quella sveglia improvvisa.

Senza indossare alcunché che non avesse avuto indosso la notte prima, inforcando gli occhiali, si diresse verso il bagno, da cui provenivano suoni ben riconoscibili.

Non si stupì infatti quando vide il suo collega carponi, un braccio intorno alla ceramica del gabinetto, l’altro in appoggio al muro retrostante per darsi sostegno.

Gli si avvicinò lentamente, avvisandolo che stava entrando, ma non sembrava stesse avendo una crisi.

Era stravolto: il volto sudato tanto quanto la maglietta, i capelli attaccati alla fronte; gli occhi erano socchiusi e sembravano non averlo notato, ma Hal sapeva che così non era. Dalla bocca aperta scendeva un rivoletto di saliva.

Si inginocchiò accanto a lui.

«Da quanto sei così?»

Non parlò, ma gli fece capire che non era da molto.

«Vuoi provare ad andare di là?»

La risposta fu un conato, seguito dalla rapida scomparsa del volto di Snake all’interno della tazza.

Otacon non poté fare a meno di voltare la testa da un lato, trattenendo istintivamente il fiato.

Quando l’altro si risollevò ne approfittò per tirare l’acqua, facendo scomparire il risultato nello scarico.

Snake negò strenuamente di volersi allontanare da quella postazione, a suo dire la più adatta alla situazione, e non aveva torto, dacché più il tempo passava più sembrava che la nausea si accentuasse.

Non volle bere, mangiare, assumere farmaci.

A sua detta, voleva solo stare in bagno a vomitare in santa pace.

Otacon la prese come una sfida personale, poiché non era difficile intuire che fossero iniziate le ore più dure: i fremiti di Snake, che la sera prima sembravano essere diventati un semplice scrollìo, si erano accentuati, soprattutto a livello delle mani. Bruciava al tatto e - per quello che era riuscito a sentire – la sua frequenza era spaventosamente accelerata.

Corse in camera da letto, dove l’ultima volta aveva lasciato le compresse di paracetamolo, e tornò subito da Snake, in mano il medicinale e un bicchiere d’acqua.

«Prendi questo».

«Non mi resterebbe dentro per molto».

Il soldato si piegò nuovamente in avanti, e Otacon si fece prendere dal panico: mai lo aveva visto così sconvolto, così debole. Riusciva a sentire il suo ansimare pesante, a vedere la debolezza del suo corpo.

«C’era—c’era qualcosa dentro quello che mi hai dato da mangiare».

Le parole giunsero strascicate ma ben chiare.

«Cosa stai dicendo?»

«Mi hanno--», si interruppe, affondando la testa nella tazza per liberarsi nuovamente. «Mi hanno avvelenato. Chi ti ha aiutato a cucinare?»

Otacon non capiva.

Si riferiva alla sera prima, alla cena che gli aveva preparato?

E chi mai avrebbe potuto avvelenarlo?

Forse era stato qualcosa nel brodo a farlo stare così male, ma no, non era possibile: Hal aveva mangiato le medesime cose e stava benissimo.

«Snake, non mi ha aiutato nessuno. Ho fatto io, ho fatto tutto io. Siamo solo io e te».

«Non dire cazzate, l’ho visto. C’era qualcuno in cucina ieri, ne sono sicuro».

Si inginocchiò accanto a lui, una mano a sorreggersi sul muro, l’altra così vicina alla schiena dell’altro che poteva avvertire il suo calore irradiante, ma non osava toccarlo, non in quel momento.

«Te lo giuro. Siamo soli, nessuno ha toccato niente».

«Ci hanno trovato. Ci hanno trovato e vogliono ammazzarci uno ad uno. Dobbiamo andare via, Hal. Non so se posso guidare in queste condizioni, dovrai farlo tu. Lo farai per me, vero? Sei in grado?»

A questo punto Otacon era fottutamente terrorizzato.

Quella era una crisi diversa dalle solite. Era un vero e proprio urlo di agonia, paranoia allo stato puro.

Era come se il soldato fosse fatto di carta crespa accartocciata, completamente inerme, fragile, pronto a prendere fuoco.

_Non era in grado di gestire una cosa simile_.

Lo prese il panico.

Non sentiva più le parole dell’altro, il suo respiro pesante, i conati.

Sentiva solo il suono del proprio sangue pompato a piena potenza nei vasi, ovattato ma prepotente. Sentiva le proprie gambe deboli, la vista offuscata, la bocca secca.

_Non era in grado di gestire un uomo in piena crisi a quel livello._

Cosa si era messo in testa?

Di poter giocare davvero a fare la crocerossina, di poterlo salvare dall’abuso che stava facendo a se stesso come se non fosse stato nulla di che?

Uomini migliori e ben più preparati non erano riusciti a farlo, chi si credeva di essere per potersi mettere nei loro panni?

Con un paziente così poi, con una fisiologia che rispondeva alle leggi delle nano-macchine e non a quelle strettamente umane.

_Non era in grado di salvare Snake dalla sua stessa mente._

Otacon si era completamente estraniato e non sentiva le parole confuse dell’altro, ma vedeva il suo volto, ruotato lievemente verso di lui ma sempre pronto a gettarsi nuovamente nella ceramica.

Sfiancato, solcato da occhiaie e fatica, pallido.

Non sentiva, ma vide subito le sue lacrime.

Fu sconvolgente, tanto che venne sbattuto subito nuovamente alla realtà.

Solid Snake, il leggendario soldato, non piangeva.

Eppure quelle che stava vedendo in quell’istante altro non erano che grosse lacrime, e no, non erano dettate dallo sforzo di vomitare.

Piangeva, e a quanto pare piangeva per lui.

«Hal», lo sentì biascicare.

«Hal, dimmi che non hai mangiato anche tu. Dimmi che stai bene. _Non ti posso salvare, cazzo, non ti posso salvare_ ».

Snake vomitò di nuovo, scosso dai singulti, dalla febbre e dalla paura.

Rantoli disperati, gemiti da bestia ferita provenivano dal profondo del torace di quell’uomo, e Otacon capì che doveva fare qualcosa.

_Non era in grado di gestirlo, non era in grado di salvarlo, non era in grado di fare alcunché._

_Ma era l’unico che poteva fare qualcosa per Snake in quel momento, e non lo avrebbe lasciato soffrire in balia di se stesso un minuto di più._

La mano che fino a pochi istanti prima non riusciva neanche a sfiorare l’altro andò ad appoggiarsi sulla schiena fradicia, accarezzandola con dolce fermezza, e presto passò alla testa di Snake, tirando indietro i capelli sudati, allontanandoli dagli occhi e dalla fronte.

«Sto bene, sto bene. Va tutto bene, non ho mangiato. Ma so che cosa ti hanno dato, e ti serve l’antidoto. Devo farti una iniezione, Dave, va bene? Così poi potremo scappare lontano, ok?»

L’altro fece un cenno debole, deglutendo.

Otacon si alzò, controllando bene che nel bagno non vi fosse nulla di troppo pericoloso che Snake avrebbe potuto usare come arma. Portò via con sé i rasoi e un paio di forbicine e li abbandonò nel lavello della cucina, dopodiché si gettò sulla cassetta del primo soccorso.

Anzitutto, doveva far sì che l’altro smettesse di vomitare.

Gli serviva un antiemetico, ed era certo che in mezzo a tutti quei farmaci – alcuni completamente inutili, frutto di retate notturne – vi fosse qualcosa di adatto.

Metoclopramide.

_Trovato._

Aprì la scatolina, leggendo rapidamente le avvertenze, e un brivido freddo gli percorse la schiena quando vide le controindicazioni inerenti ai pazienti con insufficienza epatica, ma pregò con tutto se stesso che Snake non avesse ancora bevuto abbastanza da procurarsela. O che, perlomeno, le nano-macchine vi avessero messo una pezza per tempo.

Con fiala, siringa, cotone e disinfettante tornò rapidamente in bagno, dove trovò uno Snake abbattuto, tremante, l’ombra di ciò che era solitamente.

Si inginocchiò nuovamente accanto a lui, tornando ad accarezzargli i capelli.

«Snake, l’ho trovato. Devo iniettarti l’antidoto, va bene? Ti fidi di me?»

L’altro si limitò ad annuire, e Otacon lo prese come un segno per mettersi all’opera.

Sulle punture intramuscolo era abile: aveva passato molti anni ad aiutare suo padre quando ne aveva bisogno, e ormai conosceva il giusto metodo, ma era comunque arrugginito. Le sue mani tremavano mentre spezzava la fialetta per riempire la siringa, e ci mise qualche istante a decidere dove sarebbe stato meglio pungere.

Optò per il deltoide, già ben esposto di fronte a lui grazie alla maglietta a maniche corte che l’altro indossava.

Disinfettò la cute, controllò un’ultima volta che Snake fosse tranquillo e si mosse.

Fu rapido, preciso.

Il soldato non sussultò, non si oppose.

In pochi istanti Otacon finì di iniettare e poté liberarsi della siringa, abbandonandola malamente nel lavello del bagno. Ne approfittò per recuperare il termometro che aveva abbandonato lì la sera prima e tornò ad accucciarsi accanto al soldato.

Il poveretto era ridotto ai minimi termini: la faccia era sconvolta, arrossata e sudata per lo sforzo e per la febbre, ma era ben visibile quanto fosse sfiancato.

Ora però non restava che attendere che la nausea si attenuasse per fargli prendere il paracetamolo.

Si maledisse per non aver pensato che sarebbe stato meglio per entrambi averlo anche in altre forme oltre che in compressa proprio a fronte di certe situazioni, ma ormai era troppo tardi.

Si accucciò nuovamente accanto a lui e senza sforzo andò a mettergli il termometro nell’incavo ascellare.

Avrebbero dovuto aspettare qualche minuto, e ne approfittò per andare di nuovo ad accarezzargli i capelli, portandoglieli indietro verso la nuca.

«Ci hanno trovati», mormorò con voce roca.

«Va tutto bene».

«Torneranno. Torneranno di sicuro. Dobbiamo trovare un nuovo posto dove nasconderci», continuò imperturbabile Snake, la voce spezzata e bassa. « _Non posso proteggerti così_ ».

Hal si morse il labbro, ma non smise di accarezzarlo, neanche quando questo affondò la testa nella tazza per vomitare l’ennesima volta.

«Siamo già via. Mi hai portato lontano. Siamo al sicuro», mentì per placarlo mentre andava a ripescare il termometro.

Quando lesse il risultato non poté esimersi dall’imprecare.

«Snake? Snake, adesso devi darmi ascolto. Hai ancora la nausea?»

L’altro annuì flebilmente, ma lo scienziato aveva già deciso come muoversi.

Prese il secchio che utilizzavano per le pulizie, lo mise appena fuori dalla doccia e andò dal malato, afferrandolo da dietro.

«Devi alzarti, d’accordo? Così, da bravo».

Lo trascinò con sé in doccia lasciando che lo usasse come appoggio, dacché le gambe erano molli e a malapena riusciva a reggersi in piedi. Gli sfilò la maglietta e la lanciò lontano, ma decise di lasciargli indosso l’intimo. Lo seguì a ruota, rimanendo nelle medesime condizioni.

Lo fece sedere a terra sul piatto doccia, le gambe incrociate.

Aprì l’acqua e silenziosamente si infilò lui stesso sotto in getto, andandosi a sedere esattamente dietro di lui, lasciando che la sua schiena appoggiasse contro il suo petto, mentre con le gambe lo cinse per dargli maggior supporto. Lasciò la tenda della doccia aperta.

Avrebbe fatto un lago, ma poco importava. Perlomeno avrebbe avuto il secchio a portata di mano in caso di emergenza.

Era quasi a quaranta, non poteva permettersi di farlo salire ulteriormente. Fece in modo che il getto di acqua tiepida colpisse principalmente il soldato, di modo da abbassare la temperatura.

Otacon si appoggiò con la schiena alle piastrelle della doccia e lasciò che Snake lo seguisse.

Lo avvolse con le braccia per mantenerlo più stabile e con dolcezza prese istintivamente a cullarlo.

«Siamo al sicuro?»

«Sì, Snake, lo siamo. Ci hai portati al sicuro. Non siamo più in Alaska, siamo lontani».

Nessun input ne venne da quella frase, ma Otacon non si scoraggiò. Continuò a parlare, sperando così di far passare il tempo, di distrarre l’altro dalla nausea e pregando che il metoclopramide facesse effetto al più presto, così da potergli dare il dannato paracetamolo e rinfilarlo a letto.

«Siamo in un posto caldo, tropicale. Mei Ling ha detto che è il posto migliore in cui stare, che ci sono grosse probabilità che qualcosa si stia muovendo in queste zone. Dobbiamo solo aspettare che tu stia meglio. Che il tuo corpo elimini il veleno. Ma devi darmi una mano a farlo, va bene?»

Snake non rispose. Si limitò ad allungare il braccio verso l’esterno, portando a sé il secchio per cercare di liberarsi, ma ne uscì poco. Ormai non aveva più nulla da dare, solo succhi gastrici.

Otacon lo riportò nuovamente fuori per impedirgli di riempirsi di acqua, ma non si scoraggiò. Riprese a parlare in modo casuale del posto idilliaco in cui lui e Snake avrebbero trovato rifugio, dell’acqua cristallina, del cielo chiaro, della sabbia calda, della totale assenza di nemici.

Del fatto che fossero al sicuro, insieme, e che il soldato avesse fatto un ottimo lavoro.

Non seppe esattamente quanto tempo fosse passato quando Snake parlò di nuovo.

«Hal».

«Mh?»

«Non è vero che sei solo un collega. Non lo sei mai stato, neanche all’inizio. Mi dispiace».

In certe occasioni Otacon non sapeva cosa dire, non era in grado di trovare le parole. Questa era una di quelle. Si limitò a stringere più forte l’altro a sé.

All’uscita della doccia Hal aveva i polpastrelli raggrinziti e un gran freddo, ma perlomeno Snake sembrava essere meno ustionante e non doveva attaccarsi al secchio ogni due minuti.

Non appena furono fuori lo fece liberare dall’intimo bagnato, gli buttò addosso una tuta e gli fece ingollare una compressa e quanta più acqua possibile. Dopodiché lo trascinò nuovamente a letto.

Riuscì finalmente a capire che ore fossero e si stupì nel constatare che fossero solo le cinque del mattino.

Non si sentì troppo in colpa quindi quando lo seguì, lasciando il secchio a portata di mano. Si infilò con lui sotto le coperte e senza remora alcuna si attaccò a lui, avvolgendolo da dietro per quanto fosse possibile al suo corpo minuto.

Snake non si ribellò.

Non disse più nulla su veleni, nemici, fughe, anche se Otacon non seppe davvero quanto in quell’istante fosse davvero in sé, ma non importava.

Si limitò a stringerlo, aspettando che il suo respiro si regolarizzasse prima di seguirlo, spossato, in un oblio senza sogni.


	7. VII

I due giorni successivi furono un costante ripetersi: iniezioni, febbre tenuta sotto controllo, lenzuola cambiate più e più volte per mantenere Snake fresco e pulito e dargli perlomeno un senso di routine in quel marasma senza tempo che stava diventando la sua convalescenza.

Otacon avrebbe anche voluto sfruttare le sacche di fisiologica che avevano da parte, ma si rese conto che a differenza di una banale intramuscolo non era in grado di prendere un accesso venoso al suo “paziente”. Il soldato forse ci sarebbe riuscito: era certo che fra i vari addestramenti per sopravvivere nella giungla, nella neve o durante un attacco nemico vi avessero infilato anche come trovare e pungere una vena, ma Snake in quel momento non era in sé e non glielo avrebbe chiesto.

Si limitò dunque a farlo bere pian piano, a piccoli sorsi durante tutta la giornata, nel dormiveglia febbrile e mentre girava per casa concitato e furente, nei pochi momenti in cui la nausea gli dava tregua.

Ed erano proprio quelli i più pericolosi, dacché passava con velocità disarmante da stati di lucidità ad allucinazioni vere e proprie, e spesso Otacon stesso faticava a seguirlo e a capire dove fosse il confine fra la sua psicosi e il comportamento normale del soldato.

Una delle crisi peggiori fu quando venne preso da una smania di alcol talmente forte che cominciò a muoversi per casa come un animale in gabbia, aprendo ogni stipetto, cercando in ogni anfratto, ogni mensola, ogni nascondiglio, imprecando furibondo, dimentico del fatto che lui e Otacon avessero buttato via tutto. Era come se per lui lo scienziato non fosse stato presente, un’ennesima semplice allucinazione a cui ormai aveva fatto l’abitudine.

Fortunatamente non trovò nulla, e il risultato fu uno Snake ancora più furente, frustrato, rabbioso.

Una volta tornato in sé, non ricordava quasi niente, e se lo faceva si spegneva, il volto rabbuiato, pronto a maledirsi.

Era taciturno, mogio, arrabbiato.

E Otacon sapeva che quella rabbia era solo e unicamente verso se stesso.

Da un lato lo capiva: Snake era stato il fiore all’occhiello di FoxHound, un soldato eccelso fisicamente e mentalmente, pronto ad affrontare ogni situazione. Mentre adesso era bloccato con un nerd nel mezzo del nulla, preda di una crisi di astinenza che lui e solo lui si era procurato indulgendo nella comodità dell’oblio dell’alcol.

Ma per Otacon non era davvero così: chiunque avrebbe potuto cascarci, e lui stesso aveva trovato la propria via di fuga dalla realtà in altro. Magari non nel bourbon, ma non era tanto diverso. E Snake si stava punendo più di quanto non facesse già l’astinenza accusandosi di cose che non erano mai state sua scelta.

Lo vedeva.

Il senso di colpa, il disgusto verso se stesso che pian piano cominciavano a scacciare via le percezioni più morbide che dava l’ebbrezza costante.

Lo vedeva quando lo osservava giacere inerme sul divano, lo sguardo perso verso il soffitto.

E se da un lato Otacon aveva paura ad insinuarsi dentro il suo mondo, dall’altro lo faceva comunque. In punta di piedi, senza disturbare.

Per non lasciarlo solo.

Perché avrebbe voluto che qualcuno avesse fatto così con lui tanti anni prima, quando rabbia e disgusto verso se stesso erano parte del suo essere. E certo non erano sentimenti scomparsi i suoi.

Semplicemente aveva imparato a conviverci.

E se poteva in qualche modo far sì che Snake imparasse a farlo a sua volta, guidandolo nel modo giusto, portandolo per mano lungo quel percorso dissestato, allora lo avrebbe fatto.

Dopo tutto a quell’uomo doveva la sua vita ed era il minimo che potesse fare per ricambiarlo, per rendersi utile, per ringraziarlo.

\--

Al sesto giorno, Otacon si svegliò, colto da un brivido di freddo.

La stanza era gelata, complice l’ennesima tempesta stagionale che stava imperversando fuori.

Non dovette neanche aprire gli occhi per rendersene conto: gli bastava aguzzare l’udito per sentire lo stormire delle fronde degli alberi sotto il vento impetuoso e la neve costante. Quel giorno avrebbero avuto problemi con l’acqua calda, ne era certo. E con la televisione.

Si sarebbero limitati a mettere come sottofondo una delle solite videocassette, o magari uno dei suoi anime.

Anche se, pensò, era piacevole quel suono.

L’essere completamente isolati dal mondo ma al sicuro, cullati dalle coperte calde e dalle braccia forti dell’uomo che amava strette contro di sé.

_Braccia._

L’ingegnere aprì gli occhi, rendendosi finalmente conto di che cosa ci fosse di sbagliato nel proprio ragionamento.

Era sdraiato su di un fianco, le mani vicino alla testa, mentre il braccio sinistro di Snake era stretto a lui, il destro sotto il cuscino di Otacon per dar supporto alla sua testa.

Deglutì, cercando di calmarsi, ma la sete della notte gli impedì di schiarirsi la gola secca.

Non che l’intimità fra loro in quel periodo non fosse cresciuta, dacché da ormai diversi giorni aveva preso possesso di quel lato del letto e che già aveva passato alcune notti a cullare Snake perché si addormentasse sapendo di averlo vicino, ma l’ultima volta che si era svegliato con il soldato avvinghiato addosso era finita in modo un po’ troppo peculiare, e per quanto l’idea gli piacesse non era il momento giusto per rivangarla.

Forse stava pensando troppo forte, forse si era mosso, ma avvertì il braccio sinistro di Snake stringerlo lievemente più forte.

Si era svegliato.

Un ruggito basso giunse dalla gola dell’altro, e Otacon si maledisse perché non riusciva a non pensare a quanto fosse soddisfacente da sentire.

Dove doveva firmare per far sì che questo accadesse ogni giorno?

«Che ore sono?», mormorò roco l’altro.

«Non saprei», sussurrò. «Senza occhiali non vedo la sveglia».

Il soldato allentò la presa e Otacon lo prese come un segnale per allontanarsi, ma quando fece per farlo lo sentì emettere un nuovo verso contrariato, e la stretta tornò a rafforzarsi un breve istante, quando bastava per lasciar intendere le sue intenzioni.

«Non fare entrare il freddo sotto le coperte», ordinò bonario.

Lo scienziato non poté trattenersi dal sorridere e in tutta risposta, invece che scendere dal letto, ruotò su se stesso – non senza fatica- per mettersi faccia a faccia con Snake.

Non proprio faccia a faccia, certo. Più o meno all’altezza del mento, tanto che dovette sollevare un po’ la testa per poter cercare i suoi occhi, ancora ostinatamente chiusi.

Con la mano destra Otacon andò a disincastrarsi dalle braccia dell’altro, e timidamente la sollevò, facendola uscire dalla coltre calda per andare a toccargli la fronte.

«Sei gelato», si lamentò Snake.

«Non fare il bambino. Hai sopportato di peggio quando ti addestravi».

«La vita da civile mi ha rammollito», concluse con voce roca dal sonno.

Hal ridacchiò, la mano immobile, lo sguardo fisso sul volto dell’altro.

«La febbre deve essersi abbassata, ma devo prendere il termometro per esserne sicuro. Come ti senti?»

Snake aprì finalmente gli occhi, abbassandoli giusto per cercare quelli di Hal. Non erano più umidi e febbrili come nei giorni passati.

«Mi farei un whiskey».

«Intendo con i sintomi».

Lo osservò sollevare il braccio che lo avvolgeva e immediatamente Hal ne sentì la mancanza.

«Tremo sempre. Ma non mi viene da vomitare e mi sento un po’ più lucido».

Il silenzio calò nuovamente fra loro e Otacon sperò che il braccio dell’altro tornasse a stringerlo, ma così non fu. Snake rotolò verso l’esterno, sulla propria schiena, la mano che poco prima aveva sollevato adesso nei suoi capelli arruffati.

Un brontolio riempì la stanza.

Lo scienziato non riuscì a trattenere una risata, e in tutta risposta si alzò dal letto, rabbrividendo al gelo della stanza, stringendosi nelle proprie spalle per cercare di scacciarlo.

«Se non hai nausea sarà il caso di farti fare colazione».

* * *

Il cucinare per Otacon era un vero e proprio mistero, ma anche lui era in grado di cuocere il preparato dei pancake senza che bruciassero.

Si impegnò molto quella mattina per mettere in tavola qualcosa di consistente che permettesse a Snake di riprendersi, e non appena ebbe finto lo chiamò a gran voce per trascinarlo a mangiare, ma nessuno rispose.

_Strano_ , pensò.

Lo cercò in camera e in bagno, ma niente.

Non era in casa.

Si domandò quando e come potesse essere uscito, ma se Snake voleva non farsi sentire, allora lo avrebbe fatto.

Si vestì rapidamente, coprendosi quanto più possibile, ed uscì nella neve.

La tempesta si era attenuata e adesso nevicava e basta, una neve fitta e pesante che aveva già completamente ricoperto il sentiero che portava lontano dalla base. Ma Otacon non badò a quello: si limitò a cercare tracce fresche nella neve, e le trovò immediatamente, sebbene fossero già quasi scomparse.

Non dovette seguirle per molto: già sapeva dove lo avrebbero portato.

Il silenzio della foresta innevata era interrotto da guaiti e ululati di gioia dei cani da slitta, finalmente liberi dopo giorni senza vedere il proprio padrone.

Difatti Snake era lì in mezzo, circondato e sorridente, pronto a dispensare carezze e buffetti ad ogni esemplare della sua muta.

Otacon rimase in disparte a osservare

Il soldato era a terra, ben coperto, le ginocchia affondate nel manto morbido. Veniva attaccato da ogni lato, finendo addirittura schiena a terra ogniqualvolta uno dei suoi cani lo caricava con tutta la propria forza.

Non faceva in tempo a tirarsi su che subito un altro era pronto a spingerlo a terra.

Avrebbe benissimo potuto fermarli se avesse voluto, con un semplice e rapido ordine, ma non lo avrebbe fatto: da troppo non giocava con loro, non li riempiva di carezze sul muso e grattini dietro le orecchie.

Pensò che avrebbe potuto guardalo per sempre, così rilassato e a proprio agio.

Forse era troppo preso, dacché non si rese conto che adesso tutti i cani puntavano a lui e che Snake, ancora in ginocchio, lo stava osservando con un ghigno divertito.

L’istante dopo era a terra, gambe all’aria e i musi di una dozzina di cani sopra e intorno a sé.

Un altro ordine secco pochi istanti dopo e come erano giunti se ne erano andati.

Otacon rimase a terra, lo sguardo al cielo, schermato dalla neve che cadeva lentamente dagli occhiali dalle lente rigate di neve sciolta.

Lo spostò solo quando notò una mano guantata tesa nella sua posizione, e la afferrò subito, senza pensare.

Snake lo aiutò senza fatica a sollevarsi in piedi.

Si ritrovarono faccia a faccia, entrambi coperti di neve e con il volto arrossato dal freddo, ma entrambi con un sorriso difficile da nascondere.

Otacon non lo disse ad alta voce, ma un peso si sollevò dal suo petto.

Forse non erano ancora alla fine del percorso, ma Snake stava meglio.

Le giornate passate erano state un incubo vero e proprio e più volte la sua fede e volontà erano vacillate, ma a vedere ora quell’uomo così sollevato, dal volto roseo e lo sguardo vivace, con quel costante tocco ironico nel mezzo sorriso, ora non poteva che pensare che il peggio fosse passato.

Si lasciarono quasi subito, rimanendo tuttavia uno di fronte all’altro.

«La colazione è pronta. Vieni a mangiare qualcosa prima di svenire».

Snake sbuffò con il naso, e una piccola nuvola di condensa si formò di fronte al suo volto.

«Son rimasto a digiuno ben più a lungo, Emmerich».

Hal avrebbe voluto rispondere per le rime, come era solito fare normalmente in queste situazioni, quando l’orgoglio di Snake usciva inaspettato, nascosto dietro ad una patina di finto umorismo, ma non volle quella mattina.

Sollevò le spalle, girando i tacchi e tornando sui propri passi.

«Vorrà dire che mangerò da solo».

Uno, due, tre, quattro, cinque.

Cinque passi prima che l’altro lo raggiungesse, mettendosi esattamente al suo fianco, spalla contro spalla, un sorrisino soddisfatto sul volto di entrambi.

* * *

«Non mi capita quasi mai di sognare», disse Snake, interrompendo il silenzio della stanza, scandito unicamente dal suono delle posate sui piatti e dal tintinnare della ceramica del caffè.

«Quando succede», riprese, senza alzare lo sguardo dal suo ultimo pancake ricoperto di sciroppo d’acero, «non sono belle cose. Ecco, diciamo che un altro aspetto orribile di tutta questa situazione è che son talmente tanto confuso che non distinguo i sogni dalla realtà. Specialmente durante i primi tre giorni, non sono certo di molte cose che ho fatto o detto».

Otacon scollò le spalle, concentrato sul suo piatto.

«È normale, eri in uno stato pietoso. Ma non dobbiamo abbassare la guardia. Il peggio sarà anche passato, ma non sappiamo ancora se il tuo corpo sia completamente pulito. Le nano-macchine sono incredibili, ma non so quanti miracoli possano fare. Tremi ancora, e son convinto che tu abbia ancora qualche linea di febbre. E magari adesso pensi di star parlando con Ocelot».

«Grazie della fiducia».

«Dico le cose come stanno. E non ti piacerebbe se fossi accondiscendete».

Snake sbuffò di nuovo.

Gli stava dando ragione.

Calò ancora il silenzio, interrotto solo dal suono di Snake che ingollava con avidità un lungo sorso di caffè.

«E comunque non sarebbe una colazione così pacifica se tu fossi Ocelot», concluse Snake.

Fu il turno di Otacon per sbuffare, nascondendo un mezzo sorriso.

Non avrebbe dovuto farlo.

Dopotutto se i Philanthropist erano considerati dei terroristi e il mondo pensava che Solid Snake fosse morto era colpa sua.

Tuttavia l’idea del suo amico faccia a faccia con quel vecchio pazzo, di fronte a una colazione casereccia, non riuscì a non farlo divertire.

«C’è una cosa in particolare che non riesco a capire se sia stata un sogno o meno», continuò Snake con noncuranza. «Credo di essere riuscito a ricordare un qualcosa che riguardava Master Miller».

Otacon si bloccò, tazza alle labbra, occhi spalancati verso l’altro.

L’unica occasione in cui Miller era stato tirato in ballo in quei giorni era stato proprio dopo _quella volta_ , dunque era difficile che Snake si stesse riferendo ad altro, a meno che non si fosse accorto di altre crisi, ma lo sguardo dell’altro lasciava intendere che lui sapesse qualcosa.

Il dubbio era cosa.

Che si fosse ricordato cosa era successo nel loro – suo – letto?

Lo scienziato finse noncuranza, ma sapeva benissimo che Snake era in grado di leggerlo come un libro aperto.

«Ah, sì? E cosa ti sei ricordato?»

Il soldato si lasciò andare sulla sedia, la schiena in appoggio, le mani incrociate sul ventre piatto.

«Di nuovo, non so se sia un ricordo, un sogno o cosa. Ma ho dei flash che sono così confusi e così reali al tempo stesso. Un attimo prima sono me stesso quando avevo vent’anni, fra le braccia del mio mentore, mentre quello dopo--»

Lo sguardo che Otacon ricevette fu una stilettata in pieno petto.

Non era uno sguardo freddo, non di odio, nemmeno accusatorio. Sembrava lo sguardo di chi è abituato a portare avanti un interrogatorio e in un modo o nell’altro avrebbe ottenuto le risposte che voleva, e Hal conosceva troppo bene l’altro per non riconoscere che se non avesse trovato una soluzione ci sarebbe riuscito.

Che poi, cosa ne sarebbe venuto fuori?

Mica era colpa sua!

Era stato l’altro a saltargli letteralmente addosso, scambiandolo per quell’altro, bloccandolo sotto il peso della sua lussuria.

Certo, non che si fosse opposto, ma chi, sano di mente, lo avrebbe mai fatto? Chi si sarebbe sottratto ai baci che non faceva altro che agognare?

Il suo unico peccato era stato quello di omettere, per timore della reazione altrui.

Che poi, pensò, aveva davvero riflettuto a qualche potrebbe essere stato il comportamento di Snake di fronte a questa cosa?  
  


_Ah, Dave, sappi che mentre eri in stato confusionale non ci ho pensato due volte a farmi toccare da te, e poco ci è mancato che ti saltassi addosso a mia volta per farmi prendere direttamente contro il muro della camera da letto. Ma non preoccuparti, non te l’ho detto perché—_

Perché.

Perché mi sono comportato come Julie.

Hal si bloccò sul posto, lo sguardo perso, la mente altrove.

Non ci aveva ancora pensato, ma era davvero così.

Si era trasformato a sua volta in un aguzzino, un approfittatore, e certo, Snake voleva ottenere ciò che voleva, ma non da lui, non da Hal. Lo voleva da Master Miller, e lui se ne era bellamente approfittato, e ora si stava comportando esattamente come quella donna.

_Negare, negare, negare._

_Non ho nessuna colpa, lo ha voluto lui._

A Otacon si mozzò il fiato in gola e le mani andarono automaticamente a stringere il bordo del tavolo sino a che le sue nocche non divennero bianche per lo sforzo.

«Che ti succede?»

«Niente», berciò subito, sollevando lo sguardo verso Snake che adesso lo osservava con aria preoccupata.

Si alzò in fretta, fingendo di tossire, allontanandosi verso la porta di casa e adducendo come scusa il fatto che il caffè gli fosse andato di traverso.

Non fece in tempo ad uscire che l’altro era già su di lui, una mano a stringere il polso che stava già girando il pomolo della porta.

«Hal, parla».

Un groppo andò a premere la trachea e l’esofago dello scienziato, che in un attimo si ritrovò senza fiato e nauseato.

Non voleva parlare, non voleva affrontarlo, voleva solo uscire, allontanarsi e respirare.

Non aveva davvero pensato al significato del suo gesto di quella sera, di quel cedere alle lusinghe di un uomo malato e adesso se lo trovava lampante di fronte agli occhi.

Snake lo avrebbe odiato.

Lo avrebbe odiato con ogni fibra del suo corpo come lui aveva odiato quella donna.

Lo avrebbe odiato perché aveva tradito la sua fiducia, insinuandosi come una serpe in un momento di debolezza; perché aveva inquinato il ricordo di un uomo che evidentemente per lui era significato così tanto.

E come poteva dargli torto?

Lo avrebbe fatto lui stesso, anzi, lo aveva fatto e continuava a farlo ancora quel giorno.

Il tempo non aveva affievolito le ferite, le aveva rese solo più profonde, sporche, infette.

E a quando pare lo avevano trasformato a sua volta.

Otacon sentiva su di sé lo sguardo dell’altro ma non riusciva a farlo suo, non riusciva a perdersi in quegli occhi che tanto agognava, anzi, più se li sentiva addosso più gli facevano male.

Vacillò, debole.

Le sue ginocchia cedettero, le mani presero a tremare con violenza, come incapaci di muoversi e l’aria divenne un qualcosa di irraggiungibile.

Da quanto tempo non gli succedeva?

Da quanto tempo il panico non si impossessava di lui con così tanta violenza da renderlo un’inerme bambola di pezza?

Sarebbe caduto a terra se Snake non lo avesse sostenuto, nonostante lui stesso fosse ancora provato dalle fatiche della riabilitazione. Certo, poco ci voleva a trattenere Hal, magro come era.

Il soldato modificò la presa, prendendolo per il busto, tenendolo stretto a sé.

Tutto ciò che lo scienziato poteva sentire era il rumore di fondo statico della sua mente.

A malapena si rese conto di essere trascinato poco più in là, sul divano, dove Snake lo ripose come fosse stato inanimato. Nel far ciò però non mollò la presa.

Le sentiva chiaro e tondo le domande che man mano si stavano affacciando nella mente dell’altro, e il sol pensiero gli faceva desiderare di scomparire. Calde lacrime cominciarono a solcare il suo volto senza preavviso né singhiozzo alcuno, cogliendo Snake di sorpresa, che tuttavia non si allontanò.

Si limitò a stringerlo più forte.

«Non ho idea di che cosa ti stia passando per la testa in questo istante», cominciò, le mani ad accarezzare la testa dell’altro che aveva debitamente poggiato sul proprio petto. «Ma va tutto bene».

Un singulto scosse entrambi mentre Hal tentava invano di allontanarsi da quella presa.

«Sarà tutto nebuloso e mi mancano dei pezzi, ma credo di sapere cosa è successo quella volta. E mi dispiace. Devo averti reso la vita un inferno».

_Non ti scusare._

_Non ti scusare._

_Non ti scusare._

«Ma se quello che ti sta succedendo adesso è per quello, allora dobbiamo parlarne. Sì, lo so, odio prendere il tuo ruolo queste cose, ma non abbiamo scelta».

_Non voglio._

_Ti prego._

_Non voglio perderti così._

«Ma non adesso, d’accordo?»

Si sentì afferrare per le spalle e discostare dal corpo dell’altro. Pochi centimetri, quanto bastava perché potessero guardarsi negli occhi.

«Io ho bisogno ancora di un po’ di tempo per riprendermi, e tu—tu mi stai dietro da prima ancora che cominciassimo tutta questa storia, quindi anche tu ne hai bisogno. Ma va fatto, ok?»

Otacon non annuì, non fece nulla, inerme.

Lasciò però che Snake gli togliesse gli occhiali con la mano sinistra, posandoli sul tavolino ingombro, per poi allontanare con i polpastrelli del primo dito le grosse lacrime che continuavano a scendere imperterrite.

Pensò di non meritare tutto ciò.

Di non meritare le preoccupazioni e le cure di Snake, la possibilità di affiancarlo durante un percorso così duro, la sua amicizia.

Si era mostrato debole e meschino e non poteva perdonarselo.

Ma pian piano il panico prese a scemare e rimasero solo una profonda stanchezza e le braccia di Dave strette intorno a lui per sorreggerlo e cullarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, mi prendo un attimo per scrivere due scemate:
> 
> anzitutto, grazie per aver letto fin qui! Mi rendo conto che i personaggi potrebbero essere OOC, ma è la prima volta che scrivo di loro e su certi aspetti devo ancora capire come muoverli appieno;  
> secondariamente, spero di aver trattato sia la sindrome di Korsakoff che il processo di disintossicazione in modo abbastanza preciso, anche se condensato - ho studiato un sacco, giuro.
> 
> Per il resto, non so quanti stiano davvero leggendo, ma nel caso, grazie ancora <3 Spero vi stia piacendo e amerei sentire le vostre opinioni!
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo,
> 
> Beth


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo finale NSFW <3 Have fun

La normalità si insinuò fra loro pian piano nei giorni successivi, sebbene “la normalità” non fosse prerogativa loro.

La febbre scomparve del tutto, l’agitazione e il malumore della veglia pian piano andarono disfacendosi e ciò che rimase fu un Dave con ancora qualche tremolio e una brama di alcolici sempre presente ma meno agonizzante.

Riuscirono addirittura a contattare Mei Ling, che indicò loro la loro futura meta, una base abbandonata situata apparentemente in Michigan. Non aveva ancora informazioni precise sul cosa stesse per essere trasportato lì, ma era evidente che vi fosse un qualcosa di grosso e dai pochi documenti che avevano fra le mani Otacon riuscì ad intuire che da lì a un mese avrebbero dovuto abbandonare la base per andare a vedere di persona.

La cosa avrebbe significato stare chissà quanti mesi lontano dall’Alaska, e se da un lato entrambi bramavano di entrare in azione, dall’altro l’idea di perdere quella intimità quasi familiare che si era andata a creare negli ultimi giorni faceva storcere ad entrambi il naso, anche se nessuno dei due l’avrebbe mai ammesso all’altro.

Tuttavia avevano ancora un po’ di tempo prima di dover partire e ciò avrebbe permesso a Snake di riprendersi quanto più possibile.

Uno di quei giorni decisero di andare in città: le scorte stavano per finire e Snake doveva prendere accordi per lasciare i cani a una persona fidata nel tempo della loro assenza.

I cani ulularono di gioia alla vista del loro padrone con in mano le redini, e quando finalmente vennero lanciati lungo il sentiero coperto di neve sembrò quasi che stessero dando sfogo a tutte le corse di cui erano stati privati in quelle ultime settimane.

Otacon solitamente non amava andare in slitta, soprattutto durante le nevicate: la neve gli sferzava il volto, gli appannava gli occhiali, ed ogni curva gli faceva stringere la bocca dello stomaco dal terrore.

Eppure quella volta se la godette.

Osservò il cielo sgombro di nubi, la neve che scintillava sotto il sole di metà mattina, i movimenti coordinati dei cani che rispondevano rapidamente agli ordini di Snake.

E ovviamente David.

Per vederlo doveva sollevare il capo e anche così poteva intravvedere solo in rari momenti qualcosa di diverso rispetto al suo mento, ma quando capitava vedeva l’espressione vittoriosa e concentrata che non riscontrava ormai da troppo tempo.

Era fiero di lui.

Certo, le nano-macchine lo avevano aiutato, ma anche quelle non erano certo in grado di far miracoli dal punto di vista della volontà.

Quella era tutta sua.

\--

* * *

\--

Otacon si domandò se dopo tutto quel tempo l’altro lo avrebbe lasciato indulgere nel piacere di prendere i cereali più zuccherini e colorati presenti nel ristretto negozio di alimentari del paese, ma prima ancora che potesse ruotare i tacchi per allontanarsi da quello scaffale tentatore, Snake lo affiancò e ne prese addirittura due scatole, che si infilò sotto braccio senza guardarlo negli occhi.

«Davvero?»

«Non farci l’abitudine».

L’ingegnere sbuffò dal naso.

«Sono adulto e vaccinato».

La risposta di Snake fu quella di prendere una delle scatole, scrollandogliela davanti al volto come a dire “Non si direbbe”.

«Sono pieni di porcherie».

«Porcherie che mi permettono di salvare il tuo culo quando sei bloccato dentro ad un hangar con le porte chiuse e telecamere ad ogni angolo».

«Sei un bambino».

«E tu non sei mio padre».

Nonostante quel battibecco, che non aveva alcuna funzione se non quella di farli divertire – anche se mai lo avrebbero ammesso -, Snake non posò i cereali e si allontanò verso altre corsie per aiutare Otacon a finire la spesa.

«Hai risolto per i cani?»

«Sì, tutto a posto. Michael se ne occuperà senza problemi, solito prezzo. Dovremmo essere a posto. Per quanto riguarda l’auto, abbiamo sempre quel solito macinino a disposizione e ho già parlato con il meccanico per darle un po’ una sistemata prima della partenza. Con le tempeste delle ultime settimane e le temperature di questo inverno sicuramente la batteria è morta e deve controllare che sia ancora capace di muoversi. Quanto abbiamo?»

«Abbastanza per allontanarci di qui ed arrivare al confine, spese incluse. Una volta in Canada potò usare i nostri…fondi. Ma lo sai che preferirei non usare gli ATM delle volte scorse».

«Useremo un percorso alternativo».

I loro “fondi” erano carte di credito contraffatte, relativamente piene di soldi che Otacon riusciva a racimolare qui e là su conti in banca che a malapena si sarebbero resi conto della scomparsa di un centinaio di dollari qui è là.

Si avvicinarono alla cassa, le casse piene di scorte, discutendo se prendere qualche film dal negozio accanto in vista della tempesta che pareva sarebbe imperversata nei due giorni successivi e soprattutto su cosa far ricadere la loro scelta.

Otacon stava decantando la bellezza di Godzilla del 1984 quando notò David perso nei propri pensieri, lo sguardo alle sue spalle.

Si voltò per guardare a sua volta ed incontrò subito lo scaffale ricco di alcolici, chiuso da vetrata e lucchetto.

Quando tornò a guardare il suo compagno i suoi occhi erano ancora fissi là, il pomo d’Adamo che saliva e scendeva al ritmo della sua deglutizione, quasi come se l’altro fosse stato un lupo di fronte alla preda, affamato e pronto ad attaccare.

Ci volle più di qualche istante prima che Snake tornasse in sé, scrollando la testa impercettibilmente e abbassando lo sguardo verso Otacon che ancora lo fissava con aria preoccupata.

Dave sorrise debolmente, come a dire che andava tutto bene.

\--

* * *

\--

La tempesta giunse in anticipo, la sera stessa, quando ormai erano già in casa e i cani al caldo nelle loro cucce.

Cucinarono insieme la cena senza parlare troppo, insonnoliti dallo sbalzo di temperatura. Il fuoco scoppiettava nel caminetto lanciando ombre rosse su tutta la stanza e la televisione era pronta, uno dei film che avevano affittato già dentro il videoregistratore.

Si buttarono a mangiare sul divano piegati sul tavolino basso, lo sguardo sullo schermo.

«Clarice finirà male».

«Cosa te lo fa dire?»

«La guarda come se fosse una bistecca al sangue».

«Si chiama attrazione».

«Lui è un cannibale».

«Ma un cannibale affascinante e a modo, che sa come manipolare il prossimo; e lei è una donna intelligente e frustrata dal clima che la circonda e che non le permette di lavorare al massimo delle proprie potenzialità. Lui è l’unico che la capisce. Inoltre è Anthony Hopkins».

Snake scrollò le spalle, poco convinto. Raccolse il piatto suo e di Otacon e lo portò al lavandino, tornando poco dopo con in mano una coperta che gettò su entrambi.

Hal lo ringraziò rannicchiandosi, ginocchia al petto. Snake andò ad allungare le gambe sul tavolino, tanto che i suoi piedi rimasero fuori dal plaid, così come le mezzo busto e le sue braccia, distese sullo schienale, la testa inclinata da un lato mentre seguiva attentamente.

Otacon aveva visto quel film dozzine di volte e aveva divorato i libri fino a consumarli.

Il fatto che avessero solo un lettore di videocassette e non di DVD riduceva notevolmente le loro possibilità di vedere film nuovi, ma a lui non dispiaceva.

C’era un qualcosa di consolatorio e familiare nel rivedere film conosciuti, a prescindere dal genere.

Gli permetteva di godersi il film senza dover far spazio a nuove storie, nuovi personaggi, quando in quel momento tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno era crogiolarsi nella routine per prepararsi al futuro, già abbastanza incerto e sicuramente ricco di soprese.

Snake non aveva una profonda conoscenza cinematografica e per Hal era un piacere introdurlo a quelli che erano i suoi film preferiti, tanto più che lo divertiva sentire i suoi commenti sussurrati a mezza voce su buchi di trama, incorrettezze e cliché. Su quello rimase quasi completamente in silenzio, troppo preso.

Hal però, nonostante tutto, si sentiva assonnato per via del freddo preso durante la giornata, e anche il tepore della stanza sembrava essere calato per via degli spifferi che si insinuavano fra le mura domestiche.

Fatto sta che cominciò pia piano ad inclinarsi, la testa ciondoloni, finché per sbaglio non sfiorò Snake e come risultato tornò su, dritto come un fuso.

L’altro ne approfittò, afferrandolo per la spalla più lontana, spingendolo a sé per farlo appoggiare.

La stanchezza di Hal svanì in un istante.

Anche se nei mesi prima dell’incidente del Tank erano già arrivati a quei livelli di intimità, adesso era tutto diverso, permeato da uno strato di imbarazzo da parte sua che non poteva spiegare all’altro.

«Ti stai addormentando?», sussurrò Snake.

«No».

«Dalla tua espressione di prima non si direbbe».

«Che espressione?», chiese Hal senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla televisione.

«Questa».

Hal si voltò giusto in tempo per vedere Snake con la bocca mezza aperta, gli occhi semichiusi e buttati all’indietro e la lingua un poco di fuori.

Drizzò le spalle, imbarazzato e indispettito.

«Quella non è la mia faccia quando dormo!», strillò, colpendolo con un pugno sul braccio più vicino.

«Come fai a saperlo? Mica ti vedi», ghignò l’altro, tornando ad un’espressione normale ma con un sorriso vittorioso stampato in volto.

«Non dire cazzate, lo saprei se facessi quella…cosa! E come fai a dirlo per un mezzo secondo mentre stavi guardando il film!»

«Ti devo ricordare che dormi nel mio stesso letto qui? Che fino a poco tempo fa ti vedevo quando entravo la mattina in salotto proprio su questo divano? Che dormiamo anche nelle stesse stanze quando siamo in missione? E che non riesci a tenere gli occhi aperti per più di due ore se sto guidando?»

Hal ruotò il busto, sconvolto e piccato.

«Anzitutto, quella dell’auto è una stronzata e lo sai benissimo! Secondo, perché mai mi guardi mentre dormo?! Non è carino!»

«Mi piace farlo».

Lo buttò lì come niente fosse e Otacon ci mise qualche istante a processare nel modo corretto l’informazione.

Questa non era una cosa da Snake.

Guardare l’altro mentre dormiva, studiando ogni singola ruga, movimento, respiro, era una cosa che faceva Otacon di nascosto ormai da mesi e non comprendeva come fosse possibile che la controparte facesse la stessa cosa a sua insaputa.

Snake adesso sorrideva delicato, osservando l’espressione confusa dell’altro. Ne approfittò per prendere il telecomando e bloccare il film.

Il soldato ruotò verso di lui, mettendosi in una posizione più composta.

Hal capì che quella discussione tanto rimandata dei giorni precedenti sarebbe avvenuta in quel momento e l’istinto cominciò a sussurrargli di fuggire, di trovare una scusa e scusarsi per poi andare a chiudersi in bagno. Ma rimase.

Per rispetto di Snake e perché se doveva accadere, almeno si sarebbe comportato quanto più possibile da persona responsabile delle proprie azioni.

Almeno questo glielo doveva.

«Hal, senza giri di parole e senza dirci stronzate, dobbiamo parlare. Credo che ci dobbiamo entrambi almeno questo. Chiarezza».

Otacon deglutì.

«Quella volta…è successo qualcosa fra di noi, vero?»

Si era preparato a lungo per quella discussione, ma un conto era affrontarla nella propria testa e un altro dal vivo, a pochi centimetri dall’uomo che amava e che da lì a pochi istanti lo avrebbe come minimo odiato.

Ma non poteva tirarsi indietro.

Tuttavia non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi.

Si chiuse a riccio stringendosi le ginocchia fra le braccia, gli occhi bassi sulla stoffa della coperta.

Ci mise qualche istante prima di annuire, e ancora più tempo prima che le parole venissero fuori.

«Non eri in te. Pensavi che fossi Master Miller e ti sei comportato di conseguenza. Non mi sono tirato indietro fino a che non ho deciso che non potevo farlo, non con te in quelle condizioni. Ai tuoi occhi ero un altro e ti stavo facendo un torto. Ma all’inizio non ho potuto fermarmi. Non ho voluto».

Si bloccò, non sapendo cosa altro dire.

Avrebbe voluto farlo in realtà, ma non sapeva come.

Snake non parlò a lungo.

«Ti ho fatto male?»

Otacon ruotò il volto, allarmato.

«No!»

«È per questo che l’altra volta hai avuto quell’attacco di panico però».

«Sì, ma…non proprio».

Snake inclinò la testa da un lato come se non stesse capendo.

«Non è stato quello che mi hai fatto. Non mi sono opposto perché non lo facessi e fin da subito se avessi voluto avrei potuto impedirtelo. Ma non l’ho fatto. È stato questo. Il fatto di non essermi opposto e di averti lasciato fare».

«Hal…»

«Se fossi stato un uomo migliore non ti avrei lasciato comportare così e non staremmo avendo questa discussione. Non ho scusanti. Ho tradito la tua fiducia e ho inquinato quello che avevi con Miller. Non ti ho dato possibilità di scelta e non saprò mai farmi perdonare per quello che ti ho fatto».

Si sarebbe aspettato di cominciare a piangere, ma con sua sorpresa non accadde. Si sentiva vuoto, apatico, come se avesse già accettato la scelta inevitabile dell’altro.

Avrebbe perso tutto quello che avevano e andava bene, perché se lo meritava.

Ma Snake non stava urlando di rabbia, non lo stava osservando con disgusto, ma con quella che Hal percepì come vera e propria pietà, mentre una domanda pendeva dalle sue labbra, lampante.

_Chi ti ha ridotto così?_

Gli fu grato per il fatto che quella domanda non venne davvero mai pronunciata. Non glielo avrebbe detto. Non in quell’istante.

L’essere stato con quella donna non lo aveva mai reso una vittima ai suoi stessi occhi e in quel frangente non avrebbe fatto altro che sembrare una giustificazione.

«Perché hai lasciato che continuassi?»

Questa era però un’altra domanda a cui non voleva dar risposta.

Significava spogliarsi, mostrarsi completamente senza protezioni di fronte all’altro.

Si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, strappandosi una pellicina, continuando a farlo fino a che Snake non si girò completamente, le ginocchia sul divano, la coperta a terra.

«Hal--»

Essere messo così alle strette era snervante e non resistette.

Sbottò con rabbia, liberando le presa delle ginocchia e facendo cadere anche il suo pezzo di coperta nel movimento.

«Dio, vuoi proprio sentirtelo dire?! Non è abbastanza ovvio?! Se lo devi fare per farmela pagare, ti prego, evitamelo. Per favore».

«Dimmelo».

Non era un ordine quanto una preghiera.

Hal si sentì vacillare e le lacrime che prima non volevano mostrarsi cominciarono a fargli pizzicare gli occhi.

«Ti amo», sussurrò a mezzo fiato, come fosse stato un segreto impronunciabile.

E lo era, a suo parere, e non riusciva a credere di averlo detto davvero guardando l’altro negli occhi.

Si aspettava collera e disgusto.

Forse addirittura violenza fisica.

Se la meritava, pensò.

Come osava dirgli quella cosa dopo ciò che aveva appena confessato.

E le mani di Snake effettivamente si sollevarono, ma non per fargli del male.

Andarono a cercare il suo volto e la sua nuca, accarezzandole e bloccandole con fermezza, mentre le sue labbra si avvicinavano per impossessarsi di quelle di Hal, immobili e lievemente aperte per lo shock.

Questo fu talmente tanto che si dimenticò addirittura di chiudere gli occhi e quando l’altro si separò da lui incontrò subito il suo sguardo.

«Dimmelo ancora», sussurrò roco.

«Ti amo», ripeté con voce tremante.

E fu di nuovo subito su di lui e questa volta Hal era pronto a riceverlo. Lasciò che lo baciasse in modo delicato, asciutto, ma preso la foga del soldato prese il sopravvento e Hal si ritrovò premuto con la schiena contro il divano, l’altro sopra di sé, la sua bocca affamata. Si lasciò mordere, succhiare, baciare con tenerezza e ferocia mentre le mani erano intente a stringergli i capelli, come a non volerlo far fuggire.

Lui stesso ne approfittò ed istintivamente andò ad artigliargli nuca e schiena, spingendolo con forza a sé, convinto che quello fosse nuovamente un sogno perché no, non era possibile.

Non gli aveva appena detto che lo amava e non lo stava baciando come se avesse voluto farlo da sempre, con un’ingordigia tale da mozzargli il fiato.

Andò ad avvolgerlo con le gambe, costringendolo a sdraiarsi completamente su di sé. Lo sentiva far forza sui gomiti per non schiacciarlo completamente con il proprio peso, ma pensò che avrebbe amato anche quello, di sentirlo completamente addosso, a bloccarlo da ogni possibile fuga.

Ma mai avrebbe voluto fuggire da lui, da quella lingua curiosa che non faceva altro che cercare la sua.

Snake si separò da lui, il fiato mozzo e il volto arrossato.

«Ancora».

Non se lo fece ripetere.

«Ti amo».

Una trafila di baci lungo la mandibola, scendendo per la giugulare destra, sino ad arrivare alle clavicole che a malapena spuntavano dal maglione. Hal se lo sentì sollevare quando bastava per scoprire i pettorali, ma Snake non glielo sfilò. Si limitò a liberare il proprio percorso, proseguendo nel tracciare un sentiero umido che riempiva Otacon di scosse.

All’altezza dell’ombelico l’ordine venne impartito nuovamente.

«Ancora».

«Ti amo», disse con delicatezza, accarezzandogli la testa mentre le labbra continuavano a prendersi cura della sua pelle.

Snake seguì la linea scura che andava da sotto all’ombelico per insinuarsi sotto l’elastico dei suoi pantaloni, l’unica traccia di peluria sul suo corpo glabro.

Le mani del soldato, prima intente ad accarezzargli petto e addome, scesero simultaneamente per andare a lavorare sul bordo del pantalone e dell’intimo e lo fecero con una lentezza tale che Otacon pensò che il cuore gli si sarebbe fermato prima che potesse spogliarlo del tutto.

E Snake lo fece con poche cerimonie, abbassando il tutto fino alle ginocchia e mettendovici sopra con il peso per bloccarlo da un’eventuale fuga.

Hal si sollevò un poco con la testa, quanto bastava per vedere cosa stesse accadendo, e lo spettacolo gli mozzò il fiato.

L’altro era fra le sue cosce, la testa appoggiata su quella di sinistra, il volto a un soffio dalla sua erezione.

Lo osservava dal basso verso l’alto ma anche da quella posizione di inferiorità sembrava torreggiare su di lui e pensò che avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di poter non cancellare quell’immagine dalla sua mente.

La mano destra di Snake cominciò a tracciare lenti cerchi sulla pelle del suo interno coscia, prima dabbasso poi sempre più in alto. Otacon deglutì, incapace di smettere di guardarlo e di parlare.

La prima volta che lo sfiorò con i polpastrelli, quasi per sbaglio, l’erezione di Otacon si contrasse in uno spasmo di agognata attesa e dovette mordersi le labbra.

Quei brevi tocchi divennero man mano meno incidentali e presto la mano callosa di Snake lo stava avvolgendo, giocando con movimenti lenti lungo tutta la sua lunghezza ad esclusione della punta, così sensibile che Otacon sapeva che se l’avesse anche solo sfiorata con un polpastrello sarebbe venuto senza troppe remore.

Rese quel tocco una tortura lenta e infinitamente piacevole, ma non bastava, non con quelle labbra arrossate così vicine.

Mai avrebbe osato chiederglielo, ma il suo bacino si muoveva ormai per conto proprio, assecondando il tocco dell’altro.

Snake lo guardava negli occhi ma Otacon faticava a tenerli aperti, tanto era il desiderio di abbandonarsi.

Tuttavia si bloccò all’improvviso, l’erezione pulsante in mano. Si sollevò in appoggio su di una mano senza staccare gli occhi da quelli dell’altro.

Mai li aveva visti così decisi, dolci ed eccitati al tempo stesso.

Ci si sarebbe potuto perdere.

Ed erano per lui, solo per lui.

Lo spostamento che fece fu solo per permettergli di posizionarsi meglio, ed Otacon capì.

Dio, sarebbe morto lì, non ne aveva dubbio alcuno.

Ne ebbe la conferma quando lo vide leccarsi le labbra per inumidirsele, concentrandosi soprattutto sugli angoli.

Uno spasmo lo prese al basso ventre, accentuato dal fatto che l’altro non avesse mai smesso di tenerlo stretto.

«Hal», disse severo, roco, come se stesse cercando di attirare la sua attenzione. Difficilmente avrebbe potuto ottenerne più di così. «Dimmelo ancora».

Lo scienziato deglutì, lo sguardo appannato, il cuore in gola.

Si prese i propri tempi per salvare quell’immagine di pura lussuria e dominazione nella propria mente.

«Dave», mormorò, «Ti amo».

Anche se si era preparato, sentire la bocca di Snake inglobare la sua erezione lo spiazzò. Chiuse gli occhi, buttandosi all’indietro con la testa, inarcando la schiena.

Avvertì la propria punta toccare il fondo della gola di Snake e si domandò, in un breve attimo di lucidità, cosa stesse pensando l’altro del suo sapore, ma questo stesso pensiero finì per provocargli ancora più piacere.

Andò a cercare i suoi capelli, tirando le lunghe ciocche castane fra le proprie dita, il fiato mozzo e i mugolii mal trattenuti.

Poteva sentire la lingua dell’altro giocare sapientemente con tutta la lunghezza, le mani intente a giocare con altri punti ben sensibili mentre la saliva scendeva copiosa, solleticandolo e insinuandosi fra le sue natiche. L’altro lo prese come un invito e non senza fatica andò ad insinuarsi fra lui e i cuscini, inumidendo l’indice della mano destra con quello stesso rivolo abbondante.

Quando cominciò a toccarlo, la punta a cercare di forzare l’entrata, gli fu istintivo inarcare il bacino verso l’alto per sfuggirgli nonostante non volesse altro.

In tutta risposta Snake andò ad appoggiarsi sul suo addome con il braccio sinistro, spingendolo in basso, permettendogli così di aprirsi meglio.

Otacon non era abituato.

Da troppo non si dava piacere a quel modo e quel dito di rivelò subito doloroso.

Ma Snake sapeva come fare e non lo forzò.

Rimase immobile con la mano mentre con la testa cominciò a muoversi con più foga, strappando ad Oracon gemiti sempre più forti e preghiere.

Iniziò pian piano a muovere l’indice dentro di lui, un movimento ad uncino e lievemente circolare che gli provocò più e più scosse lungo tutta la schiena.

Dio, sapeva dove toccarlo.

Si chiese quando avesse imparato e la risposta gli venne subito in mente, ma la scacciò in un istante.

Non era il momento.

In quell’istante sotto quel tocco magnifico c’era lui e solo lui.

I movimenti di Snake si fecero sempre più decisi e presto il dito cominciò a muoversi, ad allargarsi in piccoli cerchi per aiutarlo a dilatarsi e prima ancora che Otacon potesse opporsi ne avvertì un altro.

Questo si insinuò con più facilità, ma il dolore era ben più forte e un singhiozzo frustato gli sfuggì.

Avrebbe voluto essere scopato da quelle dita con forza ma il suo corpo si stava ancora adattando e al tempo stesso chiedeva quanto più possibile di essere usato.

Snake non si fermò tuttavia, continuando la sua opera. La sua testa saliva e scendeva a ritmo cadenzato prendendolo sempre dalla base sino alla punta, una morsa ferrea che lo stava spingendo sempre di più sull’orlo del precipizio.

Ma ciò che gli diede la spinta finale fu l’avvertire il movimento delle dita dentro di sé, prima delicato e morbido, poi sempre più rapido, feroce, a ritmo della bocca.

Era un dolore sferzato da punte di piacere che avrebbe voluto bloccare e al tempo stesso far continuare per ore, ma non avrebbe mai retto così tanto.

Snake sapeva dove toccarlo e stava facendo del suo meglio per prolungare quella tortura.

Ormai Hal aveva abbandonato ogni singolo brandello di dignità e singhiozzava di piacere, mormorando imprecazioni e risate.

Il movimento si fece sempre più violento e ben presto non ce la fece più.

Urlò più volte il suo nome, cercando di sollevarsi con il bacino per sfuggire a quel piacere troppo violento ma era ancora ancorato a terra dal suo peso e non poteva muoversi.

Era così frustrante e meraviglioso e presto abbandonò ogni resistenza, venendo senza avvisare nella gola dell’altro, il cazzo ancora in profondità fra le labbra arrossate.

Solo quando gli spasmi di piacere smisero di scuoterlo l’altro si sollevò, gli occhi luminosi e il volto indecifrabile.

Uscì da lui con delicatezza, in ginocchio fra le sue gambe, osservandolo muto.

Nonostante la spossatezza dell’orgasmo Hal non riuscì a resistere.

Sforzando gli addominali si mise a sedere, gettandosi in avanti al collo dell’altro per portarlo a sé, impossessandosi delle sue labbra, sentendo ancora il proprio sapore sulla lingua dell’altro.

Snake lo sorresse, stringendolo a sé senza osare mollarlo.

Quando si fermarono, il soldato andò ad appoggiare la propria fronte su quella dell’altro, il fiato corto.

_Cosa si dice in questi casi_ , si domandò Hal?

Dopo anni passati a vedersi solo come colleghi ed amici, come si poteva interrompere qualcosa di così assurdo e meraviglioso con delle parole? A differenza dei fatti, potevano rovinare tutto quello che si era appena creato in quella stanza.

«Da quanto?», mormorò Snake, soffiando sulle sue labbra.

Otacon non sapeva quantificare. Non c’era un momento esatto in cui aveva cominciato a pensarlo. Ci si era ritrovato in mezzo, quando anche nei suoi pensieri aveva trovato l’altro sempre presente.

Non c’era stato un gesto che lo aveva fatto scattare, ma ricordava solo quando lo aveva ammesso a se stesso, dopo averlo tirato fuori mezzo morto dall’Hudson, quando aveva pensato di averlo definitivamente perso.

Glielo disse.

«Tu da quanto…»

Non sapeva come concludere la domanda.

«Dai primi mesi. Quando hai cominciato a lavorare addosso a me sul divano. E a parlarmi di ciò che ti piace. E a preoccuparti di me come una chioccia».

Otacon arrossì.

Dopo tutto quello che era successo fra loro in quegli ultimi minuti, arrossì per quelle sciocche frasi.

Ma se ciò che Dave stava dicendo era vero, allora il loro era stato un patire inutile, un flagellarsi senza senso.

Avrebbero potuto fare così tanto, dire così tanto.

Ma c’era tempo adesso.

\--

* * *

\--

Dormire quella notte fu impossibile, come fu impossibile per loro staccare le mani l’uno dall’altro.

Vi furono baci, morsi, parole sussurrate dolci e ordini impartiti che Otacon non aveva osato immaginare neanche nei suoi sogni più spinti.

Si lasciò tormentare da Snake e tormentò a sua volta, godendo nel dar piacere all’altro, nel vedere le sue espressioni e sentire i suoi gemiti – esisteva suono più eccitante dei mugolii rochi di Dave?

Indagò e baciò ogni singolo lembo di pelle, come fosse stato timoroso di perdere tutto alle luci dell’alba.

E finalmente, il corpo un fremito dalla voglia di sentirlo, il peso di David su di sé, il suo corpo a stretto contatto con il suo, una mano a tenerlo fermo per i capelli, l’altra a stringere il fianco fino a graffiarlo.

Mai avrebbe pensato di sentir pronunciare al soldato parole come quelle che si sentì sussurrare nell’orecchio né mai che avrebbe potuto provare una sensazione simile, dolore e piacere della prima volta con l’uomo che amava e che lo stava possedendo come se non avesse desiderato altro per tutta la sua vita.

Si sentì sporco, eccitato, amato, sull’orlo di piangere dalla gioia, un turbinio di emozioni che lo sconquassarono tanto quanto i colpi ritmati e profondi dell’altro e lo portarono più e più volte al limite, stremandolo, e Dave con lui.

Quando l’alba giunse davvero erano ancora loro, insieme, avvinghiati l’uno all’altro senza alcuna barriera di tessuto, le gambe intrecciate e i cuori pieni ma lievi al tempo stesso.

\--

* * *

\--

  
«La zona è sorvegliata da almeno una ventina di uomini, ma non è detto che non ne siano presenti di più. L’hangar principale è nella zona Nord-Est, sorvegliato da telecamere doppie ad ogni angolo. Il sistema mi suggerisce che potrebbero esserci anche dei sistemi di allarme ad infrarosso, ma non mi è possibile darti l’ubicazione specifica, solo la zona in generale in cui potrebbero essere. Ti avviserò tramite CODEC quando entrerai in una di quelle. Per le telecamere come al solito non possiamo permetterci di disattivarle, ma mano a mano che procedi prenderò possesso di una di esse per guidarti al meglio, ma dovrai fare in fretta: massimo trenta secondi nel raggio di azione di ognuna di queste prima che chi è di guardia si renda conto che è bloccata. Chiaro?»

«Cristallino».

Otacon guardò l’orologio del computer, sincronizzato con quello di Snake. La macchina era nascosta in una strada secondaria, infrattata fra gli arbusti innervati e dentro si congelava ma l’adrenalina era talmente tanta che nessuno dei due lo diede a vedere.

Snake era pronto, tuta e armi indosso. Gli sarebbe bastato attraversare il boschetto per circa quattrocento metri per trovarsi al limitare Sud della base.

«Come al solito, se il contatto del CODEC cade o la situazione precipita, fai partire il cronometro. Tre ore spaccate, poi scappi verso il confine».

«Preferirei evitare».

«Hal--», lo redarguì l’altro, la fronte nascosta dalla bandana ma comunque visibilmente corrucciata.

«Va bene, va bene», disse lo scienziato, scrollando le spalle e tornando a pigiare sul portatile per controllare quando dare il via al tutto.

Dovevano solo attendere il cambio della guardia, che sarebbe stato da lì a pochi minuti.

«Hai le C4?»

«Mi hai preso per un novellino?»

Snake gli diede un buffetto sulla nuca.

Sapeva bene quanto Otacon fosse tanto eccitato quanto in ansia per la missione, e il fatto di rimanere nelle retrovie lo scombussolava sempre, ma non si poteva fare altrimenti.

Un segnale attirò l’attenzione di entrambi, che si girarono verso lo schermo, notando la concitazione dei pochi individui presenti.

«È il cambio».

«Perfetto».

Il soldato si tirò su, la schiena dritta e lo sguardo concentrato.

«Ricorda. Se ci sono problemi--»

«Tre ore e scappo. Lo so. Cerca di non far casini».

Snake sorrise, piegandosi nuovamente verso di lui con il busto.

«Dipende dalla bravura del mio nerd».

Lo baciò senza troppa fretta, le labbra calde e morbide, un sollievo in quella foresta gelata.

Si separò giusto di un centimetro, quanto bastava per poter parlare.

«Ti amo», soffiò, lo sguardo adesso morbido.

Otacon ci mise più di un attimo a registrare le parole e rimase interdetto, la bocca ancora aperta.

Non glielo aveva mai sentito pronunciare.

Non fece in tempo a rispondere, troppo frastornato, che l’altro era già nella boscaglia, lontano dalla vista.

«Ti amo anch’io», sussurrò dopo qualche istante al nulla che lo circondava, inebetito.

Ma presto un lieve sorriso si formò sulle sue labbra.

Gli avrebbe risposto in modo adeguato al suo ritorno, ripetendoglielo faccia a faccia.

Tornò a guardare il computer: ora era tempo di concentrarsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non posso credere di averla finita.  
> È la storia più lunga che abbia mai scritto e nel complesso sono soddisfatta e DIO, AMO SCRIVERE DI QUESTI DUE.  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta e di non avervi tediato troppo <3
> 
> Beth


End file.
